CAMINO AL FUTURO
by Lauris princess
Summary: Todo vuelve a la normalidad, pero la vida de Serena y de las chicas está a punto de cambiar, Serena tiene que tomar una decisión que la llevara fuera de Tokio en busca de un sueño. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Chapter 1

**SAILOR MOON**

**CAMINO AL FUTURO**

**Cap. 1.- El futuro cambiará por una decisión tomada.**

SERENA POV

Querido diario:

2 años después de la pelea contra Sailor Galaxia, Darien decidió ir a Estados Unidos a estudiar, el ya lleva 1 año lejos de mi, aunque lo extraño, estoy contenta por él, ya que esta logrando uno de sus sueños, por mi parte estoy feliz porque acabo de terminar la preparatoria y lo más sorprendente es que fue con buenas calificaciones, hoy me encuentro preparándome para la universidad, hace dos semanas participe en un concurso de canto el cual gane, pero hace una semana me llego una carta con una beca para estudiar Turismo en el extranjero, para ser precisos a Canadá, cosa que me entusiasmo mucho, después de dos semanas recibí una carta que decía que había ganado aquella beca, me puse muy contenta y cuando Darién me llame pienso decirle, se que estaré fuera por 3 años, pero se que es por mi bien, además Amy esta estudiando, ya que quiere entrar a la facultad de medicina, Lita quiere estudiar gastronomía, Rei quiere estudiar en el conservatorio de Tokio y Mina esta por entrar a la escuela de actuación y de canto más prestigiosa del país, se que mi partida nos dolerá a todos, pero no puedo desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad.

_¡Serena! Hija tienes una llamada, es Darien._

_Aquí contesto ¡Gracias mamá!_

_Bueno._

_¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa de este planeta?_

_Muy bien, pero extrañándote._ Conteste muy sonrojada.

_Ya falta poco para que estemos juntos._

_Si lo sé, pero Darien… quiero decirte algo y no sé como lo tomes pero es muy importante para mí._

_¿Que pasa Serena? No me asustes. ¡No me digas que te enamoraste de otro hombre!_

_Noooo… tranquilo, tú sabes que eres el único para mí y no es nada malo, bueno…eso creo._

_Anda dime no me dejes con la duda. _Me dijo algo desesperado.

_Es que entre a un concurso de canto y el premio era una beca para estudiar Turismo en Canadá por tres años y gane._

_¡En serio, que padre mi amor!_

_Estoy muy contenta por ello, pero lo he estado pensado y no quiero dejar a las chicas, además estas a punto de venir y…_

_Y nada señorita, tú te esforzaste demasiado, le echaste muchas ganas a la escuela y a ese concurso por eso usted va a tomar esa oportunidad que se le está brindando, además faltan 2 años para que regrese._

_Pero…_

_Pero nada, ten por seguro que ellas lo entenderán, además sabían del concurso ¿O no?_

_Sí lo sabían y tienes razón, ahora lo único que me preocupa eres tu mi amor._

_¡Yo! ¿Por qué?_

_Es que, cuando tu regreses a mi me faltara todavía un año para regresar._

_Amor, no te preocupes, además yo también te tengo que decir algo._

_¿Que paso Darien?_

_Me dieron otra beca para estudiar un postgrado en Pediatría y va a durar un año más y me gustaría tomarlo y así llegaremos a Tokio al mismo tiempo ¿No crees?_

_¡En serio! Bueno, se que tardaremos más tiempo en vernos pero muchas gracias amor, te amo muchísimo, bueno ¿Cómo te ha ido?_

_Muy bien, estoy sacando muy buenas notas._

_Que bueno amor, aunque no me sorprende, tú siempre has sido muy inteligente._

_Gracias mi princesa lunar, pero te tengo que dejar, es que me tengo que dormir, mañana tengo una clase muy temprano._

_OK amor, recuerda que te amo y extraño, te mando muchos besitos y cuídate mucho._

_Claro que si amor igualmente, te amo y te mando muchos besos._

Después de colgar el teléfono me dirigí al templo Hikawa para platicar con las chicas.

Estaba realmente nerviosa pero tenía que decirles. _Chicas tengo algo que decirles y no sé como lo tomen, pero…_

_¿Qué pasa Serena? _Me dijo Rei algo preocupada.

_¡Anda Serena dinos! _Amy estaba realmente desesperada.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirles a las chicas pero tuve que hacerlo antes de que se desesperaran más de lo debido.

_Es que hace 1 semana me llego a mi casa una carta que decía que había ganado el concurso de canto al que me acompañaron y por lo tanto me gane la beca a Canadá para estudiar 3 años la carrera de Turismo y la verdad chicas me interesa mucho, pero no quiero dejarlas solas._

_¡Ay Serena! No te preocupes por nosotras. _Me dijo sonriéndome Lita.

_Así es, ve y estudia mucho y conoce gente nueva, pero eso si, no te olvides de nosotras ehhh… _Me dijo Mina.

_¡Gracias chicas sabía que podía contar con ustedes!_

_Pero las llamadas nos van a salir muy caras. _

_Es cierto, Rei tiene razón, pero tendremos que ahorrar._

_Chicas no se preocupen, les tengo un obsequio._

_¿Qué es Luna?_

_Artemis y yo logramos reparar sus intercomunicadores._

_¿En serio? ¡Que padre!_

_Así es Mina, pero Serena tendrá que tener mucho cuidado al usarlo, porque conocerás gente nueva y si ellos ven esto te bombardearan con preguntas. OK._

_OK._

En eso llegan Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

_¡Hola muchachas!_

_¡Hola! _Contestamos todas.

_Cabeza de bombón, chicas ¿Cómo han estado?_

_¡Hola Haruka, estamos muy bien!_

_¡Hola chicas!, por cierto Rini mandó saludarlas._

_¿En serio? ¿Cuándo estuviste por allá?_

_Ayer, es que me mandaron llamar los reyes y Rini aprovecho._

_¡Ay esa Rini!_

_¡Hola princesa! ¡Hola chicas!_

_¡Hola Hotaru! Pero ya sabes que no me gusta que sean formales conmigo._

_Perdón es cierto, tratare de no llamarte así._

_OK._

_Es cierto que bueno que llegaron._

_¿Y por qué Amy?_

_Es que Serena se nos va a Canadá._

_¿Qué? _Reacciono Haruka.

_¿Y eso por qué? _Dijo muy sorprendida.

_Es que gano el concurso de canto y su premio es una beca por tres años para estudiar Turismo. _Hablo Lita.

_¡Que padre! _Hotaru se emociono por mi triunfo.

_Pero Serena ¿Qué va a pasar con Darien? _Note el tono de preocupación de Michiru.

_Es cierto. _Rei confirmo lo que dijo Michiru.

_Acaso el no llega en 2 años y a ti te faltaría uno para regresar. _Dijo Amy.

_Así es. _Dijo Mina.

_Pues que me espere, yo ya lo he esperado bastante tiempo, ahora le toca a él ¿No creen?_

_Tienes mucha razón preciosa._

_Hasta creen que yo haría esperar a mi Darien._

_Era demasiado para ser verdad. _Dijo Lita con resignación.

_¡Ay Serena tonta!_

_¡Ay Rei, tú nunca aguantas una broma! Y no se preocupen chicas, Darien me dijo que le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar un postgrado en pediatría y decidió quedarse un año más, así que no habrá ningún problema._

_Que bueno Serena y ¿Cuándo te vas a Canadá? _Me pregunto Mina.

_En 2 semanas._

_¡En 2 semanas, tan pronto!_

_Así es Rei._

_Entonces hay que pasarnos súper estas 2 últimas semanas de nuestra princesa de La Luna._

_Amy no me digas princesa, sabes que no me gusta._

_¡Ay Serena, tú sabes que es broma!_

Todas ríen por el comentario de Amy.

Las chicas se la pasaron súper en esos días, recorrieron todos los lugares, se tomaron muchas fotos y por fin llego el día esperado, las chicas la fueron a despedir al aeropuerto y no pudieron evitar derramar lágrimas.

_Chicas ya no lloren que me voy a arrepentir_

_Cuídate mucho._

_Si Amy, no te preocupes._

_No te olvides de nosotras ehhh… y conoces muchos chicos guapos._

_¡Mina! Recuerda que ella tiene a Darien._

_Es cierto, pero aunque este a dieta no implica que no pueda ver el menú._

No pudimos evitar reírnos de la ocurrencia de Mina.

_Te queremos mucho y te extrañaremos ¿OK? _Dijo Lita.

_Serena tonta, voy a extrañarte. _Dijo Rei.

_Hasta pronto Serena. _Dijo Michiru.

_Te voy a extrañar mucho cabeza de bombón._

_Cuídate mucho. _Dijo Setsuna.

_Recuerda que estaremos en contacto._

_Claro Hotaru._

_Serena queremos que te lleves este obsequio._

_¿Qué es esto Lita?_

_Ábrelo._

Serena abre el sobre donde encuentra una foto de las 9 chicas y atrás de ella tenía escrito sus mejores deseos.

_¡Por cierto se me olvidaba! Luna me dio estos intercomunicadores para ustedes._

_¿Y esto Serena? _Dijo Haruka.

_Para que estemos en contacto durante mi ausencia y también para que no salgan caras las llamadas._

_OK gracias. _Dijo Michiru.

_Pero para ellas no hay ningún problema, ya que tienen mucho dinero, recuerden que las carreras y los conciertos dejan bastante dinero._

_¡Ay Mina!_

_Eso si, yo tendré que tener cuidado para que los demás alumnos no me cachen con esto._

En ese momento las 9 chicas se abrazan y de repente escuchan una voz que decía: Pasajeros con destino a Ontario, Canadá pasen a la puerta 14 B para abordar su vuelo, gracias.

_Chicas ya es hora._

Serena se despide de ellas y se dirige a abordar, mientras Luna se encuentra en el área de mascotas, las demás chicas se regresan al templo recordando a Serena, sacan las fotos y se ponen a llorar.

_Chicas ya basta de llorar, Serena va a regresar, además no le hubiera gustado que nos la pasáramos llorando todo el tiempo, así que arriba esos ánimos, OK._

_Tienes razón Lita._

Mientas tanto Serena está a punto de llegar a lo que seria su nueva morada, era un internado en donde conocería gente nueva y le platica a Luna.

_Ay Luna, extraño a las chicas pero también estoy muy contenta porque voy a conocer nuevos amigos y uno de mis sueños se hará realidad._

_Así es, además se podrán comunicar cuando quieran, aún tienes el intercomunicador y estate tranquila, además ya tiene mucho tiempo que La Tierra está fuera de peligro._

_¡Es cierto Luna! Ya se me había olvidado el intercomunicador._

De repente se le acerca una muchacha muy bonita y le pregunta:

_Oye disculpa ¿Con quién hablas?_

Mientras Luna y Serena tenían una gota en la cabeza.

_No con nadie._

_Es que me pareció que estabas platicando con alguien._

_No venia pensando en voz alta._

_Bueno no importa, mi nombre es Ángeles y ¿El tuyo es?_

_Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino._

_Por lo que veo tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad?_

_No, yo soy de Tokio, Japón._

_¡Que padre! ¿En qué carrera estas Serena?_

_En Turismo._

_¿En serio? Yo también._

_Que padre así nos podremos llevar muy bien._

_Así es._

Después de eso comenzó la repartición de cuartos y para su sorpresa le toco con Ángeles, la chica que conoció en la entrada de la Universidad, además le toco con otros compañeros que no tardaron en convertirse en buenos amigos y ellos eran Ángeles, Miko, Leslie, Rose, Caroline, George y Matthew.

Ángeles era mexicana, Miko era francés, Leslie, Rose, Matthew y George eran estadounidenses, Caroline alemana y pues Serena era japonesa.

Paso el tiempo tan rápido que estos 6 meses que Serena llevaba fuera no los sintió pesados y aun mantenía contacto con Rei, Lita, Mina y Amy, incluso Darien le marcaba cada semana.

_¡Buenos días! ¿Se encuentra Serena?_

_¡Buenos días! Si, ¿De parte de quien?_

_De parte de Darien._

_En un momento te comunico con ella._

_Gracias Les._

Leslie le grita a Serena que se encuentra en la cocina, preparándose de algo de desayunar.

_¡Serena tienes una llamada!_

_¿Quién es?_

_Pues quien más va a ser._

_Pues no se por eso te pregunto._

_Pues tu novio Darien._

_¿En serio? Ahorita voy._

_OK._

Leslie alza el teléfono.

_Darien en un momento te contesta, es que esta en la cocina._

_¡Ay Serena! Nunca cambia._

_Sí, bueno te la comunico._

_Si, gracias._

_De nada._

_¡Hola, buenos días amor!_

_¡Buenos días preciosa! ¿Cómo amaneció?_

_¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú?_

_Igual, me ha ido genial._

En eso Miko le grita a Serena sin saber que estaba platicando con Darien.

_¡Serena apareció otro ramo de rosas rojas de tú admirador secreto!_

_¡Cállate!_

_¡Perdón! ¿Escuche bien? ¿Unas rosas rojas? _Me dijo Darien muy celoso, algo muy extraño viniendo de Darien, ya que el casi nunca me cela.

_Este… _Me puse muy nerviosa.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

_¡Ay perdón no pensé que estabas hablando con Darien! _Me dijo muy apenado Miko.

_Ya déjalo, ya se entero._

_Haber se puede saber ¿Quién te mandó esas rosas?, más bien ¿Quién se atrevió a mandarle flores a mi novia, mejor dicho a mi futura esposa? _Me dijo un poquito más celoso que hace un rato.

_No lo sé, solo dicen que son de un admirador secreto, además no te preocupes porque tu sabes que eres el único hombre de mi vida._

_¿En serio?_

_¿Todavía lo dudas?_

_No, sabes que no dudo de ti, pero es que me enoja que otros hombres te vean._

_¡Darien estas celoso! _No le pregunte, le afirme.

_¡No estoy celoso!_

_Si lo estas, es la segunda vez que me celas._

_¿Segunda?_

_Crees que no me di cuenta de tus celos el día que me llevaste al dentista._

_Este… Pues yo… verás. _Mi Darien se puso muy nervioso.

_¡Ay mi amor! Ahora si sabes lo que se siente ¿Verdad? Pero me encanta que te pongas celosito._

_Está bien si me puse celoso y se siente muy feo, es que no soportaría que me dejaras por otro._

_¿Cómo crees? Yo sería incapaz de hacer eso._

_Lo sé, recuerda que te amo._

_Yo también te amo, eso nunca lo olvides._

_Bueno una vez aclarado el punto, te dejo para que no se te haga tarde._

_OK, adiós._

_Adiós, te mando muchos besos._

_Igualmente._

Darien cuelga el teléfono.

A los dos días Serena decidió abrir la puerta del departamento y se encontró a un muchacho muy guapo con un ramo de rosas rojas.

_¡Hola! ¿Quién eres?_

_¡Hola! Mi nombre es Andrew._

_¿Y que haces afuera de mi casa y con ese ramo de rosas en la mano?_

_Este… Bueno… Verás… _Se puso muy nervioso y sonrojado. _Es que yo soy tu admirador secreto, desde que te vi por primera vez me gustaste mucho y no tenía el valor de decirte por miedo a que me rechazaras._

_¿Cuándo me viste?_

_Fue en la fiesta de bienvenida de la universidad, era de noche y tú estabas sentada viendo la hermosa luna, la luz de la luna caía sobre tu rostro, era como si te acariciara, parecías toda una princesa, como si fueras hija de la luna._

_Este yo… _Me sorprendí mucho con su confesión, ya que no está lejos de la verdad.

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Andrew te voy a hablar con la verdad porque no te quiero lastimar, estoy comprometida y lo amo._

_Me lo imagine, una chica tan hermosa como tú debe tener novio._

_Pero te ofrezco mi amistad._

_Está bien, aunque me cueste trabajo olvidarme de ti._

_Verás que muy pronto encontrarás alguien que te quiera de verdad._

_Eso espero, bueno pero acepta estas flores como símbolo de nuestra amistad, que está a punto de comenzar._

_Está bien, muchas gracias._

_Te dejo porque ya es hora de irme a mis clases._

_Está bien, cuídate mucho y hasta pronto._

_OK, adiós._

_Adiós._

Serena cerró la puerta y Ángeles salió de su habitación.

_¿Quién era?_

_Era mi admirador secreto, lo acabo de conocer._

_¿Qué?_

_Si, era un chico súper tierno pero le dije que lo único que le podía ofrecer era solo mi amistad._

_¿Quién era?_

_Su nombre era Andrew._

_¿Qué? De casualidad era un muchacho alto, rubio, de ojos verdes, delgado y una voz muy varonil. _Me sorprendió que ella lo describiera a la perfección.

_Si ¿Por qué?_

_¡No puede ser!_

_¿Qué pasa?_ Me confundió su reacción.

_Andrew es el chico más codiciado de la facultad de ingeniería civil._

_¿Qué?_

_¡Leslie, Rose, Caroline!_

_¿Qué paso? _Dijo Leslie.

_¿Por qué gritas? _Dijo Rose.

_Si todavía es temprano. _Dijo Caroline.

_Serena se acaba de enterar quien es su admirador secreto._

_¿Quién es? _Preguntaron todas mis amigas.

_Andrew_

_¿Qué? _Todas se sorprendieron, al parecer todas lo conocen y babean por él.

_¿El chavo más guapo de la facultad de ingeniería civil? _Volvió a decir Rose.

_Si y lo rechazo._

_¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué lo rechazaste? _

_Recuerda que yo estoy enamorada de Darien._

_Es cierto, chicas, además en el corazón no se manda. _Me apoyo Leslie.

_Así es, y lo único que le pude ofrecer fue solo mi amistad y el acepto._

_Que padre y después no lo presentas ehhh… _Me dijo Rose.

_Está bien, pero ya vámonos, que ya se hizo tarde, háblenles a los chicos._

_Matthew, George, Miko, apúrense ya es hora._

_Ya vamos. _Dijo Miko.

_Los esperamos._

_Listo, vámonos._

_OK._

Todos se fueron a la universidad a tomar sus clases.

Ya en la tarde regresaron a comer y después se pusieron a hacer la tarea en equipo.

En eso Serena fue a su recamara a buscar unos documentos y de pronto suena el intercomunicador.

_¡Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estas?_

Muy bien Rei ¿Y tú?

_Bien, aunque extrañándote._

_Yo igual las extraño mucho, por cierto acabo de comprar un retrato para la foto que me dieron._

_Hasta ahora._

_Si, lo siento, es que no encontraba el indicado._

_Bueno ¿Y cómo es ese famoso retrato?_

_Encontré uno con los signos de nuestras transformaciones y lo asombroso es que cada signo quedo en la posición de cada una de nosotras en la foto._

_Que raro._

_Así es, ¿Y las chicas?_

_Aquí están, te paso a Amy._

_¡Hola Amy!_

_¡Hola Serena!_

_¿Cómo te ha ido en la facultad?_

_¡Muy bien, estoy muy contenta!_

_Que bueno._

_Así es, ¿Y a ti como te ha ido?_

_¡Muy bien! He estado sacando buenas calificaciones, tus métodos de estudio me han servido mucho._

_¡Que bueno amiga! Te paso a Mina._

_Hasta pronto Amy._

_¡Hola Serena!_

_¡Hola Mina!_

_¿Qué tal los chicos guapos?_

_Si hay muchos, pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi Darién._

_Es cierto._

_Por cierto, no les he platicado, un chico me estuvo dejando cartas de amor en la silla de mi salón y me aparecían flores en la puerta de mi casa._

_¿Qué?_

_Si y hace dos días lo sorprendí dejándome las rosas en la puerta de mi casa, es un chico guapo, es el chico más popular de la facultad de ingeniería civil, pero le dije que yo estoy enamorada de otro y que no quiero lastimarlo._

_¿Y que te dijo?_

_Pues que no había problema y prefirió ser mi amigo._

_¿En serio?_

_Si y ahorita somos muy buenos amigos._

_¿Y se entero Darien del admirador secreto?_

_Si, es que uno de mis amigos grito que me había llegado otras rosas rojas para mí y Darien escuchó._

_¿Y que te dijo?_

_Pues me dijo que quien me había dado esas rosas y yo le dije que no sabía, que todas las mañanas amanecían en la puerta, realmente se puso celoso._

_¿Y que más te dijo?_

_Pues que como era posible que me regalaran rosas y sobre todo rojas, que él era el único que podía hacer eso, incluso me llamaba cada tercer día._

_¿Y cómo le hiciste para que se calmara?_

_Pues antier me marcó y me pregunto que si habían amanecido las misteriosas rosas otra vez._

_Aja._

_Pues le dije que sí y que no solo amanecieron las flores, sino que también estaba el chico que me las había mandado y se me declaro, pero le dije que no, porque tenía novio y que lo amaba mucho, que él es el hombre de mi vida y Darien me pregunto que como había reaccionado y pues le dije que se puso muy triste pero estuvo muy tranquilo, lo importante fue que entendió y agradeció que haya sido sincera con él y yo le ofrecí mi amistad y acepto._

_Que bueno que todo quedo en paz._

_Así es._

_Bueno te paso a Lita._

_¡Hola Serena!_

_¡Hola! Como te extraño y sobre todo tus ricas tortas que me hacías._

_Yo igual te extraño mucho y pues te tengo una mala noticia._

_¿Qué?_

_Acabamos de cenar eso._

_No es justo._

_Ni modo, lástima que no estas acá, pero te prometo que cuando llegues te preparare toda la comida que quieras, OK._

_OK, es una promesa._

_OK, bueno amiga te dejamos, cuídate mucho, te mandó muchos besos y saludos._

_OK, yo igual, cuídense y adiós._

_Adiós._

Después de que termino de platicar se puso a colocar la foto en el portarretrato y estaba a punto de salir con las copias en la mano y en eso suena el intercomunicador.

_¡Hola cabeza de bombón!_

_¡Hola Haruka!_

_¿Cómo has estado preciosa?_

_Muy bien ¿Y ustedes?_

_Todo bien, ya sabes yo sigo en mis carreras._

_¡Que padre! Como me gustaría estar con ustedes, las extraño demasiado y sobre todo nuestras reuniones en el templo._

_No estés triste cabeza de bombón, el tiempo pasa muy rápido y pronto estarás de regreso con nosotras._

_Gracias Haruka._

_Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama la universidad en la que estas?_

_Se llama University of Western Ontario, ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_Es que te tenemos una sorpresa._

_¿En serio? Dime de que se trata._

_No, porque es sorpresa._

_¡Ay no es justo!_

_Ni modo, bueno déjame te paso a alguien que te quiere saludar._

_¿Quién?_

_Espera y lo verás._

_¡Hola Serena!_

_¡Hola Michiru! ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Muy bien, ya sabes con mis clases y conciertos de violín y sobre todo extrañándote._

_Yo igual las extraño mucho, pero pronto estaré con ustedes._

_Es cierto, bueno te paso a Hotaru._

_¡Hola Serena!_

_¡Hola! Ya ves que si puedes llamarme de manera informal._

_Si ¿Y cómo te trata la vida?_

_Pues bien, en la escuela me va genial, Darien me llama seguido y pues me la pasó increíble con mis compañeros y amigos de aquí._

_Que padre, bueno te paso a Setsuna._

_OK._

_¡Hola!_

_¡Hola Setsuna! ¿Cómo te está yendo? Porque es más fácil que tú me platiques algo a que yo lo haga, tú te sabes todo del futuro._

_Jajajjaaa… Es cierto. Bueno pues todo está bien, ya pronto abriré mi tienda de ropa diseñada por mí._

_Que padre, me muero de ganas de ir a comprar ropa a tu tienda._

_No te preocupes, te mande una maleta con varias prendas para que me hagas promoción._

_OK. Cuando llegue la modelare pero sobre todo te recomendare y gracias por el obsequio._

_De nada, bueno hay alguien más que te quiere saludar._

_¿Quién si no hay otra persona que sepa de nuestro secreto?_

_¡Hola! ¿Y que yo no cuento?_

_¡Rini!_

_¡Ay mamita! ¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí?_

_Claro que no hijita, pero guarda silencio, es que mis amigos pueden oírte._

_Lo siento, ¿Y cómo te ha ido?_

_Pues muy bien, aunque los extraño mucho._

_¿Has hablado con mi papá?_

_Si, y me dijo que muchas gracias por tus cartas y que casi lo cachan con luna pelota y se puso muy nervioso._

_¿En serio? Jajajjaaa…_

_Sí, me dijo que esa vez un amigo entro a su habitación, lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrar a Luna pelota y la puso como cojín, se puso realmente rojo, durante esa acción se le cayó la foto que le mandaste y…_

FLASH BACK

Darien se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro, cuando de pronto apareció una nube rosa y en ella se encontraba Luna pelota con una carta de Rini, el agarro la carta y comenzó a leerla, en ella venía una foto de ellos tres en el futuro, como la familia real, en eso llego un amigo que entro sin avisar.

Hi Darien!

_Hi__ Robbin! _Darien answers very nervous.

_What is that?_

_Is a cushion that my cousin of Tokio sent me._ Darien was very nervous.

_OH…! OK, just seemed to me that floated, is strange._

_Not as you think! And it is a little bit strange._

_And what is this? _He raises the picture of the floor.

_What?_

_Is a picture, this boy are you, I don't have doubt, you and they are wearing strange clothes, but the blonder make me feel peaceful and also has a crescent moon in her forehead like her, although the little girl is look like her except one thing, she has your eyes._

_The blonder is Serena and she is my girlfriend, the little girl is Serena's cousin and for this reason she can't have my eyes, because she is not my family, and the strange clothes are disguises because my friend had a fancy dress ball and raffled the topic and we played to be a royal family, __the disguise's idea was from Serena, she is very creative._ He was nervous and blushes.

_OK__, you look very well and she is very pretty._

_¡Hey!_Darien was jealous.

_Don't be jealous, you know that she is__ falling in love with you._

_It's true and I´m falling in love for her._

_So, do you like to go to breakfast with us?_

_Yes__, just wait a moment._

_OK. _He leaves to the room.

_He almost __discovers to me, I'm sorry Luna P for flatten you, I hadn't another option._

(Traducción)

_¡Hola Darien!_

_¡Hola! _Muy nervioso.

_¿Qué es eso?_

_Es un cojín que me mando mi prima de Tokio._ Extremadamente nervioso.

_¡Ahhh…! OK, solo que me pareció que flotaba, es extraña._

_¡No como crees! Y si es un poco extraña._

_¿Y esto?_ Recoge del piso una fotografía.

_¿Qué?_

_Es una foto, pero que extraña ropa, tú eres el, no me queda duda, pero la rubia me provoca una paz y además tiene una luna creciente en la frente al igual que la peli rosada, pero lo más extraño es que esta niña se parece mucho a ella pero tiene tu mirada._

Sumamente nervioso y sonrojado. _Es que ella es la prima de Serena, mi novia, por eso se parecen mucho y como crees que va a tener mi mirada si no es nada mío y tenemos esa ropa porque uno de mis amigos hizo una fiesta de disfraces y al rifar los temas nos toco hacerla de una familia de reyes fantasiosa y a Serena se le ocurrió esto, es muy creativa. Si eso._

_OK, se ven muy bien y tu novia es muy guapa._

_¡Oye! _Se puso muy celoso.

_No te pongas celoso, sabes que ella solo tiene ojos para ti._

_Tienes razón y yo solo los tengo para ella. _

_Bueno ¿Quieres venir a desayunar con nosotros?_

_Si, ahorita te alcanzo._

_OK_. Robbin_ s_ale de la habitación.

_Casi me cachan, lo siento luna pelota pero no quedo otro remedio que aplastarte._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Jajajjaaa… ¡Pero cómo se atreve a negar a su propia hija!_

_Y que querías que les dijera que la niña que aparece en la foto es su hija que todavía no nace._

_Bueno, tienes razón, si lo hubiera dicho ahorita estuviera en el manicomio._

_Si, por cierto yo también he recibido tus cartas, están muy lindas, gracias. Me gusto mucho la foto que me mandaste donde estaban los reyes y tú._

_¡Ay Serena! ¿Por qué no dices nosotros los reyes y tú?_

_Es que no me puedo acostumbrar._

_¡Ay mamita!_

En eso Caroline abre la puerta de la habitación de Serena provocándole un susto de muerte y esconde el intercomunicador.

_Serena tienes una llamada de Darien._

_Si ahorita voy._

_¿Era mi idea o estabas hablando con alguien? Es que escuche una voz de una niña que te decía mamita o algo así._

Serena se puso muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

_No, es tu idea, si estoy sola, ya sabes que yo siempre me la paso platicando con mi gatita luna aunque ella no me conteste, además no tengo hijos._

Luna con una gota en la cabeza.

_Es cierto, creo que ya estoy loca, bueno… Apúrate te esperan en la línea._

_OK._

_Por cierto que no se te olviden las copias._

_Ten, las acabo de encontrar._

_OK._

Caroline sale de la habitación de Serena.

_Te dije que tuvieras más cuidado._

_Si Luna, lo sé, lo siento._

_Ay Serena contigo._

_Rini sigues ahí._

_Si, bueno te dejo para que platiques con mi papá_

_Bueno nos vemos pronto, saludos a todos en el futuro y cuídate mucho._

_OK, cuídate y salúdame a mi papá, adiós._

_Adiós._

Serena agarra la foto de sus amigas y corre a la sala a contestar la llamada.

_Bueno._

_Hola pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí._

_¡No como crees! Jamás haría algo así, es que estaba platicando con las chicas por el intercomunicador. _Le susurro Serena.

_OK ¿Y por qué tanto misterio?_ Imitando la voz de Serena.

_Es que los chicos están aquí._

_OK._

_Por cierto también hable con Rini, está en Tokio._

_¿Qué? ¿Y eso? ¿Paso algo?_

_No, solo quiso saludar a las chicas y claro usar el intercomunicador para hablar conmigo, jejejjeee… Además me dijo que le mandara saludos a su papá. _Se lo dice sarcásticamente.

_Gracias ¿Y cómo te ha ido? _Sonrojado.

_Muy bien amor, aunque extraño tus besos y tus abrazos._

Yo igual, pero pronto estaremos juntos.

Eso si ¿Y a ti como te ha ido?

Muy bien, ya sabes me la pasó estudiando para que cuando nos casemos te de un buen patrimonio.

-Sonrojada- _OK._

_Bueno preciosa te dejo porque para que termines tu tarea._

_OK, te mando muchos besos y te amo._

_Yo igual te amo._

Serena cuelga el teléfono y les pregunta a sus amigos.

_¿Puedo colocar esta foto aquí?_

_¡Claro!_

_¿Podemos verla?_

_Por supuesto._

_¿Quiénes son ellas?_

_Ellas son mis amigas._

_¿Las que viven en Tokio? _Dijo George.

_Si._

_Son muy bonitas._ Dijo Matthew.

_Si y también son unas lindas personas, las quiero mucho, ellas han estado en las buenas y en las malas._

_¿Cómo se llaman? _Dijo George.

_La chica de cabello azul se llama Amy, la de cabello rubio con el moño rojo se llama Mina, la de cabello negro y largo se llama Rei, la de cabello castaño se llama Lita, la de cabello negro y corto se llama Hotaru, la de cabello corto y rubio se llama Haruka, la de cabello verde Acqua se llama Michiru y la de cabello largo y verde se llama Setsuna._

_OK, espero conocerlas algún día._

_A mi también._

_¿Y por qué este portarretrato?_

Serena se puso muy nerviosa y no sabía que contestar hasta que se le ocurrió algo. _Este…_

_¿Tiene algún significado para ti?_

_No, bueno si, es que cuando éramos niñas jugábamos a que éramos unas guerreras y a la vez unas princesas y elegimos un planeta cada quien y después se nos unió Hotaru ya que ella es más pequeña que nosotras._

_OK._

_¿Y que planeta eligió cada una?_

_Amy eligió Mercurio, Mina eligió Venus, Rei eligió Marte, Lita eligió Júpiter, Hotaru eligió Saturno, Haruka eligió Urano, Michiru escogió Neptuno, Setsuna escogió Plutón y yo elegí La Luna, que no es precisamente un planeta pero siempre me ha gustado._

_Wow, como es la fantasía y la imaginación cuando eres pequeño ¿Verdad?_ Dijo George.

_No sé porque pero cuando veo esta foto, siento una paz, una seguridad, me siento a salvo._

_Este… Yo creo que es nuestra amistad la que te provoca ese sentimiento._

_Puede ser._ Dijo Ángeles.

_No sé porque, pero estas chicas se me hacen conocidas pero no recuerdo de donde._ Dijo Miko

Serena no supo que decir, ya que Miko ni los demás reconocieron a Michiru ni a Haruka porque traían puesto ropa diferente a la que suelen usar cuando son personas públicas.

_Sí, pero miren hace un tiempo me puse a investigar sobre la mitología de los planetas y me encontré un reportaje de un grupo de 9 chicas que protegían la paz mundial, precisamente en Tokio de donde tu eres Serena, eran conocidas como las Sailor Scouts. Miren esta foto que imprimí._

Muy nerviosa. _Ehhh…_ Pensando. _Cálmate Serena, ellos no saben nada y si te pones nerviosa pueden sospechar algo. _

Ya más calmada decidió contestar. _Es cierto, en una ocasión me toco verlas, se veían hermosas, eran muy fuertes._

Luna que estaba escuchando todo le salió una gota enorme en la cabeza.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que las chicas se comunicaron con Serena, en Canadá empezó a correr la voz de que iban a haber 2 eventos muy importantes, uno de música clásica y uno de carreras de autos, también se corrió la voz de que la violinista número 1 y el corredor más importante de la formula 1 iban a llegar a la universidad para repartir entradas para ambos eventos, pero como Serena y sus amigos se la pasaron estudiando nunca escucharon los rumores.

El lunes por la mañana Serena y sus amigos llegaban a la universidad, había mucho movimiento, cosa que les pareció muy raro.

_¿Qué estará pasando? _Dijo Serena.

_No sé, pero está muy raro todo esto ¿No creen? _Dijo Matthew.

_Si, es verdad. _Dijo Caroline.

_Quien sabe que esté pasando. _Dijo Ángeles.

_Mejor apurémonos, porque ya es algo tarde. _Dijo Leslie.

_Tienes razón y nos toca clases con el Sr. Anderson. _Dijo George.

_Si y recuerden que odia la impuntualidad. _Señalo Miko.

_Es cierto, vámonos. _Agrego Serena.

En eso pasan por un tumulto de gente muy eufórica, en eso los visitantes sienten la energía de la princesa de la luna.

_¡Ahí viene! _

_Si._

_¡Hola cabeza de bombón! ¿Qué ya no saludas?_

Serena se detuvo y se quedo pensando.

_Esa voz, me es muy familiar._

_¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de nosotras Serena?_

Serena voltea y se sorprende al ver a las mujeres que la llamaron, pero los amigos de Serena se sorprenden al ver a Michiru y a Haruka, ya que por la forma en que vestían ahora sí lograron reconocerlas.

_¡Haruka! ¡Michiru!_

_¡Hola preciosa! _Dijo Haruka.

_Sere ¿Cómo has estado? _Dijo Michiru.

_¡Muy bien! Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_¿Te acuerdas de la sorpresa?_

_Si._

_Pues es esta._

_¡Wow Michiru, nunca me lo imagine! ¿Y las demás?_

_No pudieron venir, pero las chicas te mandan muchos saludos._

_Gracias, las he extrañado muchísimo, me hacen mucha falta amigas._

_Tú también nos haces falta cabeza de bombón._

_Serena ¿De dónde conoces a Haruka, la mejor corredora de autos de la formula 1? y… _Dijo Miko.

…_Y a Michiru, la mejor violinista del mundo. _Finalizando Caroline.

Muy sonrojadas contestaron. _Gracias._

_Chicos, ellas son mis amigas, se acuerdan de la foto que les enseñe._

_¿La que está en la sala? _Dijo Ángeles.

_Si, pues son ellas._

_Pues que bien guardado te lo tenías. _Dijo Matthew.

_Ya no llores, mejor vamos a desayunar. _Michiru dijo tratando de consolar a Serena.

_No puedo, tengo clases_

_Pero si suspendieron las clases por nuestra visita._

_¿En serio?_

_Te dije que no se iba a dar cuenta, es muy distraída. _Acoto Michiru.

_Entonces vamos a desayunar ¿Nos acompañan chicos?_

Todos contestaron a coro. ¡_Pues claro!_

_Además te trajimos unas revistas, para que sepas de tus amigas. _Menciono Haruka.

_¿Mis amigas en revistas?_

_Si, mira aquí las tienes, léelas y te darás cuenta de todo. _Menciono Michiru.

Chica genio, la mejor estudiante con el más alto coeficiente intelectual: AMY MIZUNO.

La Sacerdotisa más joven de Japón, dueña del templo Hikawa, la mejor atracción turística de Tokio: REI HINO.

La ganadora del primer lugar en el concurso de cocina nacional, una estudiante de Universidad: LITA KINO.

La revelación del año, la modelo más joven de la colección de Jessica Trosman: MINA AINO.

Entrevista a la hija del mejor científico de Tokio: HOTARU TOMOE.

La primera mujer y mejor corredora de autos de carrera de la formula 1: HARUKA TENOU.

La mejor violinista del mundo, da a conocer su siguiente colección de pinturas: MICHIRU KAIOU.

La próxima diseñadora de modas, la revelación en la moda, la ganadora del concurso del mejor vestido de novia: SETSUNA MEIOU.

_Wow, Serena está rodeada de mucha gente famosa. _Dijo Miko.

_Así es, pero no sólo nosotras somos las famosas, también ella es famosa en Tokio._

_¡Chicas no!_

_Bombón, ya es hora que sepan de ti._

_No entiendo. _Dijo Ángeles.

_Este…yo…_

_Es que Serena, entró a un concurso de canto y ganó. _Expreso Michiru.

_Así es, y el premio fue esta beca. _Señalo Haruka.

_Ella es una excelente cantante, yo no sé porque no quiere dedicarse a esto, pero bueno, es decisión de ella, y aquí está la revista donde ella salió, que por cierto Darién ya tiene un ejemplar en sus manos._

_¿Quién le mando la revista?_

_Eso es un secreto, que nadie de nosotras te dirá, pero el asunto es que ya la tiene._

_¡Haruka!... Pero chicas en esa foto me veo rara._

_No es cierto, te ves muy linda y Darién nos dijo que estabas hermosa, así que no tienes más que decir._

_Gracias Michiru._

_Bueno mi competencia es este sábado y el concierto de Michiru es este domingo así que aquí tienen las entradas, son VIP, OK._

_¡Gracias!_

_Y ten por seguro que estaremos ahí. _Finalizo Serena.

La semana paso volando y la competencia se llevo a cabo, coronando una vez más a Haruka como la mejor de la carrera, todos estaban emocionados, de ahí se fueron a cenar para celebrar la victoria, todos se retiraron temprano ya que Michiru no se debía desvelar, ya el domingo por la noche se llevo a cabo el concierto, estuvo de maravilla, al término de este se fueron a cenar y a festejar, ya que el lunes siguiente no iban a tener clases por la desvelada del concierto, a la mañana siguiente todos se dirigieron al aeropuerto para despedir a Haruka y a Michiru, aunque Serena no quería que se marcharan tan pronto, pero entendía que tenían otros compromisos que cumplir.

Después de la partida de Haruka y Michiru, decidieron aprender los idiomas de sus amigos, así que acordaron que cada uno les enseñara a los otros su idioma, así que empezaron con perfeccionar su ingles, si porque aunque no lo crean Serena estudio ingles en Japón, 5 meses después todos ya dominaban ese idioma.

Después siguieron con el francés y a los 4 meses ya lo hablaban, luego pasaron al español que les costó un poquito pero 6 meses después ya lo conversaban perfectamente.

Luego siguieron con el alemán y tardaron 5 meses en aprenderlo y por último el japonés y con este tardaron 10 meses porque era el más difícil.

_Ay que sueño tengo. _Dijo Leslie.

_Ya falta poco para que terminemos la tarea e ir a descansar._

_Tienes razón Sere ¿Me prestas tú calculadora?_

_Si, está en mi cajón._

_OK, voy por ella._

_Si._

Leslie entro a la habitación a buscar la calculadora en el cajón de Serena y sobre este estaba el intercomunicador y le llamo la atención.

_¿Qué es esto?_

En eso Luna llego y comenzó a hablar, Leslie se asustó mucho y se puso a gritar.

_¡Ay no puede ser!_

Leslie salió corriendo de la habitación.

_¿Qué paso? _Dijo Ángeles.

_Ya me estoy volviendo loca._

_¿Por qué? _Dijo George.

_Tranquila. _Dijo Miko.

_Haber dinos ¿Que pasó? _Dijo Matthew.

_¡Es que Luna hablo!_

_¿Qué?_ Serena se puso nerviosa

_¡Tranquila! no puede ser, Luna es una gata y los gatos no hablan. _Dijo Caroline.

Serena se quedo pensando _¡Ay Luna! Debería tener más cuidado._

_¿Verdad Serena?_

_Si, tranquilízate, solo es producto de tú cansancio._

_Tienen razón_. Dijo más tranquila Leslie.

_Ya pasó, tranquila._

_Si gracias, ya me siento mejor._

_Que bueno._

_Por cierto ¿Qué es esto?_

Serena Se sorprende al ver el intercomunicador.

_Nada, es mi despertador._

_OK, está muy bonito._

_Si verdad._

_¿Dónde lo compraste?_

_Me lo regalo mi amiga Rei._

_OK._

En eso tocan el timbre y sale Serena.

_¡Buenas tardes! Hay un paquete para la Srita. Serena Tsukino._

_Sí, soy yo._

_Firme aquí, por favor._

_OK, tenga esto es para usted._

_Gracias._

_De nada._

_¿Qué te llegó? _Dijo Leslie.

_Es un paquete, y creo saber de quién es… ¡Lo sabía! Es de_ _mi amiga Setsuna y me mando ropa, ya les había dicho que está empezando en el mundo del modelaje._

_¿Qué bonita esta? _Dijo Leslie.

_Si, miren chicas, también les mandó un regalo a ustedes._

_Gracias._

_Ya saben a promocionar se ha dicho._

_Entonces hay que ponernos manos a la obra. _Dijo Ángeles.

A la mañana siguiente estrenaron la ropa que les había mandado Setsuna y tuvo mucho éxito.

_¡Hola! ¿Dónde compraron su ropa? ¡Esta bellísima! _

_Es de una diseñadora de Tokio._

_Si y es mi amiga._

_¿En serio? Pues dile que ponga una boutique aquí, seguro tendrá mucho éxito._

_Si, gracias, le voy a decir._

_OK, me avisas para llevar a mis amigas._

_Muy bien._

Serena le aviso por el intercomunicador sobre el éxito de la ropa y le dijo que pusieran una tienda en Canadá y Setsuna le hizo caso y tuvo mucho éxito, ella se volvió una diseñadora de gran renombre, era conocida en todo el mundo.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y finalmente se graduaron con honores en la especialidad de hotelería, y además estaban muy contentos porque ya sabían 5 idiomas contando el natal y para festejar decidieron hacer un viaje.

Primero visitaron Estados Unidos, ahí estuvieron 2 semanas, luego viajaron a México, ahí visitaron Guadalajara y no quisieron desaprovechar la oportunidad de ir a las maravillosas playas de Cancún ahí estuvieron otras 2 semanas, después viajaron a París y pasaron otras 2 semanas, después se desplazaron a Alemania y les fascino todos los lugares culturales que tenían y esto les sirvió para practicar un poco cada uno de los idiomas que habían aprendido.

Mientras tanto en Tokio estaban las chicas muy contentas porque ya les faltaba una semana para terminar su carrera y sobre todo porque pronto vendría Serena, pero ya estaban algo extrañadas.

_Por cierto chicas no creen que Serena ya debería estar por aquí. _Dijo Rei.

_Si es cierto. _Dijo Amy.

_Además Darien ya lleva un mes aquí y no sabemos nada de ella. _Dijo Lita.

_Eso ya me preocupo mucho, no será que ella ya se olvido de nosotras. _Dijo Mina.

_¡Ay Mina que cosas se te ocurren!_ Dijo Rei.

En eso llega Darien.

_¡Hola chicas!_

_¡Hola Darien!_

_¿Chicas saben algo de Serena? Es que ya debió de haber regresado y nada, pero ¿Ustedes tienen su celular verdad?_

_No Darien, nosotras no tenemos su teléfono, además recuerda que nosotras usábamos el intercomunicador y eso nos preocupa porque ya no lo ha hecho. _Dijo Amy.

_No será que haya aparecido algún maligno en Canadá. _Dijo Mina.

_No lo creo, ya hubiéramos sentido la presencia de algún maligno. _Dijo Lita.

Mientras tanto en Alemania, todos se encontraban de lo más divertidos y fueron a una agencia de viajes a comprar los boletos a su último destino: Tokio.

_¿Serena les vas a avisar a tus amigos y a tu novio que llegas? ¿O no?_ Dijo Matthew.

_No, les voy a llegar de sorpresa._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola chicas y chicos, aquí les dejo otro fic esperando que les guste mucho, me encantaría recibir sus reviews para saber que les parece, esta historia ya tiene tiempo que la escribí y hasta ahora me anime a publicarla.**

**Saludos a todos desde Cancún. **

**Atte.: *** PAO *** (Lauris princess)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAILOR MOON**

**CAMINO AL FUTURO**

**Cap. 2.- De regreso a casa.**

Horas más tarde ellos ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Tokio y se fueron al hotel y Serena se dirigió a su casa.

Serena toco la puerta esperando que mamá Ikuko le abriera la puerta.

_Sí, que desea. _Mamá Ikuko abrió la puerta muy distraída.

_¡Hola! Tan rápido te olvidaste de tú hija._

_¡Serena! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_¡Hola mamá! Es que ya termine mi carrera y quise darles una sorpresa._

_¡Ay hija! Si que nos diste una gran sorpresa, pero pasa no te quedes ahí._

_Si mamá los extrañe mucho ¿Donde esta papá y Sammy?_

_Nosotros también. Tú papá y Sammy no han llegado pero no tardan, así que ayúdame a poner la mesa. _Ambas mujeres se abrazan.

_Se van a llevar una gran sorpresa._

Mientras Serena pone la mesa, llegan Sammy y el Sr. Tsukino pero al ver a la joven rubia no la reconocieron, porque ella ya había cambiado mucho, era toda una mujer, su cuerpo estaba más estilizado, había ganado altura e incluso ya no usaba esas coletas que la caracterizaban.

_¡Buenas tardes señorita! _Dijo el Sr. Tsukino.

_¡Buenas tardes! _DijoSammy.

_¡Hola papá! ¡Hola Sammy!_

El Sr. Tsukino se quedo sin habla al igual que Sammy, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

_¡Serena!_

_¡Hija!_

_Así es papá, ya me tienen de regreso._

Ambos la abrazaron, después se pusieron a comer, paso el tiempo y Serena les contó todas las aventuras que paso con sus amigos, también les platico sobre la visita de Haruka y Michiru a Canadá y les dijo que se habían ido de viaje cosa que le gusto mucho, pero en especial le gusto Cancún y que esa había sido la razón por la cual ella no llego antes.

_Bueno mamá estuvo todo muy rico, pero tengo que irme a ver a las chicas hace mucho que no las veo y les quiero dar una sorpresa._

_Claro hija vete con mucho cuidado ehhh…._

_Si mamá, entonces ahorita regreso._

Mientras Serena sale de su casa, sus papás y Sammy se quedan boquiabiertos con lo cambiada que esta Serena.

_Serena ya no es la niña llorona que se fue de aquí._

_No hijo, ella ha madurado mucho._

_Así es y eso me da mucho gusto._

Mientras Serena va en camino, las chicas se encuentran reunidas en el templo y como siempre recordando a Serena, en eso llega Darién y se pone a platicar con ellas.

_¡Hola chicas! ¿Alguna novedad?_

_No, aun no sabemos nada de ella._ Dijo una muy preocupada Rei.

_Esta situación me está preocupando demasiado. _Dijo Darién.

_A mí también. _Menciono Amy.

_Chicos no se preocupen, ya verán que pronto sabremos de Serena. _Señalo Lita.

_¡Es cierto! Lita tiene razón. _Dijo Mina.

_Así es, si le hubiera pasado algo ya nos hubiéramos enterado. _Dijo Darién.

_Es verdad, además Luna está con ella, ya nos hubiera avisado. _Acoto Amy.

_Pues sí, incluso Setsuna ya nos hubiera avisado si algo cambiara en el futuro. _Dijo Rei.

_Tienes mucha razón, aparte si Serena se hubiera transformado nosotros lo hubiéramos sentido ¿No creen? _Dijo Mina.

De repente se abre la puerta principal del Templo, todos se quedaron extrañados pero como la voz de Serena había cambiado no la reconocieron, su voz era madura, era toda una señorita de 22 años.

_¿No creen que les haga falta alguien en esta reunión? _Les dijo Serena.

_¿Qué? _Contestaron todos.

_¿A caso ya no me recuerdan? _Serena lo dijo simulando un poco de tristeza.

Las chicas y Darién tratan de reconocer la voz pero no lo consiguen, ya que su voz sonaba diferente en el intercomunicador y el teléfono. Serena al no ver ninguna reacción decide asomarse pero las chicas ni así la reconocen, ya que Serena tenía el cabello a la altura del busto y en capas con unos mechones color negro, en eso Amy se le queda viendo a la muchacha para tratar de reconocerla y se percata de algo.

_¿Serena? _Dijo Amy.

_¿Qué? _Contestaron a coro.

Pero Darién se queda boquiabierto por la imagen de la chica, pero sobre todo su belleza y sus hermosos ojos azules.

_¡No puede ser Serena! Ella lucia diferente en el intercomunicador. _Dijo una incrédula Rei.

_Si es ella. _Recalco Amy.

_¡No puede ser Amy! Además Serena jamás abandonaría sus coletas y mucho menos el largo de su cabello._

_¡Claro que es ella Lita! Ella trae el broche de Sailor Moon, nadie puede portarlo más que ella._

Y todos se le quedan viendo al broche que la muchacha tenia, mientras ella les sonreía.

_¡Serena!_ Corren a abrazarla y se ponen a llorar.

_¡Chicas, las extrañe demasiado!_

Y en eso aparece Luna saludándolas.

_¡Hola chicas!_

_¡Luna! Te extrañamos mucho. _Ellas corrieron con la hermosa gatita, en eso Darién se acerca a la dulce de Serena.

_¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo has estado?_

_¡Muy bien!_

_Y ¿Cuándo llegaste?_

_Hace unas horas._

_¿Por qué no avisaste que llegabas? Pudimos ir por ti al aeropuerto._

_Porque quería darles una sorpresa._

_Si que nos la diste, ¿Y a qué debemos el cambio tan extremo?_

_Es que mis amigos de Canadá me dijeron que ya dejara atrás a la niña de los chonguitos, así que les hice caso y me lo corte y pinte ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo look Darién?_

_Me parece algo radical y extravagante, pero aún así te ves hermosa._

_Gracias amor._

_Por cierto Serena ¿Ya te graduaste? _Dijo Rei.

_Así es y lo hice con muy buenas calificaciones, y no es por presumir pero… Hablo 4 idiomas más._

_¿Qué? _Contestaron con incredulidad.

_¿Y porque no me dijiste nada? _Dijo Darién.

_Es que quería darles otra sorpresa._

_Serena hablando 4 idiomas más, no lo creo. _Dijo Mina.

_Y ¿que idiomas aprendiste Serena?_

_Bueno como saben hablo japonés,_

_¡Serena! _Todos la interrumpen creyendo que era una broma.

_¡Esperen chicas déjenme terminar! Bueno les decía… Aprendí español, alemán, francés e inglés._

Y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y en eso interviene Luna.

_Es cierto, me consta, porque por determinado tiempo se la pasaban hablando en los diferentes idiomas para practicar._

_¡Wow! _Todos contestaron muy sorprendidos.

_Haber dinos una frase en cualquier idioma. _Dijo Rei.

_Les voy a decir una frase en los diferentes idiomas OK._

_OK_

_En alemán: Hallo, Guten Morgen, Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich habe sie. En español: Hola, Buenos días ¿Como están? __Las extrañe. En ingles: Hi, Good morning, How are you? I missed you. En francés: Salut, Bonjour, comment allez-vous? __Les étonnez._

_¿Qué? _Nadie entendió lo que Serena trato de decirles.

_Jajajjaaa…_

_¿A que debemos tú cambio de look? _Dijo Amy.

_Pues una de mis amigas me dijo que me hiciera un cambio radical, cosa que no pensé demasiado y fuimos al salón de belleza, pero cuando me estaban cortando mi cabello, sufrí y mucho, porque nunca me lo había cortado y luego vinieron estos mechones que al principio me preocupe por la locura que estaba haciendo, pero cuando vi el resultado me encantó._

_¡Está increíble!_ Dijo Mina.

_¡Está genial!_ Dijo Lita.

_Me parece algo extravagante pero… ¡Me gusta!_ Dijo Amy.

_Pues la verdad… ¡Ya era hora que dejarás atrás esas coletas! ¿No crees?_ Dijo Rei.

Todos los presentes no pudieron aguantarse las ganas de reírse.

_Bueno porque mejor no me acompañan al hotel donde están hospedados mis amigos._

_¿Has dicho amigos?_

_Si Mina y además son extranjeros, bueno también tengo amigas._

_OK, vamos._ Dijo Rei.

Una vez llegado al hotel Serena pregunta por ellos en recepción y le comunican a la habitación de uno de ellos. Y las chicas se quedan escuchando.

_Hi_

_Hi George, How are you? I'm Serena._

_Hi Serena, I'm fine thank you, and you?_

_Me too, George I'm here in the front desk with my friends, I'd like to introduce you and Angeles, Miko, Rose, Leslie and Matthew are with you?_

_No Serena, they are in their rooms, but we'll be there in 5 minutes._

_OK George, I'll be waiting for you but tell them please._

_OK._

Serena cuelga el teléfono y las chicas se quedan sorprendidas porque Serena hablo en ingles, ya que cuando iban en la preparatoria solía reprobar esta materia, además no es lo mismo decir una frase a tener una conversación en ese idioma.

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Nada._ Todas contestaron.

_La verdad yo me sorprendí mucho._

_¿Por qué Darién?_

_Es que a ti no te gustaba el inglés._

_Bueno, lo que paso, es que tuve que aprenderlo, sino no iba a entender nada y sobre todo porque en mi carrera es necesaria la diversidad de idiomas._

_¿Y los chavos?_

_Ahorita bajan, Mina no te desesperes. _

Después de un rato.

_¡Miren ahí vienen!_

_¡Hola chicos!_

_¡Hola Serena!_

_George, Rose, Leslie, Ángeles, Matthew, Miko, Caroline ellas son Amy y es doctora, Mina es cantante y actriz, Lita es una excelente chef, Rei es compositora y Darién mi novio un excelente pediatra._

_Hola! Mucho gusto. _Saludo Ángeles.

_Bueno chicos nada más vine a eso y a invitarles a una pequeña reunión que vamos a hacer en el Templo Hikawa a las 5:00 pm., ¿Les gustaría ir?_

_¡Claro Serena! _Contestaron todos.

_Pero ¿Cómo llegamos ahí? _Dijo Matthew.

_No se preocupen nosotras venimos por ustedes, además ahí estarán Haruka y Michiru, conocerán a la famosa diseñadora Setsuna y a Hotaru Tomoe._

_OK, entonces hasta mañana. _Dijo Matthew.

_OK, hasta mañana._

Al día siguiente las chicas van por los chavos al hotel para ir a la reunión sin imaginar lo que les esperaba. Los chavos jamás se enteraron del secreto de Serena. Ahí conocieron a Setsuna y a Hotaru, pero también les alegró volver a ver a Haruka y a Michiru después de tanto tiempo de no verse.

_¡Hola chicas!_ Corrió a abrazar a sus amigas.

_¡Hola cabeza de bombón! ¿Dónde dejaste los chonguitos?_

_Decidí hacer un cambio de look._

_Son buenos los cambios._

_Así es Michiru, quería verme diferente y creo que lo conseguí._

_Te ves bien._

_¡Gracias Hotaru!_

_Si_, p_ero luces mejor en el futuro con tus chonguitos. _Le dice en secreto a Serena.

_Shhh… Lo sé, pero falta mucho para eso y cuando eso ocurra, ya habré recuperado el largo de mi cabello._

_Es cierto, pero si vieras la foto que tiene guardada el Rey Endimión, con este cambio de look, la verdad lo impactaste._

_¿Quién te dijo?_

_Rini._

_Me lo suponía, Rini nunca va a dejar de ser una chica muy comunicativa._

Serena y Setsuna comienzan a reír.

_¿Qué tanto se secretean ustedes dos?_

_Nada prin… digo… Darién, solo que estábamos platicando de mis negocios que se quedaron en Canadá._

_¡Ahhh…! OK._

_Bueno les presento a unos amigos, ellos son George, Leslie, Matthew, Rose, Ángeles y Caroline._

_¡Hola! Mucho gusto._ Todos saludaron cortésmente.

_Chicos, ellas son Hotaru una estudiante de universidad, ella esta estudiando para ser una Química-bióloga y ella es Setsuna la diseñadora de modas más importante del mundo, bueno a las demás ya las conocen._

_¡Hola! Mucho gusto._

_¡Hola! Tú ropa esta increíble. _Le dijo Ángeles.

_¡Que bueno que les gusto!_

Una vez todos reunidos se la pasaron súper y llego la hora de la despedida, los chavos se estaban retirando a su hotel, las chicas y Darién se quedaron un rato más, en eso escuchan un grito de una muchacha que fue al Templo y las chicas salen a ver que paso, pero los chavos al escuchar el grito deciden regresar pensando que las chicas estaban en peligro.

_Chicas un enemigo acaba de aparecer, tenemos que transformarnos. _Dijo Rei.

_¡Sí! _Dijeron todos.

Ellas no se dieron cuenta que los amigos de Serena habían regresado.

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Moon!_

_Transformación. _Dijeron todas.

Darién no se quedo atrás, ya que también se transforma en Tuxedo Mask, la ráfaga de colores se comenzó a observar, cosa que George, Rose, Leslie, Matthew, Miko y Ángeles no daban crédito de lo que veían, no podían creer que sus amigos se estaban transformando.

_¡Sailor Mercury!_

_¡Sailor Venus!_

_¡Sailor Mars!_

_¡Sailor __Jupiter!_

_¡Sailor Saturn!_

_¡Sailor Uranus!_

_¡Sailor Neptune!_

_¡Sailor Plut!_

_¡Sailor Moon!_

_¡Tuxedo Mask!_

Serena al transformarse recupera el largo de su cabello y vuelve a tener sus chonguitos que tanto la caracterizan.

_¡Oh my god!_Dijo George.

_¡Serena! What happened?_Dijo Miko.

(Traducción)

_¡__Oh por __dios__!_

_¡Serena! ¿Qué pasa?_

Fin de la traducción.

En eso Sailor Moon voltea y al descubrir a sus amigos se sorprende y las chicas también.

_¿Con que ellos son importantes para ustedes verdad? ¡Pues mueran! _

_¡Ahhh! _Todos gritan al recibir el impacto del ataque.

_¡Nooooooo…!_

En eso una luz sale de la insignia lunar de Sailor Moon que la cubre, haciendo que todos cubran sus ojos por la intensidad de la luz, al quitarse esta luz descubren que se convirtió en La Neo Reina Serena y las chicas se sorprenden al igual que Darién.

_¡Sailor Moon se ha convertido en La Neo Reina Serena! _Dijo Sailor Venus.

_¡No puede ser! _Dijo Sailor Mercury.

Mientras Sailor Moon siente un enorme coraje y junta una gran cantidad de energía con la cual crea un nuevo báculo que era muy hermoso, ese báculo era un poco más grande que el que Sailor Galaxia le destruyo, era blanco con rosa y en la punta tenía el cristal de plata y arriba de este estaba una corona con estrellas y una hermosa luna dorada y pronuncia las siguientes palabras.

_¡Por el poder Eterno de la princesa de la Luna!_

Del báculo salió una luz blanca que destruyo al monstruo, Sailor Moon al utilizar una gran cantidad de energía se desmaya y desaparece la transformación de La Neo Reina Serena y después se des transforma sin quitarse su insignia lunar. En eso los chicos que fueron atacados corren hacia Serena con un poco de dificultad, la sorpresa no se quita de sus rostros, pero sobre todo sentimiento esta la preocupación por su amiga y las chicas junto con Darién se des transforman estando aún consternados por lo sucedido.

_¿Qué paso aquí? _SeñaloÁngeles.

_¿Serena está bien? _Dijo Leslie.

_Si ella está bien, es solo que uso mucha energía y su cuerpo no aguanto, lo único que necesita es descansar. Llevémosla adentro. _Dijo Darién.

_¿Nos pueden explicar sobre esto? _Dijo Matthew.

_Esperemos a que despierte la princesa, digo Serena y que ella les cuente. _Dijo Setsuna.

_¿La princesa? _Dijo Rose.

_OK, esperaremos a que ella despierte. _Menciono Miko.

Mientras esperaban a que Serena despertara, todos permanecían callados, media hora después ella despierta y pregunta por sus amigos.

_¿Dónde están mis amigos?_

_Aquí estamos Sere. _Dijo Matthew.

_No te preocupes, estamos bien. _Señalo Rose.

_Que bueno amigos, es que me preocupe por ustedes._

_Bueno, lo importante es que todos estamos bien. _Dijo Miko.

_Es cierto. _Dijo Ángeles.

_Sí, pero ¿Qué fue todo esto? _Menciono Leslie.

_Está bien, les contaré, es un secreto que vengo guardando junto con mis otras amigas y Darién, no se los dije porque es difícil de comprender…_

…_Hace mucho tiempo existió un reino llamado el Milenio de Plata, en ese lugar vivían La Reina Serenity, La Princesa Serena, que eran las soberanas de La Luna. Con ellas vivían las 4 guerreras de los planetas interiores que eran las princesas de sus respectivos planetas: Sailor Mercury, Venus; Mars y Júpiter, ellas se encargaban de la seguridad del reino._

_Mientras en el sistema solar externo se encontraban otras guerreras que también se encargaban de la seguridad del reino pero de invasores que venían del espacio y también eran princesas: Sailor Saturn, Uranus, Neptune y Plut._

_La princesa de La Luna se enamoro del Príncipe Endimión que era el soberano de La Tierra y el también le correspondía, así que estaban comprometidos y pronto se casarían, pero la maldad de La Reina Beryl atacó este reino y lo destruyó, matando a las guerreras, a la princesa, al príncipe y a todo ser viviente con excepción de La Reina Serenity y esta al ver esa terrible escena decidió usar un legendario cristal llamado el cristal de plata que solo la familia real puede usar y atacó, esto le provocó la muerte, ella les dio una nueva oportunidad de renacer en esta época y en este mundo. Y por lo tanto:_

_La princesa de Mercurio es Amy (Sailor Mercury), la princesa de Venus es Mina (Sailor Venus), la princesa de Marte es Rei (Sailor Mars), la princesa de Júpiter es Lita (Sailor Júpiter), la princesa de Saturno es Hotaru (Sailor Saturn), la princesa de Urano es Haruka (Sailor Uranus), la princesa de Neptuno es Michiru (Sailor Neptune), la princesa de Plutón es Setsuna (Sailor Plut), el príncipe de La Tierra Endimión es Darién (Tuxedo Mask) y la princesa de La Luna Serena soy yo (Sailor Moon)._

_Hemos luchado contra diversos enemigos tratando de salvar este hermoso planeta desde que teníamos 13 años y cuando cumplimos 16 tuvimos que enfrentarnos a una dura batalla mejor conocida como la Batalla de las Sailor, donde yo luche para regresar el brillo a toda la Vía Láctea y lo conseguimos…_

_Entonces lo que vimos después de que te transformaras en Sailor Moon ¿fue a la princesa de La Luna? _Dijo Miko.

_No, ustedes vieron a La Neo Reina Serena._

_¿A La Neo Reina Serena? _Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

_Así es, déjenme les termino de contar._

_Adelante. _Dijo Ángeles.

…_Después de un tiempo la tierra se va congelar y todos caeremos en un profundo sueño, pero en el siglo XXX lograré despertar y usaré el cristal de plata para purificar el planeta, con esto subiré al trono convirtiéndome en La Neo Reina Serena y como me casaré con Darién, el ascenderá conmigo convirtiéndose en el Rey Endimión, juntos viviremos una época de paz y nuestro reino se llamara Tokio de Cristal y de esta unión nacerá una niña que será la princesa de La Luna y La Tierra del futuro y se llamará Serena al igual que yo, pero para que no haya ninguna confusión la llamaremos por su diminutivo Rini._

_¡Que hermoso es! _Dijo Leslie.

_Así es._

_¿Y cómo sabes lo de tu futura hija? _Señalo Matthew.

Darién continúo con la historia.

…_Es que ella vino al pasado y se presentó como la prima de Serena, después de un tiempo viajamos con ella al futuro para rescatar a su mamá, ya que ella había caído en un profundo sueño, sin imaginarnos que nosotros seriamos sus padres, y el Rey Endimión se encargo de decirnos y nos sorprendimos mucho. Serena trató de revivirla con su cristal de plata, porque el del futuro había desaparecido, pero no lo logro, ya que su cristal aún no tenía el poder suficiente, pero con el amor que sentía Serena sirvió para regresarle todo su poder al cristal de plata y con esto ella se convirtió en La Neo Reina Serena y junto con el cristal de plata del futuro que tenía Rini logramos destruir al mal._

_Es increíble de creer todo esto, si no hubiera sido por lo que acabamos de ver, te diríamos que estas completamente loca. _Dijo George.

_Y lo que nos preocupa es que acaba de aparecer un nuevo enemigo y no sabemos que es lo que pueda pasar. _Dijo Serena.

_No te preocupes, estamos juntas en esto, como siempre. _Dijo Amy.

_Tiene razón Amy._ Dijo Rei.

Al día siguiente todas salen a pasear, ya que les queda una semana de vacaciones y cada chico tiene que regresar a su ciudad natal. Así que están dispuestos a aprovechar todo el tiempo, una vez en el parque Nº10, se escuchan gritos y las chicas les piden a los chavos que vayan a un lugar seguro.

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Mercurio!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Venus!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Marte!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Saturno!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Urano!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Neptuno!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Plutón!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Moon!_

_¡Transformación! _Dijeron todas.

_No te permitiremos que arruines el paseo de mucha gente. _Dijo Sailor Mercury.

_¡Y por eso te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!_

_¡Sailor Mars, Saeta Llameante de Marte!_

_¡Sailor Mercury, Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!_

_¡Sailor Venus, Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!_

_¡Sailor Júpiter, Ataque de hojas de Roble de Júpiter!_

_¿Creen que con esos ataques me van a vencer? Pues tomen esto._

_¡Sailor Saturn, Campo de energía!_

_¡Sailor Uranus, Tierra tiembla!_

_¡Sailor Neptune, Maremoto de Neptuno!_

_¡Sailor Plut, Grito Mortal!_

_¿Y creen que con eso podrán? ¡Son unas tontas!_

_Así, pues toma ¡Espada de Urano, elimina!_

_¡Reflejo Submarino!_

_¡Ahora Sailor Moon!_

_Si, ¡Por el poder Eterno de la princesa de la Luna!_

Y el monstruo queda eliminado por el excelente trabajo en equipo.

_¡Wow, sus poderes son increíbles! _Dijo Leslie.

El tiempo paso muy rápido y los chicos se tienen que ir y una vez en el aeropuerto.

_Chicos les pido un favor, no le cuenten nada a nadie sobre lo que saben ¿OK?_

_No te preocupes Serena, pueden contar con nosotros. _Dijo Miko.

_Fue un gusto haberlos conocido los voy a extrañar._

_Nosotros también. _Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_Estaremos en contacto. _Menciono George.

_Claro que sí. Los quiero mucho._

_Eres una de las mejores amigas que he tenido. _Dijo Ángeles.

_Así es, gracias por todo. _Dijo Matthew.

_Chicas fue un gusto haberlas conocido y Darién cuida mucho a Serena, ehhh… _Dijo Miko.

_Claro, eso no tienes que pedirlo._

_Amiga nos vemos, chicos despidámonos aquí porque cada quien va para rumbos diferentes. _Dijo Rose.

_Así es amigos, los quiero y los extrañare. _Dijo Leslie.

_Adiós amigos, no sé quien es nuestro enemigo pero les prometemos que protegeremos este planeta para ustedes. OK._

_OK, pero tengan mucho cuidado. _Dijo Ángeles.

_Está bien._

Los chicos se van a tomar sus respectivos aviones.

_Los voy a extrañar mucho._

_Nosotros también, pero ni modo, así es la vida. _Dijo Amy.

_Recuerda que eso te paso cuando te fuiste de aquí. _Dijo Rei.

_Veras que pronto los volveremos a ver. _Dijo Lita.

_Es cierto. _Dijo Serena.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, el caos está tramando su siguiente plan.

_¡Estoy muy enojada por todos los fracasos que han tenido, recuerden que tenemos que vengar la muerte de mi primo el príncipe Diamante y de Zafiro! _Dijo Cristal.

_Perdóneme mi señora, le prometo que no habrá más fracasos. ¿Pero cuál es el siguiente plan? _Le contesto Rubí.

_Tienes que buscar a la princesa de la luna, ella tiene en su poder un cristal místico que se llama el cristal de plata, este cristal nos ayudará a cumplir nuestro objetivo, ¡Destruir el planeta tierra!_

_Es cierto mi señora._

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa.

_Me siento rara y no sé por qué. Siento como si Serena estuviera en peligro. _Dijo Rei en sus pensamientos.

_¡Estoy muy contenta!_

_¿Rei estas bien? No sé, te noto rara._

_Ehhh… Si estoy muy bien y sonríe._

Tiempo más tarde las chicas salen del templo y son atacadas por el enemigo.

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Mercurio!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Venus!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Marte!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Saturno!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Urano!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Neptuno!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal de Plutón!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Moon!_

_¡Transformación! _Dijeron todas.

Y al poco rato llega Tuxedo Mask.

_Sailor Moon tu tienes algo que necesito. _DijoRubí.

_¿Qué has dicho?_

_Así es y lo obtendré cueste lo que me cueste._

Rubí ataca a las chicas dejándolas mal heridas.

_Pero primero atacare a ese muchacho._ Dirigiendo la mirada a Tuxedo Mask.

_¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!_

_¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír. _Dijo en sus pensamientos. _Si ataco a este muchacho lo más seguro es que Sailor Moon trate de protegerlo y así podré robarle el cristal de plata._

_¡Prepárate Tuxedo Mask!_

_¿Qué?_

Rubí saca una gran cantidad de energía, atacando a Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon corre y protege el cuerpo de su amado recibiendo el golpe cuando de pronto…

_¡Ahhh!_

_¡Sailor Moooooon! ¡Nooooooo…!_

Las chicas se quedan impresionadas al ver como sale el cristal de plata que se encontraba dentro de ella y Sailor Moon cae en brazos de Tuxedo Mask.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste mi amor?_

Contesta muy débilmente. _No voy a permitir que nada malo te pase._

Y empieza a respirar muy rápido, como si estuviera ahogándose.

_No mi amor, no me dejes solo, yo te amo. _Lo dice llorando.

En un descuido de todos, Rubí se roba el cristal de plata yéndose con él y aunque las chicas tratan de detenerla, les es imposible.

_¡Princesa! _Grito Luna.

_¡Serena! _Todas las chicas igualmente gritan el nombre de su princesa.

_¡Amor!_

En eso Sailor Moon empieza a desaparecer por la falta del cristal de plata.

_¡Ay que conectarla con Darién, pero rápido antes de que desaparezca por completo, para que él le brinde energía en lo que ustedes van por el cristal de plata!_

_Si luna, yo hago lo que sea por Serena._

_Está bien, Darién cierra los ojos y concentra tu energía._

Darién hace lo que Luna le pide logrando su objetivo.

_¡Listo! Ahora les toca hacer su parte chicas._

_Si Luna, regresaremos con el cristal de Serena. _Dijo Sailor Mars.

_Está bien, las estaremos esperando y no se demoren mucho, ya que Darién no resistirá tanto tiempo ¿OK?_

_OK._

Las chicas salen corriendo y encuentran una entrada que los dirige a la guarida de Cristal.

_Ya estamos aquí y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? _Dijo Sailor Mars.

_Hay que separarnos así podremos encontrarlo más rápido. _Dijo Sailor Júpiter.

_¡No! Eso es lo peor, el enemigo está esperando a que nos separemos para poder atacarnos. _Dijo Sailor Mercury.

_OK, entonces hay que darnos prisa. _Dijo Sailor Venus.

Mientras tanto Rubí le esta enseñando el cristal de plata que le arrebato a Sailor Moon.

_Mi señora, aquí tiene el cristal de plata que me encargo._

_Muy bien Rubí._

_Muchas gracias mi señora._

_Ahora colócalo dentro del cofre y llévalo a la habitación, solo nos queda esperar para atacar._

_Si señora, en este instante lo hago._

_La princesa de la Luna sin su cristal de plata no podrá vivir y ellos no tendrán el poder suficiente para salvar a este planeta insignificante._

Mientras tanto las chicas siguen buscando.

_Tenemos que darnos prisa. _Dijo Sailor Mars.

_¿Has encontrado algo en tu ordenador? _Señalo Sailor Venus.

_En eso estoy, ya casi ¡listo! El cristal de plata se encuentra en esa habitación. _Dijo Sailor Mercury.

_Entonces vamos. _Dijo Sailor Júpiter.

_Pero con mucho cuidado porque el cristal de plata es muy frágil. _Menciono Sailor Mars.

_Y si se rompe sabemos que es lo que pasará, además recuerden que puede ser una trampa. _Dijo Sailor Mercury.

En eso entran a la habitación y ven a Rubí colocando el cristal de plata en un cofre y deciden quitárselo.

_¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!_

_¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!_

_¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!_

_¡Ataque de hojas de Roble de Júpiter!_

_¡Campo de energía!_

_¡Tierra tiembla!_

_¡Maremoto de Neptuno!_

_¡Grito Mortal!_

Con estos ataques logran lastimar a Rubí pero no de gravedad, así que deciden usar su último recurso.

_Así pues ¡Espada de Urano, elimina!_

_¡Reflejo Submarino!_

_¡Ahora chicas vayan por el cofre! _Dijo Sailor Plut.

Logran quitarle el cofre y cuando lo abren ven el hermoso brillo del cristal de plata.

_¿Es el cristal de plata? _Dijo Sailor Uranus.

_Si. _Dijo Sailor Mars.

_Debemos darnos prisa. _Dijo Sailor Neptune.

_Si. _Dijeron todas.

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno!_

_¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón!_

_¡Tele transportación!_

Mientras tanto Cristal se da cuenta de lo sucedido y va con Rubí.

_¡Eres una incompetente! ¿Cómo permitiste que se llevaran el cristal de plata?_

_Perdóneme mi señora, tratare de… traerlo de… regreso._

_¿Qué has dicho? Jajajjaaa…._

_Señora ¿Por qué se burla?_

_Porque ya no tienes otra oportunidad, ¡Muere!_

_¡No señora! ¡Ahhh…!_

_Como siempre, yo me tengo que encargar de las cosas, pero esperen un poco Sailor Scouts, pronto sabrán de mí, jajajjaaa…_

Cuando llegan las chicas al templo se encuentran a Darién un poco cansado y le dan el cristal de plata y el se lo coloca en el pecho.

_Aquí tiene príncipe. _Dijo Sailor Neptune:

_Gracias chicas por salvar a Serena._

_Príncipe recuerde que nuestra misión es protegerlos. _Dijo Sailor Plut.

En eso el cristal empieza a brillar introduciéndose en el pecho de su dueña y Serena reacciona.

_¿Qué paso?_

_Que bueno que estas bien. _Dijo Darién.

_Gracias chicas. _Dijo Serena.

Pasaron los días después de aquel suceso y pronto tuvieron noticias de Cristal y apareció un mensaje en el cielo de todo el mundo que decía…

"Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask quiero que sigan a la luz que les guiará hasta donde estoy yo, si quieren que este mundo no sea destruido, dense prisa, Jajajjaaaa…"

Mientras tanto en los diferentes países Ángeles, George, Rose, Leslie, Miko y Caroline no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Además eran los únicos que entendían, ya que sabían el secreto de las chicas.

_Ángeles le marco a George._

_¡Hola George! ¿Escuchaste?_

_¡Hola! Si, lo escuche._

_Serena, Darién y las chicas están en peligro. _Dijo con preocupación.

_Tienes razón ¿Que vamos a hacer? _

_No podemos hacer nada, porque no somos de gran ayuda._

_Tienes razón._

_Solo hay que esperar._

_Es cierto, solo nos queda esperar, tengo que regresar a trabajar._

_Bye._

En eso Serena, Darién y las chicas se transforman para combatir al enemigo y salvar una vez más el planeta que tanto quieren.

Después de su transformación surge algo que no se esperaban. Artemis y Luna vienen acompañados de unas niñas, pero solo una se les hace conocida.

_¡Rini!_

_¡Hola chicas! ¡Hola Darién! ¿Cómo estas?_

_Muy bien, pero no hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que apurarnos._

_Pero Rini ¿Quienes son ellas?_

_Ellas son unas amigas que vienen del futuro a una misión que las mandó mi mamá._

_¿Qué yo las mandé?_

_Así es, La Neo Reina Serena las mandó conmigo, bueno ellas son Yeiri. _Niña de cabello negro, largo, amarrado con una cola y ojos color violeta_. Ella es Taimy. _Niña de cabello café y corto y ojos azules._ Ella es Yatna. _Niña de cabello blanco con ojos azules._ Y ella es Tahalí. _Niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

_¿Ellas de donde salieron? _Dijo Sailor Mercury.

_No les puedo decir por ahora._

_¿Por qué Rini? _

_No sé que me pasa con estas niñas, pero siento que estamos ligadas de alguna forma. Dijo _Sailor Mars en su pensamiento.

_Porque tenemos que ir a pelear._

_Pero Rini es muy peligroso._

_Así es Darién, pero no iremos solos._

_¿Qué? _Dijo una muy consternada Sailor Venus.

_Así es Mina. _Dijo Seiya.

_Nosotros las acompañaremos. _Dijo Taiki.

_A Salvar este planeta al que le tenemos tanto cariño. _Dijo Yaten.

_¡Que hermoso lugar es este! _Dijo Takeshi.

_¿Quién es él? _Dijo Sailor Júpiter.

_Se llama Takeshi, y el es una Sailor Starlight como nosotros, nada más que aquella vez que peleamos con Sailor Galaxia el no pudo venir._

_Pero que guapo esta. _Pensó una muy embobada Sailor Júpiter.

_Bueno vámonos, ya es tarde. _Dijo Darién.

_Si. _Contestaron todos.

_Si supieran la verdad, pero aún no puedo decir nada, hasta que termine esta batalla. _Pensó Rini.

Una vez pasado a la otra dimensión se dedicaron a buscar a Cristal, para acabar con ella y salvar a la Tierra.

_¡Que pronto han llegado! _Dijo Cristal.

_¡Queremos que te vayas y no dañes este hermoso planeta que cuidamos celosamente! _Dijo Sailor Moon.

_¡Así es no permitiremos que le hagas ningún daño! _Dijo Darién.

_Jajajjaaa… ustedes y ¿Cuantos más?_

_¡Ellos cuentan con nosotras! _Dijeron las demás Sailor Scouts.

_¡Y con nosotros! _Apoyaron los Starlights.

_Interesante, tendré bastante diversión con todos ustedes insignificantes humanos. _Les dijo burlonamente Cristal.

_¡Por el poder de lucha estelar!_

_¡Por el poder de creación estelar!_

_¡Por el poder de curación estelar!_

_¡Por el poder del fuego estelar!_

_¡Transformación!_

_¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!_

_¡Láser de Estrella fugaz!_

_¡Infierno estelar de Healer!_

_¡Poder ardiente de Sailor Fire!_

Cristal lanzó un poder muy fuerte que golpeo a los Starlights dejándolos gravemente heridos. Rini y las demás se quedaron observando porque no podían intervenir en esta guerra, ya que solo venían a un solo propósito, aunque sufrían al ver a todos malheridos.

_Chicas es nuestro turno. _Dijo Sailor Mars.

_Si. _Contestaron todas.

_¡Sailor Mars, Saeta Llameante de Marte!_

_¡Sailor Mercury, Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!_

_¡Sailor Venus, Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!_

_¡Sailor Júpiter, Ataque de hojas de Roble de Júpiter!_

_¡Sailor Saturn, Campo de energía!_

_¡Sailor Uranus, Tierra tiembla!_

_¡Sailor Neptune, Maremoto de Neptuno!_

_¡Sailor Plut, Grito Mortal!_

_¿Creen que podrán con esos ataques tan insignificantes?_

_Ya veraz. ¡Por el poder Eterno de la princesa de la Luna!_

_¡Con eso no podrás Princesita Lunar!_

Y golpea a Sailor Moon desmayándola.

_No permitiré que dañes a mis amigos. _Dijo un muy irritado Darién.

_¿Crees príncipe Endimión que tú podrás conmigo? Pues estas muy equivocado._

_¡Nooooooo….!_

_¡Príncipe…! _Todas las Sailor Scouts gritaron.

En eso, las pequeñas se ponen enfrente de cada una de las chicas y ellas les dicen:

_Rei confía en mí y recibe esto. _Le dice Yeiri.

_Amy confía en mí y recibe esto._ Le dice Taimy.

_Mina confía en mí y recibe esto._ Le dice Yatna.

_Lita confía en mí y recibe esto._ Le dice Tahalí.

_Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru y Setsuna confíen en mí y reciban esto. _Les dijo Rini.

En eso cada una de las niñas saca un poder especial que le entregan a cada una de las chicas.

Ellas al recibir estos poderes sus plumas de transformación cambian y empiezan a sentir como incrementa su energía e imaginan las palabras que tienen que decir, en eso todos los demás chicos despiertan y las ven.

_¡Eternal Sailor Mars!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Venus!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Mercury!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Jupiter!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Saturn!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Uranus!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Neptune!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Plut!_

_¡Transformación! _

Su traje es idéntico al de Eternal Sailor Moon, nada más que con su respectivo color y en lugar de la luna creciente en la frente, cada una tiene la insignia de su respectivo planeta.

Y todos los chicos, junto con Sailor Moon se asombran de lo sucedido.

_Que hermosas están, pero ¿Quiénes son esas niñas? _Señalo Sailor Star Fighter.

_Es cierto. _Dijo Sailor Star Maker.

_Son increíbles, tienen un poder indescriptible. _Menciono Sailor Star Fire.

_No sé porque, pero siento como si estuviera conectado con ellas. _Dijo Sailor Star Healer.

_Sailor Moon ahora ponte de pie y recibe esto. _Le dijo Rini.

_¿Qué?_

_Confía en mí._

_Está bien._

Rini reúne una gran cantidad de energía y se la da a Sailor Moon y se transforma.

_¡Eternal Celestial Moon, transformación!_

_¡Se está transformando nuevamente! ¿No que Eternal Sailor Moon era su ultima y verdadera transformación? _

El traje de Sailor Moon cambio mucho, todo era de color blanco, sus mangas eran amarillas con unas pequeñas alas blancas, los broches que tenía en el pecho y en la cintura eran redondos con una estrella amarilla en medio y también tenían unas alas blancas alrededor, en la parte delantera de su falda tenía unos listones de los 8 colores de sus guardianas y 2 listones largos de color blanco, sus zapatos cambiaron, de botas pasaron a ser unas hermosas zapatillas blancas con unas alas en la parte trasera de las mismas, también apareció una larga y hermosa capa blanca, las plumitas y los broches que tenía en la cabeza siguieron iguales, en eso apareció el báculo que creo cuando atacaron a sus amigos y este cambió por uno más grande, similar a la altura de Sailor Moon y este tenía tres esferas, una chica, una mediana y una grande, la mediana era de color amarillo y las otras dos eran blancas, la tercera tenía dos alas blancas alrededor y en la punta de este tenía una luna creciente, en el cuello tenía un hermoso collar con un dije de luna y su insignia quedo igual. Realmente se veía hermosa.

Todos quedaron impresionados al ver lo hermosa que estaba.

_¡Que hermosa! _Dijo Darién muy sorprendido.

_Cada vez más te pareces a mi mamá._

_¡Rini! _Darién le llamo la atención a Rini por hablar de más.

_¡Ay perdón, está bien, yo me cayo!_

_¿Qué cada vez se parece más a tu mamá? No entiendo. _Dijo Sailor Star Helear.

_Después les explicare. Nos tenemos que ir. Chicas._

_Si pequeña dama. Cuídense mucho y ganen esta batalla que pronto nos veremos._

_¿Pequeña Dama? _Dijo Sailor Star Fighter.

_Si y adiós. Papá confía en mí mamá. ¿OK?_

Confió en ella, solo que volviste a cometer otra indiscreción Rini.

_¿Papá confía en mí mamá? _Dijo Sailor Star Fire.

_Después les explico._

_¡Eterno fuego sagrado de Marte!_

_¡Eterno amor de Venus!_

_¡Eterno rayo de Júpiter!_

_¡Eterna agua de Mercurio!_

_¡Eterno Energía de Saturno!_

_¡Eterno Terremoto de Urano!_

_¡Eterno Maremoto de Neptuno!_

_¡Eterno Grito Mortal de Plutón!_

_¡Nooooooo…! Niñas tontas, pagaran haberme lastimado, tomen._

_¡Ahhh…!_

_Ya no podemos ayudarlas, estamos muy débiles._

_Déjenmelo a mí, yo salvare este mundo. ¡Por el poder celestial del cristal de la princesa de la luna plateada!_

_Ahhh… me has lastimado y por eso me las pagaras, voy a vengar la muerte de mi primos, el príncipe Diamante y Zafiro._

_¿Qué?_

_¡Así es Princesa Serena! ¡El te amaba y lo dejaste morir, el se sacrifico por ti y eso no te lo perdonare nunca!_

_¿Cómo es eso de que el príncipe Diamante la amaba? _Dijo Sailor Star Fighter.

_Es que hace mucho tiempo había una familia conocida como la familia de las tinieblas Black Moon, que querían apoderarse del cristal de plata para gobernar, pero el príncipe Diamante era el jefe de esta familia y estaba enamorado de la Neo Reina Serena y como descubrió que era Serena quiso conquistarla hipnotizándola. _Conto Tuxedo Mask.

_¡No es cierto! El Gran sabio los tenía engañados y entendieron en el último momento, él fue quien los mató… No yo._

_¡Mientes! Te destruiré junto con tus amigos y a tú insignificante planeta._

_¡Recapacita!_

_¡No hay nada que pensar!_

E. Celestial Moon llama a las chicas por el pensamiento.

_Chicas bríndenme un poco de su poder ayúdenme a acabar con esto de una buena vez._

_Pero Serena. _Contesto Eternal Sailor Mars.

_Si tú usas ese poder. _Contesto Eternal Sailor Uranus.

_Puedes… _Contesto Eternal Sailor Mercury.

…_Morir. _Contesto Eternal Sailor Venus.

_Vale la pena arriesgarse por este maravilloso planeta, chicas no hay que perder la fe. _Contesto Sailor Moon.

_Es cierto chicas, ayudemos a nuestra princesa. _Apoyo Eternal Sailor Saturn

_Si._

_¡Por el poder del fuego sagrado de Marte!_

_¡Por el poder del amor sagrado de Venus!_

_¡Por el poder del rayo sagrado de Júpiter!_

_¡Por el poder del agua sagrada de Mercurio!_

_¡Por el poder de la energía de Saturno!_

_¡Por el poder del Terremoto sagrado de Urano!_

_¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno!_

_¡Por el poder del Grito Mortal de Plutón!_

_¡Por el poder celestial del cristal de la princesa de la luna plateada!_

Y surge una gran luz que envuelve a E. Celestial Moon y cuando esta desaparece ella ya esta convertida en La Neo Reina Serena ante la mirada atónita de todos.

_¿Qué le paso a Serena? _Dijo muy impresionada Sailor Star Fighter.

_¡Se ha convertido en La Neo Reina Serena! _Dijo Tuxedo Mask.

_Yo salvare a este planeta aunque me cueste la vida._

_¡No Serena…! _Dijeron todos los que conocían las consecuencias de usar el cristal de plata a su máximo poder.

_¡No lo hagas por favor! ¡No uses el cristal de plata! _Suplico Tuxedo Mask.

_¿Qué pasa si ella utiliza el cristal de plata? _Pregunto Sailor Star Fighter:

_Si ella lo utiliza le va a pasar lo mismo que a su madre, La Reina Serenity._

_¿Qué le paso? _Pregunto Sailor Star Healer.

_Murió._

_¿Qué? ¿La princesa puede morir? _Dijo Sailor Star Maker.

_Así es._

_¡Serena Nooooooo…! ¡Perdón, su majestad no lo haga! _Dijo Sailor Star Fighter.

_Chicos no me gusta que sean formales conmigo, yo sigo siendo Serena ¿OK?_

_Por favor Serena, no lo hagas. _Dijo Sailor Star Maker.

_Por favor cuídense mucho y recuerden que los quiero con todo mi corazón, adiós amigos. ¡Poder cósmico lunar!_

En eso una enorme luz blanca golpea a Cristal matándola, y purifica todo el planeta Tierra y logra decir.

_Lo lo…gra…mos._

La Neo Reina Serena regresa a ser Eternal Celestial Moon, su broche estaba destruido y ella muerta.

Las Sailor Starlights intentaron revivirla reunieron una gran cantidad de energía pero como estaban débiles, se rompieron su broches y perdieron su transformación, cayeron exhaustos y sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

_¡No puede ser! _Dijo Seiya.

_No podremos… _Dijo Taiki.

…_Volver a…_ Dijo Yaten.

…_transformarnos. _Dijo Takeshi.

En eso aparece una mujer con el mismo peinado de Serena, solo que color plata y junto a ella se encontraban Rini, Yeiri, Taimy, Yatna y Tahalí.

_¡Reina Serenity!_ Darién hace una reverencia.

_¿Ella es la madre de Serena? _Seiya no podía creer el extremo parecido que tiene Serena y La Reina Serenity.

_Así es. _Contesto Darién.

_¡Ay hija mía! Protegiendo este mundo como siempre. ¡Hola chicos! Príncipe Endimión deme su mano._

Darién le da su mano y este se convierte en el príncipe Endimión.

_Príncipe Endimión se que tu amas a mi hija y que tú amor la traerá de vuelta, bésala._

El Príncipe Endimión besa a Serena y de repente una luz aparece en el broche de Eternal Celestial Moon que hace que se reconstruya y reviva, al despertar ve a su madre, se levanta para abrazarla, cuando esto sucede se convierte en la princesa Moon y los chicos se sorprenden.

_Que bueno que estas bien hija mía._

_Fue gracias a ti y a los chicos._

_En parte, pero el amor del Príncipe Endimión te dio las fuerzas para regresar, también les debemos una explicación a ustedes, bueno en especial a ustedes Sailor Scouts interiores y Starlights._

_¿Por que su majestad? _Dijo Eternal Sailor Venus.

_Rini, niñas acérquense._

_Si abuelita._

_¿Abuelita?_

_Quiero que se des transformen._

_Si. _Todos obedecieron a la Reina Serenity.

_Princesa Rei ponte junto a Seiya y tu Yeiri ponte enfrente de ellos, Princesa Amy ponte junto a Taiki y tú Taimy enfrente de ellos, Princesa Mina ponte junto a Yaten y tú Yatna enfrente de ellos, Princesa Lita ponte junto a Takeshi y Tahalí enfrente de ellos, princesa Serena y Príncipe Endimión juntos por favor y tu Rini enfrente de ellos._

_Perdón majestad pero ¿Para que es esto? _Cuestiono Rei.

_Ustedes se preguntaran quienes son estas niñas, bueno ellas serán sus hijas en el futuro._

_¿Qué? _Todos contestaron muy impresionados.

_Así es Rei, tú serás mi mamá y Seiya será mi papá. _Dijo Yeiri.

_Así es Amy, tú serás mi mamá y Taiki será mi papá. _Dijo Taimy.

_Así es Mina, tú serás mi mamá y Yaten será mi papá. _Dijo Yatna.

_Y ustedes dos serán mis papás. _Dijo Tahalí.

_Y en cuanto a mi, ya lo sabían, excepto ellos. _Dijo Rini.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, volteándose a ver unos a otros y se ponen rojos. En eso las niñas corren a sus respectivos padres para abrazarlos sintiendo una calidez al contacto. Cuando las niñas hacen contacto con sus madres, estas se transforman en las princesas de su respectivo planeta, a cada una le aparece un vestido hermoso de su color respectivo y como insignia el símbolo de su planeta. Los chicos se quedan sorprendidos al ver la hermosura de cada una de las princesas.

_¿Por qué no se sorprenden con la noticia de que Rini es su hija? _Pregunto Seiya.

_Porque nosotros dos ya sabíamos que Rini va a hacer nuestra futura hija._

En eso Rini corre a abrazarlos, al entrar en contacto surge una luz que los cubre a los tres y Darién se transforma en el Rey Endimión, Serena en La Neo Reina Serena y Rini en la princesa Rini.

_¡Wow! Se impresiono Seiya._

_Así es papá, ellos serán los futuros Reyes de Tokio de Cristal, El Rey Endimión y La Neo Reina Serena. _Señalo Yeiri.

_Esto es impresionante. No puedo creer que terminare siendo el príncipe del planeta Marte y según yo estoy enamorado de Serena._

_No papá, solo estabas impresionado por ella, su ternura te cautivo, además yo seré la princesa de Marte, tú serás el Rey de Marte, claro que el Rey Endimión será el Rey de Reyes y La Neo Reina Serena será La Reina de Reinas._

_¿Qué? Yo seré el Rey de Marte, no puedo terminar de creer que me enamorare de Rei._

_Pues yo tampoco. _Rei saco su orgullo a flote.

_No te enojes bonita._

_Papá ¿Te acuerdas cuando entraste con una adivina para que te ayudara con lo de Serena y que le dijiste que tenía unos ojos hermosos?_

_Si._

_Esa era mi mamá, fue su mirada la que te cautivo, te fuiste enamorando de ella y mi mamá se fue enamorando poco a poco de ti._

Rei y Seiya se sonrojaron.

_Bueno chicos nosotros tenemos que irnos, tengo que encaminar a mi nieta y a las demás al futuro. Vámonos chicas._

_Si su alteza._ Dijeron a coro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡Holaaaa!**

**Aquí tienen un capítulo más de esta historia, espero que les guste, saludos a todas y todos, les dejo este capítulo a modo de celebración por el bicentenario de independencia de mi país, jejejjeee...Estoy muy contenta y a celebrar, si señor y como dicen en mi país...**

**¡VIVA MÉXICO CABRO***...!**

**Jejejjejjeeee... Esta es la frase típica.**

**Saludos desde Cancún.**

**Atte.: *** LAURIS PRINCESS *****


	3. Chapter 3

**SAILOR MOON**

**CAMINO AL FUTURO**

**Cap. 3.- Siglos de amor, por fin unidos.**

POV SERENA

Ya ha pasado un año desde que derrotamos a Cristal, y yo estoy muy contenta porque logre entrar a trabajar a uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de Tokio, ahora soy la Gerente de Grupos y Convenciones, mis amigas también son muy exitosas, Amy esta trabajando en el mismo hospital que su mamá, Rei esta componiendo las canciones del segundo disco del cantante más famoso de esta ciudad, Mina ya lleva 2 meses ensayando para su primer papel protagónico en una obra de teatro y Lita esta trabajando en el mismo hotel que yo como chef ejecutiva y esta juntando algo de dinero para abrir su restaurante, por último mi querido Darién está trabajando en pediatría en el mismo hospital que Amy, por eso estoy muy contenta de que todos nuestros sueños se estén haciendo realidad.

Bueno me tengo que ir porque mañana tengo un evento que dirigir en el hotel, así que mi querido diario yo me despido.

_¡Buenas noches Luna!_

_¡Buenas noches Serena!_

Y se quedan profundamente dormidas. A la mañana siguiente Serena se levanta temprano y se va a trabajar, el evento salió perfecto como siempre y le agradecieron a la Lic. Serena Tsukino.

_¡Luna estoy muy feliz con mi trabajo y más aún porque mañana es mi cumpleaños!_

_Así es Serena, mañana cumples 23 años, todavía me acuerdo cuando te conocí._

_Así es Luna, mira esta foto, estoy muy cambiada,_

_Es cierto, hace mucho que no usas tu chonguitos._

_Si, ya tengo el pelo largo y si me los vuelvo a hacer, ¿Tú que opinas?_

_Pues no sé, si tu quieres._

_Si me voy a peinar como cuando solía tener 16 años._

Serena se mete al baño y después de un rato sale con sus chonguitos.

_Que tal Luna, ¿Cómo me veo?_

_Te ves bien, aún te sienta bien ese peinado._

_Gracias Luna, bueno hay que dormir porque mañana es un excelente día._

Mientras tanto las chicas preparan los últimos detalles de la fiesta sorpresa de Serena, en eso Darién les llama a las chicas.

_¡Hola Rei!_

_¡Hola Darién! Que milagro._

_Bueno, yo solo les marcaba para pedirles un favor._

_Claro que si, ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_Quiero que dejen libre a Serena a las 8 p.m._

_Claro, no te preocupes._

_OK, muchas gracias, hasta mañana._

_Hasta mañana._

Al día siguiente Serena se levanta de buen humor y se va a trabajar sin esperarse todas las sorpresas que le estaban por suceder.

_¡Buenos días chicos!_

Y al no contestarle nadie, se extraña demasiado. Al dejar sus cosas en su escritorio se encuentra una nota que decía:

SERENA TUVIMOS UN PROBLEMA CON UN EVENTO, EL JEFE QUIERE HABLAR CON NOSOTROS, LA REUNIÓN SERÁ EN EL SALÓN TOKIO, OK AHÍ NOS VEMOS, CHAO. ATTE.: LILÍ.

_¡No puede ser! Y yo que quería pasar mi cumple feliz y sin problemas, no es justo, bueno ni modo, vamos a esa junta._

Serena abre la puerta del salón y se disculpa por la tardanza.

_Siento la tardanza es q…_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Serena! _Gritaron todos sus compañeros.

_¿Qué?_

Serena se quedo muy sorprendida y no creía lo que veían sus ojos. Lo de la nota era solo el pretexto para festejar a Serena.

_¡Muchas gracias amigos!_

_¡A festejar se ha dicho! _Dijo Lilí.

_Sí, claro._

Serena se la pasó muy padre, recibió tantos regalos que no podía con ellos, desayunaron muy rico y después de unas horas se fueron a trabajar.

Ya en la oficina Serena estaba haciendo un par de llamadas y en eso llega un arreglo de rosas rojas muy bonito.

_Buenos días, estoy buscando a la Lic. Serena Tsukino._

_Sí, soy yo._

_Es que le mandan esto._

_¡Están hermosas! Déjelas sobre el escritorio, por favor._

_¿Me firma de recibido por favor?_

_¡Claro! Aquí tiene y esto es para usted._

_¡Gracias!_

_De nada y gracias._

Serena se queda viendo las rosas y abre la nota que tenia.

_Serena:_

_Muchas felicidades amor, te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre, estoy agradecido a tus padres por haber tenido una linda niña y haber educado una hermosa mujer._

_Lamento no poder estar contigo, pero tengo guardia, sabes que trate de cambiarla pero fue imposible, nos vemos mañana._

_Te amo. Atte.: Darién._

_¡Que lindo! Lástima que no la pasaremos juntos, pero te entiendo, las guardias son difíciles._

Mientras tanto Darién pidió la tarde libre y se la dieron, fue a comprar un hermoso anillo de compromiso, ya que este día era perfecto para pedirle matrimonio a Serena.

Pasó el tiempo y Serena salió rumbo a su casa con una dificultad porque tenía muchos regalos y el arreglo que le había mandado Darién y una vez ahí, abrió la puerta y su familia la felicito.

_¡Muchas felicidades Serena!_

_¡Muchas gracias! Oye Sammy me ayudas a llevar estos regalos a mi cuarto._

_Claro Serena._

Una vez en su recamara.

_Déjalos sobre la cama, ahorita bajo y muchas gracias._

_OK, solo apúrate porque tengo mucha hambre._

_OK. _Serena no puede evitar reírse, en eso suena el teléfono.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Serena!_

_Ángeles ¿eres tú?_

_Sí, soy yo._

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_¿Cómo has estado?_

_Muy bien._

_Y ¿Ya festejaste o todavía?_

_Pues en el trabajo me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa, me dieron muchos regalos y Darién me mando unas hermosas rosas rojas._

_¡Ay que lindo! ¿Y las chicas?_

_Pues con ellas no he festejado, haber si al rato salimos._

_Bueno Serena te dejo para que te vayas a festejar y muchas felicidades, te quiero y extraño, cuídate mucho y pásatela súper OK._

_Yo igual y muchas gracias por acordarte de mi._

Más tardo en colgar el teléfono cuando volvió a sonar y era Leslie, George, Rose y Matthew que se habían reunido para felicitarla.

_¡Happy birthday Serena!_

_¡Thanks!_

_How are you? _

_Fine! How about you__, Lucy?_

_Very well!_

_Happy birthday to you! _

_Thanks__ George._

_How many presents do you receive?_

_Quite a few_

_OK, that's good_

_Hi__ Serena, happy birthday!_

_Hi, thanks Rose._

_I'd like to be with you, but is impossible._

_Don't worry Rose._

_OK, when do you come to USA?_

_I don't know, but in my next vacations I'll __come and we'll visit Mexico, France and Germany, OK?_

_That´s sounds perfect__._

_Hi happy birthday princess moon!_

_T__hanks Matt, but I don't like that you tell me princess moon, remember?_

_I'm sorry._

_Don't worry._

_You are very important for us and I hope all your dreams become true, we miss you._

_Thank you and me too._

_OK, well I send you a lot of kisses… Bye._

_Me __too__ Bye._

TRADUCCIÓN

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños Serena!_

_¡Muchas gracias amigos!_

_¿Como estas?_

_¡Bien! ¿Y tú Lucy?_

_Muy bien._

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti!_

_Gracias George._

_¿Cuántos regalos recibiste?_

_Bastantes._

_¡Que bueno!_

_¡Hola Serena, Feliz Cumple!_

_¡Gracias Rose!_

_Me gustaría estar contigo en este momento, pero me es imposible._

_No te preocupes Rose, te entiendo._

_¿Cuando vienes a Estados Unidos?_

_No sé, pero en mis próximas vacaciones iré y visitaremos México, Francia y Alemania, OK._

_OK._

_¡Hola, feliz cumpleaños Princesa de la Luna!_

_Hola, gracias, pero sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Princesa de la Luna._

_Lo siento_

_Descuida._

_Eres muy importante para nosotros, te deseamos que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad y te extrañamos._

_Gracias, yo también los extraño._

_OK, bueno, te mandamos muchos besos y nos vemos pronto._

_OK, igual y cuídense._

FIN DE LA TRADUCCIÓN

Serena cuelga el teléfono y en eso Sammy le llama.

_¡Apúrate Serena!_

_Ya voy Sammy._

Serena baja y se disculpa.

_¡Perdón! Es que mis amigos de México y Estados Unidos me llamaron._

_No te preocupes hija, hoy se te perdona todo._

_Bueno vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre._

_Sí, yo también._

Después de comer partieron un rico pastel que había hecho Mamá Ikuko y le dieron sus regalos, Serena estaba contenta pero triste a la vez porque sus amigas no le habían hablado y Darién no festejaría con ella. En eso Serena recibe otra llamada y contesta en la sala.

_Bonjour joyeux anniversaire_

_Bonjour Miko merci beaucoup_

_Comment as-tu été__?_

_Très bien, et ton__?_

_Très bien. Te je souhaite le meilleur et espère que tes rêves soient faits réalité._

_M__erci beaucoup également._

_Je te veux beaucoup et je t'étonne_

_J'égale attends verte tôt._

_Bon je me dois aller._

_OK_

_Au revoir._

_Au revoir._

TRADUCCIÓN

_¡Hola, muchas felicidades!_

_¡Hola, muchas gracias!_

_¿Cómo has estado?_

_¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú?_

_¡Muy bien! Te deseo lo mejor y espero que tus sueños se hagan realidad._

_Muchas gracias, igualmente._

_Te quiero y te extraño._

_Yo igual, espero verte pronto._

_Bueno me tengo que ir._

_OK._

_Adiós._

_Adiós._

FIN DE LA TRADUCCIÓN

_Al colgar Serena vio que su familia se quedó sorprendida porque no entendieron nada._

_¿Qué fue eso Serena?_

_¡Ehhh! ¡Ahhh…! Es que Miko me hablo y como me hablo en su idioma tuve que contestarle._

_¡Wow hermanita!_

_Ya se te olvido que hablo 5 idiomas._

_Claro que no, pero me sorprendo, ya que casi no te escuchamos hablar en otro idioma._

_Bueno voy a dejar estos regalos a mi cuarto y ahorita regreso._

_Si, hija._

Serena sube a su recamara.

_No sé, pero la noto algo triste._

_Si, es cierto. ¿Qué podrá ser?_

_Ha de ser que sus amigas no le han hablado, ha de pensar que como es posible que sus amigos que viven en otro país ya le llamaron y ellas no._

_Puede ser._

Serena estaba en su habitación y con tanto regalo tuvo que sentarse en el piso.

_Serena tienes una llamada._

_Han de ser las chicas. Aquí contesto Sammy, gracias._

_De nada._

La llamada era de su amiga Caroline.

_Hallo alles Gute zum Geburtstag_

_Hallo vielen Dank_

_Meine besseren Wünsche nach Ihnen an diesem Tag._

_Dank freund wünsche ich viel zu Ihnen._

_Gleichgestelltes I und morgens merkwürdig zu Ihnen._

_Es verläBt hat Ferien und ire zum visitarte, OK._

_OK freund estare, das zu Ihnen hofft._

_OK._

_Guter Freund muB ich pasatela zu mir gehen und genieBe viel gut._

_Auf Wiedersehen und Dank für Ihre Freundschaft und acordarte von meinem._

_Erwähnen Sie es nicht und wie Sie dieses olvidaria ich von Ihnen denken, wenn Sie einer meiner besseren Freunde sind._

_Dank und_

_**De nada, te dejo porque ya es un poco tarde aquí.**_

_**Está bien, hasta pronto.**_

_Auf Wiedersehen._

TRADUCCIÓN

_¡Hola, Feliz cumpleaños!_

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias_

_Mis mejores deseos para ti en este día._

_Gracias amiga, te quiero mucho._

_Yo igual y te extraño._

_Deja que tenga vacaciones e iré a visitarte. OK._

_OK, amiga, te estaré esperando._

_OK._

_Bueno amiga tengo que irme, pásatela bien y disfruta mucho._

_Adiós, gracias por tu amistad y por acordarte de mí._

_De nada y cómo crees que me olvidaría de ti, si eres una de mis mejores amigas._

_Gracias._

_De nada, te dejo porque ya es un poco tarde aquí._

_Está bien, hasta pronto._

_Adiós._

FIN DE LA TRADUCCIÓN

Serena al colgar el teléfono habla en voz alta sin ocultar un poco su decepción.

_Pensé que eran las chicas._

En eso vuelve a sonar el teléfono y Serena contesta muy contenta, esta vez era Rei.

_Si bueno._

_Serena, ¿Qué tanto hablas? He querido comunicarme contigo desde hace un rato y no puedo. Es una emergencia._

_¿Qué pasó?_

_Apareció un nuevo enemigo._

_¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!_

_Así es, por eso quiero que vengas al templo tenemos que hablar sobre esto._

_Está bien voy para allá._

_Aquí te esperamos._

Serena al colgar el teléfono tenía sus sentimientos hechos una revolución iba desde el enojo hasta la decepción y de la tristeza a la resignación.

_¡No es justo! Porque ahora y justo en mi cumpleaños, lo peor de todo es que mis amigas ni se acordaron que día es hoy… Bueno ni modo voy al templo haber que podemos hacer._

Serena baja de su cuarto ocultando sus emociones para que su familia no sospeche nada.

_Mamá, tengo que ir con las chicas, vamos a festejar._

_OK Serena, cuídate mucho._

_¡Si mamá!_ Contesto pero a la vez pensando. _¡Ay mamá si supieras que no voy a festejar ni que las chicas se acordaron de mi cumple!_

Serena se fue al templo muy triste, al llegar abrió la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa.

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños Serena!_

_¿Qué?_

_¡Te hicimos una fiesta sorpresa!_

_Gracias chicas pero pensé que se habían olvidado de mí._ Dijo aun muy sorprendida Serena.

_¿Cómo crees que lo olvidaríamos?_

_Pero ¿Y el nuevo enemigo?_

_Eso lo inventamos para que vinieras._

_¡Ay chicas me asustaron mucho!_

_Lo sentimos, pero no queríamos que sospecharas._

_Gracias amigas, las quiero mucho._

_Ten este obsequio._

_Gracias._

_Ten cabeza de bombón._

_Ten esto es de mi resiente colección._

_Esto es de mi parte._

_Gracias a todas._

Las 9 se abrazan y empiezan a festejar. Serena apagó sus 23 velitas, comieron rico, bailaron, rieron y jugaron, después le dieron más regalos, Serena estaba muy contenta. Pasó muy rápido el tiempo y Rei les hizo una seña a las demás chicas para llevar a cabo la segunda fase del plan.

Lita le tapa los ojos a Serena y ella se extraño mucho.

_¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Por qué me vendan los ojos?_

_¿Estas lista para tu última sorpresa? _Dijo Lita.

_¿Que? ¿Hay más?_

_Así es, Amy dale el listón a Serena y trae sus regalos. _Dijo Rei.

_OK, aquí tienes Serena._

_Mina guía a Serena para que no vaya a tener un accidente. _A completó Rei.

_OK._

_Bueno Serena ve agarrando el listón que te guiará a tu última sorpresa. _Continuo Rei.

_OK, pero ¿Por qué tanto misterio?_

_Pronto lo descubrirás._ Dijo Amy.

Una vez esto las chicas llegaron al patio trasero del templo y…

_Amy quítale la venda a Serena. _Dijo Rei.

Serena se sorprende al ver un regalo enorme.

_Serena jala el listón muy fuerte. _Continúo Rei.

_OK._

Al jalar el listón la caja de regalo se abre en 4 partes dejando ver su interior y Serena se sorprende.

_¡Darién!_

Darién traía consigo un ramo de rosas rojas y una bolsa de regalo.

_¡Muchas felicidades amor!_

_¡Muchas gracias! Pero no que ibas a estar trabajando._

_Fue solo una excusa._

_¡En serio amor, muchas gracias por eso te amo!_

Serena corre a abrazarlo y a besarlo a la luz de la luna.

_¡Que romántico! _Dijo Rei.

_¡Así es! _Dijo Amy.

_¡Ay como quisiera tener un novio! _Señalo Lita.

_¡Es cierto que envidia me da Serena! _Expreso Mina.

_¡Que tiernos se ven! _Dijo Haruka.

_¡Es cierto, es tan grande el amor de nuestros príncipes! _Señalo Hotaru.

_¡Que maravilla! _Dijo Michiru.

_¡Por eso el futuro estará lleno de felicidad! _Dijo Setsuna.

_Bueno chicos lamento interrumpir, pero si no se apuran se les va a hacer tarde. _Recordó Rei.

_¡Es cierto! _Dijo Darién.

_¿Tarde?_

_Así es, te tengo una sorpresa._

_¿Más?_

_Si, para mi princesa nada es suficiente._

_Gracias amor por quererme tanto._

_No tienes que agradecerme nada. Pero ya vámonos o se nos hará tarde._

_OK. Chicas gracias por la fiesta nos vemos._

_De nada amiga. _Contestaron a coro.

_Espera Serena tus regalos se te olvidan. _Recordó Amy.

_Es cierto._

_Aquí tienes._

_Muchas gracias Amy._

Serena y Darién se suben al carro.

_¡Es cierto amor no te di tus regalos!_

_Gracias amor, pero no te hubieras molestado, sabes que me conformo solo con que estés conmigo._

_Ya no digas eso, mi amor, sabes que yo te amo y para mi nada es suficiente, sabes que te agradezco que estés conmigo, porque sin ti estaba muy solo, eres mi familia, pero mejor dejémonos de cosas tristes y ábrelo, espero que te guste._

_¡Wow! Esta precioso el vestido y las flores ni se digan._

_Que bueno que te gustaron._

_Por cierto gracias por el arreglo de esta mañana._

_De nada._

Y se dan un romántico beso, luego encienden el carro y los chicos van rumbo a una playa desierta donde hay una mesa puesta para dos a la luz de la luna y las velas.

_¡Mi amor! ¡Que hermoso lugar!_

_Que bueno que te gusto mi sorpresa._

Se sentaron y se dispusieron a cenar, todo estaba perfecto, los únicos testigos eran la luna, el cielo despejado, las estrellas y el mar… Después de que terminaron de cenar se pararon y fueron a la orilla de la playa, en eso unos fuegos artificiales aparecieron en el cielo que decían:

_Feliz cumpleaños serena, te amo._

Después de esto paso una avioneta con una leyenda que decía:

_Serena Tsukino ¿Te Quieres Casar Conmigo?…_

En eso Serena voltea a ver a Darién y este se encuentra hincado con el anillo, Serena se quedo sorprendida.

_¡Darién!_

_¿Que respondes?_

_Este… ¡Claro que si mi amor!_

_¿En serio?_

_Claro desde hace mucho tiempo estaba esperando esto._

_Te amo, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de este planeta._

Darién le coloca el anillo a Serena y se quedaron abrazados bajo la luz de la Luna.

Después de un rato Serena le dice a Darién que tiene que irse a su casa, ya que es algo tarde y sus papás deben estar preocupados y se besan tiernamente.

Mientras tanto las chicas se quedaron a dormir en el templo, ya que era muy tarde, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru y Michiru se fueron a sus casas.

_¿Cómo le estará yendo a Serena? _Dijo Rei.

_No lo sé, pero espero que bien. _Contesto Amy.

_Ay que envidia me da. _Dijo Lita.

_Es cierto si nosotras tuviéramos novio las cosas serían muy distintas. _Señalo Mina.

_Es cierto, así no estaríamos solas. _Dijo Rei.

_Saben una cosa, extraño a Takeshi. _Reflexiono Lita.

_¿Qué? _Contestaron todas.

_Si y sobre todo quiero volver a ver a Tahalí. _

_Este pues yo también quiero ver a Seiya y a Yeiri._

_Pues yo también quiero ver a Taiki y a Taimy._

_Este pues yo también extraño mucho a Yaten y a Yatna, además aún no puedo creer que Yaten y yo estaremos juntos._

Y todas se ponen rojas al sincerarse.

_¿Creen que pronto volvamos a verlos? _Dijo Rei.

_Si, a lo mejor los volveremos a ver. _Dijo Amy.

_Pues sí, tenemos que verlos. _Dijo Lita.

_¡Pues claro! Si no como creen que nacerán nuestras hijas, no son por obra del espíritu santo. _Dijo Mina.

_¡Mina! _Reprendieron todas.

_Bueno Mina tiene razón. _Dijo Amy muy sonrojada.

_Bueno chicas mejor vamos a dormir porque mañana es un día muy especial. _Dijo Lita.

_Es cierto, mañana estreno mi obra. _Dijo Mina muy emocionada.

_Lo bueno es que Serena y yo podremos salir temprano del hotel. _Dijo Lita.

_Si yo también saldré temprano del hospital, no podría perderme el estreno de mi amiga. _Dijo Amy.

_Es cierto, lo bueno es que mi abuelo se encargara del templo por la tarde._

_Gracias por apoyarme en este día tan especial para mí._

Mientras tanto Serena y Darién se encontraban fuera de la casa de ella y se estaban despidiendo.

_Sabes Darién, hoy fue el cumpleaños más maravilloso que he tenido._

_Que bueno que te gusto._

_Si vieras mi cama esta llena de regalos y todavía falta acomodar estos._

_Que padre que te haya ido muy bien._

_Sí, pero el regalo que más me gusto fue este. _Dijo enseñándole su anillo de compromiso. _Fue la sorpresa más hermosa que pudiste haberme dado, te amo._

Darién no puede evitar sonreírle y abrazarla. _Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, mi hermosa Princesa de la Luna._

Serena también le sonríe. _Y yo con el mío, mi guapísimo Príncipe terrícola. _

_Jajajjaaa… Que raro se escucho eso ¿Verdad?_

_Sí, me sentí como si fuera una extraterrestre al decirte terrícola. _

_No importa, extraterrestre o no, así te amo, aunque no sería mala idea verte con antenitas y la piel verde._

_¡Darién!_

_Jajajjaaa…_

_Bueno ya tengo que entrar a mí casa, ya es tarde y tengo que trabajar mañana._

_Es cierto ya se me había olvidado el trabajo de mañana, jejejjeee…_

_Hay amor. Por cierto no se te olvide que mañana es el estreno de la obra de Mina._

_No mi amor, mañana pasó por ti a las 8 p.m. ¿OK?_

_Muy bien._

Ya en la puerta de la casa de Serena, Darién se despide con un tierno beso, ella entra a la casa y él se va para la suya.

_¿Cómo te fue hija?_

_¡Ay mamá me asustaste! Pensé que ya estabas dormida, ya es muy tarde._

_Ya lo sabemos, pero nos moríamos de las ganas de saber cómo te fue._

_Muy bien mamá, mira todo esto._

_Órale hija, te fue muy bien en este cumpleaños._

_Si mamá, por cierto muchas gracias papás por haberme dado la vida, los quiero._

_De nada hija, te queremos mucho. _Dijeron ambos padres.

_Y yo a ustedes. Por cierto ¿Que creen?_

_¿Qué? _Contesto el Sr. Tsukino.

_¡Darién me pidió que me casara con él!_

_¿Qué?_

_Y ¿Qué le respondiste?_

_Pues que si mamá, mira._

_¡Es hermoso!_

El anillo era de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados en todo el anillo y otro diamante en forma de una luna y un planeta Tierra unidos. Que solo Serena, Darién y las chicas sabían que significaba la unión de la luna y la tierra, fue un anillo mandado hacer por Darién.

_Bueno me tengo que ir a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar._

_Está bien que descanses._

_¡No puede ser que mi niña se me case!_

_Ay cielo no es para tanto, recuerda no vas a perder a una hija, al contrario vas a ganar un hijo._

_Es cierto, ya me siento mejor._

_Bueno papás ahora si me retiro ¡Buenas noches!_

_¡Buenas noches!_

Serena sube a su habitación, una vez dentro aparece luna pelota y tira una pequeña carta y Serena la recoge.

La carta decía:

_¡Hola serena muchas felicidades! De parte de mis papás, de las Sailor scouts, de los warriors, de sus hijas y mío, por cierto diles que ellas les mandan un saludo, por cierto aquí también estuvimos festejando porque también fue el cumple de mi mamá y por cierto el mío._

_Bueno… Cuídate mucho y espero que hayas disfrutado este día, muchas felicidades y te quiero mucho mamita. Saludos a todos, los quiero y extraño. Besos._

_P.D. Lástima que no estoy haya para festejar contigo._

_Con amor Rini._

Serena estaba conmovida hasta las lagrimas, fue hermoso el detalle que Rini la felicitara.

_Muchas gracias Rini, como te extraño y también muchas felicidades hija mía… Espera quiero que te lleves esto._

Serena le escribe una carta a Rini, está incluía una foto de los tres… Serena se cambio la ropa por su pijama y se acostó a dormir.

_Mañana será otro día._ Y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto en el siglo XXX llegó la respuesta de la carta, el Rey y la Reina estaban en la alcoba de la pequeña dama cuando esta llegó.

_¿Y esto?_

_Es una carta, pero ¿De quién es?_

_Pues léela y veremos de quien se trata._

_Si mamá. Es de Serena._

_¿Qué?_

_Haber que dice la carta._

La carta decía:

_¡Muchas gracias Rini! Que bueno que te acordaste de mi, también te felicito a ti y a la Neo Reina Serena, espero que se la hayan pasado increíble como yo, recibí muchos regalos, salúdame a las Sailor del futuro, a sus hijas, a todos, en especial a el Rey Endimión que es mi querido Darién, te quiero mucho futura hija mía, cuídate y te extraño, ya sabes que cuando quieras venir puedes hacerlo, te extraño, ok. Besos a todos._

_P.D. Por cierto se me olvidaba, ¿Qué crees? Darién me pidió que me casara con él y estoy muy contenta por eso. Ahora si me despido. Chao._

_Atte. Serena Tsukino_

Rini al terminar de leer la carta estaba sonrojada y volteo a ver a su papá que también lo estaba por el saludo.

_Papá ¿Por qué te sonrojas?_

_Ehhh… ¿Yo sonrojado? No hija como crees._

En eso Rini voltea a ver a su madre y la ve enojada.

_Mamá ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Nada hija._

_¡Estas celosa!_ Empieza a brincar en la cama haciéndole burla a su mamá.

_¡No hija no estoy celosa!_

_Claro que si, crees que no pones la misma cara de celosa, la reconozco mamá, no se te olvide que estuve en el pasado, ehhh…._

_No estoy celosa ya les dije._

_Si como no. _Lo dijo Rini sarcásticamente.

La Neo Reina Serena se pone a pelear con su hija como lo hacía en el pasado y se sacan la lengua. Al verlas El Rey Endimión recuerda la escena de cuando eran jóvenes y Rini los había visitado en aquella época.

_¿Ya terminaron de pelear? Parecen dos niñas chiquitas._

La Neo Reina Serena reacciona y sacude su vestido.

_Lo siento, este no es el comportamiento de una Reina. _Lo dijo pero con un toque de celos en su voz que no paso desapercibido para el Rey Endimión.

_¿Mi Reina está celosa?_

_¡Que no estoy celosa!_

_No puede ser que estés celosa de ti misma._

_¡No entiendes que no estoy celosa!_

_Te conozco Serena, tu estas celosa._

_¡Bueno si lo estoy! ¿Ya estas contento?_

_¿Y por qué lo estas? Si eres tu misma._

_Es que no es lo mismo cuando era joven que ahora._

_Ay amor, como crees, yo te amo tal cual, además ahora estas mucho más hermosa que antes._

_Ay si, y que sentirías, si me mandara saludos especiales Darién del siglo XX._

_Nada porque soy yo en el pasado._

_¿Y si lo hiciera Andrew?_ Lo dijo con tono sarcástico para ver la reacción del Rey.

¡Serena! Ya vas a empezar.

Ya lo ves, tú también te pondrías celoso.

_¿Quién es Andrew? Te refieres a Tío Andrew, tú amigo de la universidad._

_No hija, es otro Andrew, él fue mi admirador secreto cuando estuve estudiando en Canadá._

_Ay Serena, tuviste que recordarme al codiciado de toda la facultad de ingeniería civil._

_Jajajjaaa… ¿Ahora quien es el celoso?_

_Si y ya no me hagas enojar._

_¡Ya párenle, no se peleen!_

_¡Rini!_ Se sorprenden por como su hija les hablo a ambos.

_Oopss… Lo siento no quise ser insolente._

La Neo Reina Serena se empieza a reír. _No te preocupes hija, por cierto, es verdad cuando cumplí 23 años me pediste que fuera tu esposa._

_Es verdad mi amor._

Al ver la escena, la pequeña dama no puede evitar recordar a Eliot.

_Es cierto, como quisiera estar junto a Eliot._

_¿Qué? Que Eliot ni que nada señorita, usted está muy chica para eso._

_Oopss… Creo que hable en voz alta. _Dijo tapándose con la sabana de su cama.

_Ya cálmate amor, no seas celoso con tu hija, ya está en edad de enamorarse._

El Rey Endimión la empieza a buscar por debajo de sabanas y le hace cosquillas.

_Que novio ni que ocho cuartos, mi bebé aún esta chica para eso._

_Jajajjaaa… Papá ya tengo catorce años, ya no soy un bebé._

_Para mí lo seguirás siendo._

_Papá tu nunca cambiaras. Además tú salías con mi mamá desde que ella tenía 13 años._

_Sí, pero eso era diferente._

_Ahora ya sabes lo que sentía mi papá, ¿Verdad? _Ambas se burlan del Rey Endimión.

_Si y ya no se burlen de mi._

_Bueno hija, te dejamos descansar._

_Si mamá._

_Si hija buenas noches y ya no pienses en novios._

_¡Papá!_

_Está bien hija, ya no digo nada._

_Ok, no pensé tener un papá tan celoso._

Los reyes se iban a descansar dejando a una muy melancólica princesa…

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**¡Hola chicos y chicas!**

**Decidí dividir este capítulo porque estaba muy largo, saludos desde Cancún, cuídense mucho.**

**Atte.: *** PAO *** (Lauris princess)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SAILOR MOON**

**CAMINO AL FUTURO**

**Cap. 4.- Siglos de amor, por fin unidos. Parte 2**

Mientras tanto Serena se estaba alistando para irse a trabajar, al llegar se apuro con los pendientes que tenía y el tiempo se le fue muy rápido, cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de salir, termino justo a tiempo, así que decidió llamarle a Lita a su oficina.

_¡Hola Lita!_

_¡Hola Sere!_

_¿Ya estás lista para irnos?_

_Espérame 5 minutos, solo falta darle unas instrucciones al chef que se quedara a cargo por hoy. ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti a tu oficina?_

_OK aquí te espero._

_Sale, no tardo._

Después de un rato las chicas salían del hotel y pasan por una florería mientras iban al templo donde se verían con Amy y Rei, ahí le compraron un ramo de rosas amarillas a Mina, para darle después de la función.

Una vez en el templo Rei y Amy estaban ya listas y esperaron a que Serena y Lita se cambiaran. En eso llega Darién pero no viene solo.

_¡Hola Amor! Seiya, Taiki, Takeshi, Yaten ¿ustedes aquí?_

_Claro, crees que nos perderíamos el estreno de mi hermosa Mina._

_¿Qué dijiste Yaten?_

_Ehhh… ¡Nada Serena!_

_¡Te gusta Mina! ¡Te gusta Mina!..._

_Si, para que lo oculto. _Yaten estaba muy sonrojado.

_¡Hola Rei! Estás muy hermosa._

_¡Gracias Seiya, tu también estas muy guapo!_

_¡Amy estas bellísima!_

_¡Gracias Taiki!_

_¡Lita que linda estas!_

_¡Muchas gracias Takeshi!_

_¡Serena estas hermosa!_

_Gracias amor. _

Las chicas se sonrojaron con las palabras de sus respectivos chicos.

_Pero ya vámonos si no, no llegamos._

Una vez en el teatro, buscaron sus lugares y esperaron a que la función empezara. Era sobre la diosa Venus, y nadie mejor que la verdadera princesa del planeta Venus para representarla, el día que Mina hizo el casting, el director quedó maravillado con ella y la escena más hermosa fue cuando un guerrero muy guapo la besó y eso no le gusto nada a Yaten.

_¿Por qué tienen que haber esas escenas? No lo entiendo._

_¡Ya cálmate! Recuerda que ella es actriz, además tú también fuiste actor y te toco hacer ese tipo de escenas._

_Ay sí, pero si fuera Rei no estuvieras tan contento ¿Verdad?_

_¡Ay ya cállate! _Dijo un muy avergonzado Seiya y Rei quedo sonrojada por el comentario de Yaten.

En eso se cierra el telón y lo vuelven a abrir para presentar a los actores, la función había sido todo un éxito. Las chicas se acercaron a Mina y le dieron sus flores y Yaten no se quedó atrás.

_¡Estuviste genial Mina! ¡Te veías hermosa!_

_¡Yaten! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Que padre que hayan venido! ¡Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado Yaten!_

_¿Y por qué no le dices que no te gusto el beso? Que te pusiste celoso._

_¡Ya cállate Seiya!_ Contesto muy sonrojado y Mina no pudo evitar su sonrojo por lo sucedido.

_¿Por qué no vamos a cenar para festejar?_

_Me parece excelente idea. _Contesto Darién.

Todos salen a cenar, ya en el restaurante Serena y Darién se arman de valor y anuncian algo muy importante para ellos.

_Chicos les tenemos algo que decir._

_¿Que pasó Serena?_

_No queremos opacar la noche de la estrella Mina pero…_

_Como crees Darién, adelante somos todos oídos._

_Bueno… Ayer…_

_Darién me pidió matrimonio_.

Les dijo Serena enseñándoles su anillo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y se pusieron contentos.

_Bueno brindo por mi éxito y por el futuro matrimonio de nuestros amigos._

_¡Salud! _Contestaron todos.

_¿Y para cuando se casaran? _Pregunto Seiya.

_Pues aún no lo sabemos._

_Pues que te parece si en 2 meses nos casamos._

_¿No crees que es muy rápido? Hay muchas cosas que planear._

_Si pero ya quiero estar contigo._

Darién y los chicos se sonrojan demasiado y Serena nota la reacción de todos.

_¡Chicos! ¡No de la manera de que ustedes están pensando! _

_Jajajjaaa… _Todos se rien para calmar el bochorno del momento.

_Está bien en dos meses nos casaremos._

_Y no se preocupen por los preparativos, nosotras nos ocupamos de eso, además Serena es una excelente organizadora de eventos._

_¡Ay Mina no exageres!_

_No estoy exagerando, si luego vienen empresarios desde muy lejos para que la organizadora más importante de todo Japón les haga sus eventos._

_¿Es cierto eso Serena?_

_Bueno si, pero no es para tanto._

_Además Serena habla 5 idiomas._

_¿Qué?_ Taiki, Yaten y Seiya contestaron al mismo tiempo, Takeshi solo se les quedo viendo sin entender la reacción de sus compañeros, pero él no sabía del pasado académico de Serena.

_¡Ay Amy no exageres!_

_¡No exagero es la verdad!_

_Pero si a Serena no le gustaba estudiar._

_¡Yaten! Te recuerdo que estoy presente, además ya cambie, algún día tenía que madurar ¿O no?_

_Eso sí. _Contesto Taiki.

_¿Y que idiomas aprendiste? _Pregunto Seiya.

_Además del japonés, aprendí español, francés, alemán e ingles._

_¡Que padre! _Dijo Taiki muy emocionado.

_Sí, hubieras visto cuando llegue y las chicas se enteraron no daban crédito._

_Jajajjaaa…_

Después de la plática se la pasaron súper, se fueron a bailar y ya era algo tarde.

_¡Ay que bueno que descansamos mañana! ¿Verdad Lita?_

_Así es._

_Es cierto mañana no tengo función ni ensayo._

_Pues yo no tengo guardia, así que también descansaré._

_Yo ya termine las canciones así que yo hare lo mismo._

_¡Que bueno!_

_¿Por qué? _Preguntaron las chicas.

_¡Porque nos las raptaremos! _Contestaron a coro los chicos.

_¡Darién!_

_¡Seiya!_

_¡Taiki!_

_¡Yaten!_

_¡Takeshi!_

Cada una de las chicas les llamo la atención a sus respectivos futuros esposos. Luego ellos les vendaron los ojos, cada pareja subió a un auto diferente para llevarlas a lugares muy románticos.

A Serena la llevaron a la misma playa donde le pidieron matrimonio. A Rei la llevaron a un parque solitario, pero muy bonito. A Mina la llevaron a un lago muy bonito. A Lita la llevaron a un lugar donde se podía apreciar el cielo estrellado. A Amy la llevaron a una heladería y de ahí se la pasaron caminando.

Serena y Darién estaban abrazados bajo la luna y se daban uno que otro beso.

Mientras Seiya y Rei se la pasaron callados un buen rato y de repente rompen el silencio.

_Rei, la verdad me gustas mucho y…_

_¿En serio Seiya? Pues igual tú me gustas mucho._

_¿En serio? Yo pensé que no te gustaba._

_¿Por qué?_

_Pues, como me tratabas de manera indiferente._

_Perdóname es que me daba mucha pena y por eso reaccione así._

_Rei, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Por supuesto que si, por cierto tengo que confesarte algo._

_Si dime._

_¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que entraste con una adivina para que te aconsejara que hacer con respecto al problema de Serena?_

_Si, y por cierto ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Es que esa adivina era yo. _Rei contesto muy apenada.

_¿Qué? Sabes siempre me pregunte que había sido de ella, ya que su mirada me había impactado._

_¿En serio?_

_Nunca pude olvidar aquella mirada._

En eso Seiya la mira por un rato y luego le da un romántico beso que Rei no duda en corresponder.

Pero a Lita y a Takeshi no les iba nada mal, ellos estaban sentados bajo un árbol.

_Es que yo quería decirte que…_

_¿Qué querías decirme Takeshi?_

Que me gustas mucho, desde el primer día que te vi transformada en Sailor Júpiter me enamoraste.

_¿En serio? Pues tú me gustaste también desde el primer día en que te vi._

_¿En serio Lita? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Si quiero, ya que tu no te pareces en nada al chico que me rompió el corazón._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque tú eres más guapo, más romántico, más lindo y porque no te importa mi altura._

_No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, tu altura me encanta, además así no tengo que agacharme demasiado para besarte._

_Jajajjaaa… Tienes un gran sentido del humor, por eso te quiero mucho Takeshi._

_Yo igual Lita, yo igual._

Takeshi se acerca lentamente a Lita, la besa y ella le corresponde.

Mientras tanto Mina y Yaten estaban sentados en el muelle, estaban observando el cielo estrellado, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

_Esta muy bonito el cielo ¿Verdad?_

_Sí, pero no más bonito que tú._

_¡Gracias Yaten! _Contesto muy sonrojada.

_Bueno Mina, yo te traje aquí para decirte que me gustas mucho y para preguntarte que si ¿Quieres ser mi novia?, pero si no quieres lo entenderé, veras yo…_

Mina no lo dejo terminar y lo besa.

_Si acepto._

_¿Qué? ¿En serio?_

_No seas tontito, tú me gustas desde que tengo 16 años, nada más que no te dije nada por pena a que me rechazaras, por que crees que te dije que te sentaras en frente de mi cuando llegaste a estudiar a mi salón._

_¿En serio? ¿Sabes desde cuando descubrí que te amaba?_

_No, ¿Desde cuándo?_

_Desde aquel concurso de canto en donde nos encontramos, donde te acorrale contra la pared, ahí me dieron unas ganas increíbles de besarte, pero en eso llego aquella persona y ya no pude hacerlo._

_Y entonces… ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?_

_¿Qué?_

Pero como Mina no vio ninguna reacción, fue ella quien lo besó.

Pero Amy no se tenía que quedar atrás. Así que estaba con Taiki comiendo un rico helado, en eso Taiki le agarra la mano pero ella se sonroja.

_Sabes Amy… Tú me gustas mucho y me enamore de ti desde el día que nos peleamos sobre la estrella fugaz que no se iba a ver por la lluvia._

_¿En serio? Pues tú me gustaste desde el día en que te conocí, me pareciste una persona muy inteligente y no me equivoque._

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Claro que sí, mi amor._

_¿Cómo me llamaste?_

_Mi amor… ¿Te molesta? Porque puedo seguir llamándote Taiki si eso es lo q…_

_Claro que no me molesta preciosa, solo es que me sorprendió escucharlo de tus tentadores labios._

Amy se sonroja por el comentario de Taiki.

_Bueno yo… Desde hace mucho tiempo que quería decírtelo pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo._

_¿En serio preciosa?_

_Si._

_Pues ya no tendrás que esperar más mi amor._

En eso se besan de lo más lindo y los únicos testigos de aquel amor eran el cielo, las estrellas y la hermosa luna plateada.

Después los chicos llevan a sus amadas a sus respectivas casas y se despiden de un tierno beso, ellos estaban muy felices. Ya en su depto.

_Chicos tengo algo que decirles._

_¿Qué nos tienes que decir?_

_Rei ya es mi novia, la quiero tanto, no pensé olvidar a bombón tan rápido._

_Pues Lita también ya es mi novia._

_Pues Mina acepto ser la mía._

_Pues Amy…_

_¿Qué paso? No nos digas que ella no… _Dijo Seiya.

_También acepto ser mi novia._

_¿En serio? Ya me habías asustado, pero que felices somos y pronto vendrán nuestras hijas._

Y todos se sonrojan. A la mañana siguiente las chicas se reúnen para ver los preparativos de la boda de Serena.

_Tenemos que ver el vestido, las invitaciones, la iglesia, bueno yo te ofrezco el patio del templo para la fiesta. _Dijo Rei.

_En serio Rei, eso estaría padrísimo._

_Yo preparo el banquete. _Dijo Lita.

_Yo veo la música. _Dijo Mina.

_Yo adornare la iglesia y el templo para la fiesta. _Dijo Amy.

_Muchas gracias chicas, solo falta el vestido, las invitaciones y el viaje para la luna de miel._

_¡Serena!_

_Jejejjeee…_

_¿Por qué no vamos a ver los vestidos? _Dijo Rei.

_OK._

Todas se dirigieron a las tiendas de la calle Nº 10 y vieron muchos vestidos hermosos en eso se encuentran a Yoshiki. -Cap. 140 de Sailor Moon Súper S-.

_¡Hola Serena! Qué milagro que te dejas ver._

_¡Hola! ¿Todavía te acuerdas de mí?_

_¡Claro! Como olvidarte, sí tú me pediste que te hiciera tu vestido de bodas, ¿Pero por cierto que haces por aquí?_

_Es que precisamente estaba buscando un vestido de bodas, es que me casó en 2 meses._

_¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué no avisas con más tiempo? Casi no tendré tiempo de diseñarte un vestido._

_¡Ay no! Como crees, eso sería mucha molestia._

_No es cierto, además tú me ayudaste mucho y es mi manera de agradecerte, además sería un privilegio vestir a la organizadora de eventos más importante de todo Japón. Por cierto deja que sea mi regalo de bodas._

_¡Ay muchas gracias!_

_Entonces te mostrare algunos diseños y escoge el que quieras, todos son nuevos y ninguno ha salido en televisión, ustedes también chicas, me imagino que serán las damas de honor y ustedes también deben lucir hermosas._

_OK, gracias._

Después de caminar un rato, todos llegan a la casa de modas de Yoshiki y el les enseña todos los diseños y a Serena le gusto uno muy bonito, el vestido era muy sencillo pero bonito era de tirantes delgados con escote en v, ceñido a su cuerpo, hacia resaltar las curvas de Serena, la falda era amplia pero sin exagerar, su tiara era de cristal zwarovski blanca y un velo largo que arrastraba. También diseño los vestidos de las chicas, ya que serían las damas de honor, los vestidos eran strapless, el escote era en forma de corazón, ceñido a su cintura y la falda era recto de color rosa pastel, el color favorito de Serena.

Paso el tiempo y casi todos los preparativos ya estaban listos, el vestido, las invitaciones, todo estaba perfecto, el novio ya tenía su traje y era blanco, solo faltaba una semana para que la boda se llevara a cabo.

Todos se encontraban reunidos, estaban festejando que pronto Serena dejaría la soltería, mientras tanto Serena le hablo a cada uno de sus amigos para decirles que se casaba.

_¡Hola Ángeles! ¿Cómo estás?_

_Muy bien ¿Y tú?_

_Feliz, te hablaba solo para decirte que en una semana me casó._

_¿Qué?_

_Si_

_¿Y apenas me avisas?_

_Perdón, no pude hacerlo antes es que me absorbieron los preparativos._

_Bueno no importa, ahí estaré, OK._

_Gracias te estaré esperando._

Cuelga y le llama a Miko.

_¡Miko Bonjour!_

_¡Serena Bonjour! Et ce miracle pour moi flammes._

_je me suis mariée en une semaine et je tiens à venir._

_Miko: Ce que vous dites?_

_Désolé de ne pas vous alerter avant est que les préparatifs étaient lourdes._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai là._

_OK._

TRADUCCIÓN

_¡Hola Miko!_

_¡Hola Serena! Y ese milagro que me llamas._

_Es que me casó en una semana y quiero que vengas._

_¿Qué?_

_Perdón por no avisarte antes es que los preparativos estuvieron pesados._

_No te preocupes estaré ahí._

_Ok._

FIN DE LA TRADUCCIÓN

Serena cuelga y le llama Rose.

_¡Hi Rose!_

_¡Hi Serena! __How are you?_

_Fine, thank you, have you seen Leslie, George and Matthew?_

_Yes, they are with me and they want to talk with you._

_OK, put the speaker because I'd like to say something very important for me._

_OK_

_Hi, how are you?_

_¡Very good!_

_¡Perfect! I'd like to say you something._

_What happen?_ Leslie said.

_I'll get marry in one week._

_What? _Everybody answer.

_Is it a joke?_Matt said.

_No, it isn't._

_I can't believe it. _George said.

_I'd like that you'll be here._

_OK, we'll travel to Japan._

_OK, I'll be waiting you. __Bye._

_Bye._

TRADUCCIÓN

_¡Hola Rose!_

_¡Hola Serena! ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Muy bien, por cierto has visto a Leslie, George y Matthew._

_Si aquí están conmigo y quieren saludarte._

_Pon el altavoz para que les diga algo._

_OK, ya está._

_Hola ¿Como están?_

_¡Muy bien!_

_¡Grandioso! Me gustaría decirles algo importante._

_¿Qué paso?_

_Me casare en una semana._

_¡Que!_

_¿Es una broma? _Dijo Matthew.

_No, no lo es._

_No puedo creerlo. _Dijo George.

_Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí._

_OK, Nosotros viajaremos a Japón. _Contestaron a coro.

_OK, los estaré esperando. Adiós._

_Adiós._

FIN DE LA TRADUCCIÓN

Serena cuelga el teléfono y le habla a Caroline a Alemania.

_¡Caroline, hallo!__ Wie diese?_

_Serena, und Ihr gut?_

_Gefällt Ihnen, auch ich sprach mit laden Sie zu meiner Hochzeit__._

_Ein klarer zu Ihrer Hochzeit, oder?_

_Für meine Hochzeit._

_Wenn Sie zu Hause?_

_In einer Woche, und ich möchte Sie hier._

_Natürlich werde ich dort für nichts in der Welt würde ich verlieren Ihre Hochzeit._

_OK, hier erwarten Sie dann verlassen, auf Wiedersehen._

_Auf Wiedersehen._

TRADUCCIÓN

_¡Hola Caroline!_

_¡Hola Serena!_

_Pues yo te hablaba para invitarte a mi boda_

_A claro a tu boda, ¿A tú qué?_

_¡A mi boda!_

_¿Cuándo te casas?_

_En una semana y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí._

_Claro que estaré ahí, por nada del mundo me perdería tu boda._

_OK, aquí te espero, entonces te dejo, adiós._

_Adiós._

FIN DE LA TRADUCCIÓN

Después de las llamadas que realizó a sus amigos regreso a la plática que tenían, pero todos estaban callados e impresionados, ya que ninguno había escuchado hablar a Serena en los diferentes idiomas.

_¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?_

_No te entendimos nada, bueno solo cuando hablaste en ingles._

_¡Ahhh…! Era eso… Es que hable con mis amigos, los que conocí en Canadá y los invite a la boda, solo tuve que hablarles en su idioma, porque acordamos que el que llama tenía que hablar en el idioma del otro._

_Bueno, yo igual entendí la parte en ingles._

_Creo, que es necesario que estudiemos algo de idiomas, Serena ya nos dejo atrás._

_Jajajjaaa…_

_Si quieren yo les enseño._

_Lo complicado es que todos tenemos una agenda un poco apretada._

_Es cierto, bueno ya habrá la oportunidad de que aprendan._

Después de la reunión, las chicas se encargaron de repartir las invitaciones a todas sus amistades, Seiya, Taiki, Takeshi, Yaten, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna recibieron su invitación, al igual que Rini y Eliot.

La invitación decía:

_La vida nos ha unido desde hace mucho tiempo, nuestro amor ha renacido desde hace muchos siglos, por eso estamos muy agradecidos con la vida de habernos cruzado nuevamente por eso tenemos la dicha de invitarlos a nuestra boda._

_**Serena Tsukino**_

_**Y**_

_**Darién Chiba**_

_La misa se llevará a cabo en la iglesia Tokio y la recepción será después en el salón del Templo Hikawa, esperamos contar con su asistencia._

En el siglo XXX, Rini recibió la invitación y se saco mucho de onda porque nunca pensó ser invitada a la boda de sus propios padres y está corrió con ellos a enseñársela el sobre decía:

_PARA: LOS REYES DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL Y LA PRINCESA RINI._

_¡Ay Serena, sabes que me chocan las formalidades!_

Rini entregó la invitación y los reyes se sorprendieron al verla y recordaron su boda.

_Mamá, Papá les venía a pedir permiso para que vayamos a la boda._

_No podemos hija, recuerda que somos nosotros y que diremos a la gente cuando vean nuestro_ _parecido con los novios._

_Anda Mamá, además la gente ni cuenta se va a dar._

_¿Y cómo piensas hacerle?_

_Primero di que si y luego te digo._

_No será mala idea ser espectadores de nuestra propia boda._

_Pero Darién, además como le voy a hacer para desaparecer mi insignia lunar._

_Serena, tú sabes que cuando quieras puedes desaparecer esta hermosa Luna._

_¡Está bien! Vamos, además tengo muchas ganas de ver a Mamá Ikuko, a mi papá y a Sammy, ya que con tantas obligaciones, no he tenido tiempo de visitarlos. Pero Rini ahora dinos como le vas a hacer._

_Bueno no va a diferir mucho, ustedes serán mis papás._

_¿En serio?_

¡Ay mamá déjame terminar!

_Está bien, prosigue._

_OK, le voy a hacer como cuando viaje al pasado, hipnotizare a todos y yo seré la Sobrina de Mamá Ikuko, tú serás su hermana y como no puedes quitarte el vestido y la corona, serás la reina de un país lejano gracias a papá que fue el heredero de ese reino. Y así podremos ir a la boda._

_¿Qué? Yo hermana de mi propia madre. Y como explicaras el parecido y el mismo nombre._

_Pues tú serás tía de Serena y mamá Ikuko por su enorme parecido decidió llamarla como tú._

_Que inteligente eres hija._

_Gracias papá._

_Está bien, me gusto tu plan._

_Pero si algo les dicen por allá no me vayan a regañar OK._

_¿Qué hiciste o dijiste allá? _Rini Se empieza a reír.

_Nada mamá, pero ya sabes los chismes._

_No sé porque, pero algo me dice que nos llevaremos una pequeña sorpresa de tu parte Rini._

DE REGRESO AL SIGLO XX

Solo falta un día para la fiesta y las chicas se llevaron a Serena a una despedida de soltera y los chicos no se quisieron quedar atrás y le organizaron una despedida de soltero a Darién. Todos se divirtieron mucho pero se fueron a descansar temprano por que nadie quería llegar tarde a la boda. Las chicas se quedaron en casa de Serena para poder ayudarla a arreglarse para la boda.

Al día siguiente Serena se levanta muy temprano para estar lista a tiempo.

¡Mamá! ¿Ya trajo Yoshiki mi vestido?

¡No hija, aún no!

¿Qué? No puede ser que Yoshiki no lo haya traído si ya es tarde.

_Tranquila Serena todavía hay tiempo._

_Sí, pero no quiero que se me haga tarde._

_Tranquila tampoco han traído nuestros vestidos._

_¡Ay no se vale!_

Todas ya estaban peinadas y maquilladas, pero estaban en bata esperando los vestidos. En eso tocan el timbre y abre Mamá Ikuko.

_Si._

_¡Hola Señora Tsukino, ya traje los vestidos!_

_Pase esta algo nerviosa, está en su cuarto._

_OK, gracias._

Mamá Ikuko y Yoshiki suben con los vestidos.

_Hija ya llegaron los vestidos._

_¡Oh, gracias mamá! Dile a Yoshiki que pase._

_¡Claro hija!_

_¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Estaba muy preocupada._

_Tranquila todavía hay tiempo._

_Sí, pero no quiero llegar tarde, no quiero que Darién piense que lo deje plantado._

_Ya estoy aquí, tranquila._

_Si Serena, te vas a arruinar tu maquillaje, bueno las espero afuera para que se cambien._

Yoshiki estaba esperando a que ellas se vistan en eso pasa el Señor Tsukino todo nervioso y por ello no puede hacer el nudo de la corbata.

_¡Ay no puedo! ¡Que nervios!_

_Haber Señor Tsukino, yo le ayudo._

_¡Si muchas gracias!_

_¡Listo!_

_Por cierto ¿Quién eres tú?_

_Soy el diseñador del vestido de novia de Serena._

_OK._

_Yoshiki ya puedes entrar. _Dijo Serena muy emocionada.

_Si ya voy, bueno Señor Tsukino tengo que entrar._

_OK y gracias._

Yoshiki una vez dentro de la habitación se asombra por la belleza de todas.

¡OH, por dios! Están hermosas, de casualidad no quieren ser mis modelos.

_Gracias Yoshiki._

_Pero tú eres un mago de la moda, están hermosos estos vestidos. _Dijo Lita.

_No más que ustedes. _Contesto Yoshiki.

_Estoy muy contenta y muchas gracias Yoshiki._

_Te lo prometí Serena y aquí está._

En eso entran Sammy y los Señores Tsukino, se impresionan de lo hermosa que esta Serena.

_¡Hija, estás preciosa! Aún no puedo creer que te vayas a casar y se pone a llorar._

_Ay Papá no llores porque sino yo también lloraré y no quiero que se arruine mi maquillaje._

_Bueno chicas ya vámonos para llegar temprano._

Las chicas suben a los autos y van rumbo a la iglesia, Serena está sola en el coche y en eso se le aparece la Reina Serenity.

_¡Reina Serenity, perdón Mamá!_

_¡Hija mía, estás hermosa, no puedo creer que te vayas a casar! Por fin._

_Así es mamá, estoy muy contenta porque ahora si me casaré con Endimión._

_Así es hija, se feliz, recuerda que te quiero mucho y yo estaré ahí acompañándote._

_Claro mamá, te quiero y gracias por todo tu apoyo._

En eso la Reina Serenity desaparece. Y Serena se queda muy contenta después de ver a su madre. Mientras tanto los chicos ya se encuentran en la iglesia y Darién está muy nervioso y camina de un lado a otro.

_¡Tranquilo Darién ya me mareaste! _Dijo Seiya.

_¡No puedo, estoy muy nervioso, es que Serena ya tardó mucho!_

_¡Tranquilo las chicas vienen con ella! _Dijo Yaten.

_Si, tienes razón ¿Y qué tal si ya se arrepintió de casarse conmigo?_

_¡Tranquilo! Serena te ama y jamás haría eso. _Dijo Taiki.

_Si, verdad._

_Darién recuerda que las mujeres tardan mucho en arreglarse. _Dijo Takeshi.

_Es verdad, pero hasta que no la vea no estaré tranquilo._

En eso llega Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru.

_¿Nervioso príncipe? _Dijo Michiru.

_Algo._

_Si, casi hace un hoyo de tanto ir y regresar. _Dijo Seiya.

_Tranquilo, la princesa no tarda. _Dijo Haruka.

En eso llegan las chicas y los chavos se quedan impresionados con la belleza de ellas.

_Órale, que hermosas están. _Expreso Seiya.

_Así es. _Dijo Yaten.

_Me quede sin aliento. _Dijo Takeshi.

_Que preciosas. _Señalo Taiki.

_¡Gracias!_

Todos los invitados ya están dentro de la iglesia esperando a que llegue la novia.

_Chicas ¿Y Serena dónde está?_

_Tranquilo acaba de llegar. _Contesto Rei.

_Si, está esperando en el auto. _Dijo Amy.

_Bueno entremos. _Dijo Seiya.

_Si._

_Si, nosotras nos iremos a formar._

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la iglesia están los Señores Tsukino y Sammy.

En eso llegan La Neo Reina Serena, El Rey Endimión y Rini, cada uno con su ropa del futuro, solo que La Reina ya no trae su luna en la frente.

_Papás espérenme aquí, tengo que hipnotizarlos, OK._

_OK, aquí te esperamos._

Rini va con los señores Tsukino.

_¡Hola Mamá Ikuko!_

_¡Hola pequeña! Pero ¿Quién eres tú?_

_Es cierto, yo no te recuerdo._

_Este, Luna pelota transfórmate y empieza a hipnotizar a los Señores Tsukino y a Sammy._

Después de que los hipnotizó se presenta.

_Hola soy su sobrina Rini y ellos son mis papás, ella es tu hermana Serena y el es mi papá Endimión, el es Rey de un país lejano y por lo tanto tu hermana se convirtió en Reina y pues yo soy la princesa._

_Es cierto, hermana como pude olvidarte, salúdame no te quedes ahí._

Mamá Ikuko y La Neo Reina Serena se abrazan, pero su majestad llora al verla.

_¿Qué pasa Serena?_

_Nada, no pasa nada, es que estoy muy contenta de verte de nuevo y también abrazo a su papá y a Sammy._

_Que bueno que te reconciliaste con Endimión y ya no te divorciaste._

_¿Me reconcilie con Endimión?_

El Rey Endimión le dice al oído a La Neo Reina Serena. _¿Cuándo nos peleamos?_

_No sé._

Y de repente los reyes de Tokio de Cristal voltean a ver a Rini y le hablan telepáticamente.

_¿Qué les dijiste Rini?_

_Contéstale a tú mamá._

_Lo siento tuve que decir que tenía problemas en su relación, jejejjeee… lo siento._

_¡Ay Rini!_

_¿Pasa algo hermana?_

_No nada, lo que paso fue que descubrimos que nos amamos y no podemos estar separados._

_Así que nos reconciliamos._

_Que bueno, pero luego platicamos tenemos que entrar ya va a empezar la ceremonia._

_Claro vamos._

Los Reyes de Tokio de Cristal entran a la iglesia y empiezan a recordar.

_Te acuerdas mi amor._

_Claro que si Darién, jamás podría olvidarlo._

Entonces se abrazan y se sientan, en eso llega Eliot y se sienta junto a Rini. En eso también llegó la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas y estaba muy contenta por el noviazgo de los chicos y las Sailor.

En eso empiezan a entrar las damas y en su frente cada una tenía la insignia de su planeta, los invitados normales no podían verlo. Después de ellas entraron los padrinos de bodas, Molly y Kelvin por parte de Serena y por parte de Darién eran Andrew y Leika.

Después entro Mamá Ikuko y Sammy.

Y luego empezó la marcha nupcial y entra Serena del brazo de su papá y al verla Darién se quedó perplejo por la belleza de su futura esposa.

_¡Que emoción pareciera que me estuviera casando otra vez!_

_Si fue buena idea que viniéramos al pasado a revivir esta historia._

_¡Serena, estas hermosa!_

_Gracias._

_Darién aquí te entrego a mi hija, cuídala y quiérela mucho, Ok?_

_Claro Señor Tsukino, no tiene que pedírmelo, yo lo haré porque la amo._

_Eso espero Darién._

El Señor Tsukino se sienta y empieza la ceremonia.

_Queridos hermanos, estamos junto al altar para que dios garantice con su gracia su voluntad de contraer matrimonio ante el ministro de la iglesia y la comunidad cristiana ahora reunida, Cristo bendice copiosamente su amor conyugal y nos enriquece el día de hoy y nos da fuerza con un sacramento peculiar para que se guarden mutua y perpetua fidelidad y puedan cumplir las demás obligaciones del matrimonio, por lo tanto, ante esta asamblea, les pregunto: Joven Darien Chiba y Señorita Serena Tsukino han venido a contraer matrimonio sin que nada ni nadie los presione:_

_Si. _Respondió Darién.

_Si. _Contesto Serena.

_¿Están dispuestos a amarse y a respetarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?_

_Sí, estoy dispuesto._

_Sí, estoy dispuesta._

_¿Están dispuestos a recibir con amor y responsabilidad los hijos que dios les dé y educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su iglesia?_

Ambos voltean a ver a Rini y responden lo que el padre les pregunto.

_Sí, estoy dispuesto._

_Sí, estoy dispuesta._

_Así pues, ya que quieren establecer entre ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan sus manos y con las manos unidas van a expresar ese amor que se tienen._

_Yo Darién Chiba, te acepto a ti Serena Tsukino como mi esposa, prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida._

_Yo Serena Tsukino te acepto a ti Darién Chiba como mi esposo, prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida._

_Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que ustedes han manifestado ante la iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición, lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre. Amén. El señor bendiga estos anillos que se van a entregar el uno al otro y que estos anillos y estas arras, símbolo de fidelidad y mutua ayuda les recuerden siempre el cariño que se tienen, por nuestro Señor Jesucristo, amén._

_Serena recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor y fidelidad en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo._

_Darién recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor y fidelidad en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo._

_Serena recibe también estas arras son prenda del cuidado que tendré de que no falte lo necesario en nuestro hogar._

_Serena: Darién yo las recibo en señal del cuidado que tendré de que todo se aproveche en nuestro hogar._

_¿Existe algún impedimento para que está boda no se realice?_

Y nadie contesta.

_Entonces yo los declaró marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia._

Después del beso que fue el sello de su promesa, todos aplaudieron, los novios voltean a una esquina de la iglesia y ven a la Reina Serenity madre de Serena, a lado de ella se encuentra un hombre maduro rubio y de ojos azules, el Rey y la Reina de la Tierra padres de Darién y ellos se ponen muy contentos, pero se extrañan al ver a ese hombre.

_¿Quién es ese hombre?_

_No lo sé, no lo recuerdo._

_Yo tampoco._

Poco después desaparecen y empiezan a tomarse las fotos, de ahí se van a la recepción, todo estaba perfecto, el banquete, la música, la fiesta era un éxito.

En eso se acerca Rini a los novios y los saluda.

_¡Hola papás! ¡Muchas felicidades!_

_¡Hola Rini!_

_¡Hola preciosa!_

_Les quiero presentar a dos personas muy importantes para mí._

_Claro. _Contestaron Serena y Darién.

_Serena, Darién, ellos son mis papás, El Rey Endimión y la Neo Reina Serena._

_Es un placer conocerla su majestad. _Dijo Darién.

_Muchas felicidades. _Dijo la Neo Reina Serena.

_Serena estás hermosa. _Dijo el Rey Endimión.

_Gracias Rey Endimión._

_Darién estas guapísimo. _Dijo la Neo Reina Serena.

_Muchas gracias su majestad._

Y se empiezan a reír porque se sienten muy raros, en eso llega Mamá Ikuko.

_Ya veo que conociste a tu Tía Serena y a tú Tío Endimión._

_¿Qué? _Dijeron a coro Darién y Serena.

_Si ellos son los papás de Rini y fue por ella que te llamamos así, fue por su enorme parecido, pareciera que mi hermana volvió a nacer._

_¿Qué? _Respondió Serena sin comprender.

Darién y Serena se le quedaron viendo a Rini y ella les hizo una seña de que guardaran silencio y entendieron lo que ella había hecho.

_¡Así! Mi tía ya me acorde, discúlpame tía, es que hace mucho tiempo que no te veía._

_No te preocupes, bueno nos retiramos a nuestra mesa, con su permiso._

_Claro adelante._

En eso Rini desaparece para encontrarse con Eliot y se van a pasear.

_¡Hola Princesa Rini! ¿Cómo ha estado?_

_¿Eliot te puedo pedir un favor?_

_Claro su majestad._

_Llámame solamente Rini, no me gustan las formalidades._

_Claro Rini. _Contesto muy sonrojado.

_OK y estoy muy bien ¿Y tú?_

_Muy bien también, sabes te he extrañado mucho._

_Yo igual._

En eso se agarran de la mano cariñosamente, mientras tanto los reyes estaban buscando a Rini.

_Sabes Rini, te quiero y ¿Quería saber si tú quisieras ser mi novia?_

_¿Qué? Este… Claro que sí._

En eso se abrazan y se dan un tierno beso. En eso llegan sus papás y el Rey Endimión se pone celoso.

_¿Qué cree que está haciendo ese con mi bebé?_

_Déjalos se ven tan tiernos._

_Que tiernos ni que nada, como se atreve a robarle su primer beso a mi niña._

_Además no es su primer beso sino su tercero, ellos ya se habían besado antes, por lo menos yo vi el segundo cuando peleamos con la Reina Neherenia, eso fue lo que me conto Rini._

_¿Qué?_

_Déjalos amor._

_¡Como que déjalos!_

_¡No seas celoso con tu hija! Ella algún día tenía que crecer, además que no te acuerdas que tú me robaste mi primer beso cuando yo tenía 13 años, que por cierto yo estaba indispuesta, tenía unas copas de más._

_¿Que? ¿Lo sabías? Yo pensé que no lo recordabas._

_Crees que no me di cuenta Darién, mejor dame un beso y después vamos con ellos ¿OK?_

_¿Muy bien?_

Después de darse un tierno beso, los reyes de Tokio de Cristal se dirigen a Rini y a Eliot.

_¿Están divirtiéndose verdad? _Rini y Eliot se separan y se ponen rojos.

_No se preocupen chicos. _Contesto la Neo Reina Serena.

_¡Mamá…! ¡Papá…! Este… yo…_

_¿Ya son novios verdad? _Pregunto el Rey Endimión.

_Si su majestad, le ruego me disculpe, las cosas no debieron ocurrir así._

_No te preocupes Eliot._

_Su alteza, la verdad no fue mí intención faltarle el respeto a usted y su esposo._

_No te preocupes, nosotros entendemos, el amor es así, mira que te lo decimos nosotros, ¿Verdad cariño?_

_Así es Eliot, no te voy a negar que al principio cele a mi hija, pero comprendí que en el corazón no se manda._

_¡Gracias mamá y papá!_

_De nada hija, si él es tú felicidad, adelante, otra cosa más, nada de formalidades mientras estemos solos y bienvenido a la familia._

_Bueno cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarla al castillo ¿OK?_

_Gracias su majestad._

_En que quedamos Eliot._

_Perdón._

_No te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras. Bueno los dejamos. Adiós y pórtense bien._

_Si mamá y gracias a los dos._

_Estoy tan feliz que aprobaran nuestra relación._

_Sí, yo también._

En eso aparece Serena, Darién, Las Sailor Scouts interiores y exteriores, los Starlights, Luna, Artemis, la pequeña Diana y le hacen burla.

_¡Felicidades a la nueva pareja!_

Los dos se separan y se sonrojan.

_Espérame tantito Eliot._

_Si claro._

_Bueno solo veníamos a despedirnos porque ya nos vamos a nuestro viaje de Luna de Miel._

_¿En serio?_

_Así es Rini._

_Bueno se apresuran a hacer la tarea, porque ya quiero nacer ehhh…._

Darién, Serena y los demás chicos se ponen rojos y los comentarios de Mina nunca pueden faltar.

_Ya oyeron a hacer la tarea todos los días, jejejjeee…_

_¡Mina!_ Todos dijeron a coro.

_Rini ¿Por qué dices eso niña? _Dijo Serena.

_Es la verdad, además ya no soy una niña, picarones._

Serena y Darién quedaron súper rojos, los tomates se murieron envidia por el color.

Mientras los Reyes de Tokio de Cristal se van, en el camino se encuentran a Leslie, George, Matthew, Rose, Miko, Caroline y Ángeles y estos no se dieron cuenta de que eran los reyes.

_¡Hola Serena, hasta que por fin los encontramos! _Dijo Caroline.

_¡Hola Darién! _Dijo George.

_¡Muchas felicidades amigos! _Dijo Ángeles.

_Gracias, pero creo que nos están confundiendo._

_Por cierto, ¿Cuándo se cambiaron?_

_¡Ahhh…! Ya entendí, chicos yo no soy la novia, Soy la Neo Reina Serena y el es El Rey Endimión y venimos desde el futuro a la boda._

_¿Qué? _Contestaron todos muy confundidos.

_¡Así es chicos!_

_¡Perdón sus majestades! _Dijo Matthew.

_No fue nuestra intención. _Dijo Rose.

_Perdone nuestra insolencia. _Dijo Ángeles.

_No volverá a pasar. _Apoyo George.

_No quisimos ser imprudentes. _Dijo Miko.

_Así que nuevamente le reiteramos nuestras más sinceras disculpas. _Señalo Leslie.

_Así es, discúlpenos_. Dijo Caroline y todos hicieron reverencia ante los soberanos.

_¡Ay! No sean exagerados, el futuro cambio cuando Serena los conoció en Canadá, así que nosotros si nos acordamos de ustedes, amigos abrácenme, no se queden ahí parados._

_¿En serio su alteza? _Contestaron a coro.

_Así es y no me digan su alteza, no me gusta que mis amigos sean formales conmigo._

Y todos se abrazan, luego los Reyes les piden que los acompañen donde están los demás.

En eso llegan los reyes de Tokio con los amigos de Serena y todos hacen reverencia.

_Hija ven tengo que presentarte a unas personas muy importantes para mí._

_Sí Mamá._

_Hija ellos son mis amigos que conocí en Canadá cuando fui a estudiar mi carrera, ellos son Leslie, George, Matthew, Rose, Miko, Caroline y Ángeles y chicos ella es mi hija la princesa del futuro Rini._

_Si y como a mí mamá no me gusta que me llamen con formalidad, así que solo soy Rini._

_OK, Mucho gusto Rini y si te pareces muchísimo a tú mamá._

_Si, pareciera que las hubieran hecho con el mismo molde._

Y todos se ríen por el comentario del Rey.

_Hija tenemos que irnos._

_¡Ay no Mamá porque tan pronto!_

_Hija tu madre tiene razón._

_Está bien._

_Bueno yo también tengo que irme, adiós preciosa._

_Adiós guapo._

Y Eliot se va.

_Diana ya despídete._

_Si su majestad._

_Diana te he dicho que no me trates con formalidad, solo dime Serena._

_Lo siento, es que me es difícil._

_No te preocupes, no sé ni para que te corrijo si tu nunca vas a cambiar._

_Está bien, mamá, papá me tengo que ir._

_Cuídate mucho Diana._

_Así es hija, pórtate bien._

_OK, los quiero mucho, adiós._

Rini se despide de todos y se pone junto a sus padres.

_Gracias chicos, todo estuvo genial, los quiero y por cierto pronto tendrán a sus hijas._

Todas las parejas se sonrojan.

_¡Ay Serena nunca cambias, adiós chicos y gracias por todo!_

_¡Guardián del tiempo, rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa puerta del tiempo, nosotros te invocamos, oh dios poderoso del tiempo, padre guardián del tiempo Cronos, enséñanos el camino, protégenos, enseña tu camino luminoso!_

De repente los envuelve una luz rosa y desaparecen.

_Bueno ya nos vamos, los queremos y gracias por todo._

_Así es, estaremos de regreso pronto._

_Vamos a despedirnos de todos._

_Si, adiós chicos._

Serena y Darién entran a despedirse y se van al aeropuerto a tomar su vuelo rumbo a Venecia, la ciudad del amor. La fiesta siguió hasta la madrugada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero sus reviews, estoy un poco triste porque no he recibido muchos, eso me hace pensar que no les agrada la historia, pero espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, así que espero que esta vez tenga muchos, de esto dependerá que suba lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo. Okas.**

**Saludos desde Cancún, cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo.**

***Vestido de Serena: **http: /www. /bodacolima /images /stories / vestido %20de% 20novia. Jpg

***Tiara, velo y peinado de Serena: **http: . com/wp-content /uploads /2007 /03/ tiara%2 0y%20velo%205 . JPG

**Ramo de novia: **http: /www . /catalogo /grandes /Ramo_rosas_cascada . jpg

***Vestidos de las damas: **http: . /_TPQpa5WIkkE /SrhWZNiP_YI/ AAAAAAAAGys / c6Yu533IRiA /s400/ img1252425655550981001799 . jpg

**Atte.: *** LAURIS PRINCESS *** *** PAO *****


	5. Chapter 5

**SAILOR MOON**

**CAMINO AL FUTURO**

**Cap. 5.- El comienzo de una nueva vida.**

Darien y Serena estaban muy contentos, ya que por fin se habían casado, no lo podían creer, ya que desde hace muchos siglos estaban unidos y por fin lograron sellar su amor. Una vez en el aeropuerto, estaban los recién casados en la sala de espera, a que anunciaran la partida de su vuelo. Ellos estaban abrazados. En eso Serena rompe el silencio.

_Darien._

_Si Serena._

_¡Te amo!_

_Mi amor, yo también te amo._

En eso se dan un romántico beso, y fueron interrumpidos por una niña muy linda, que les producía una paz y la joven pareja se asombro demasiado.

_¡Hola, muchas felicidades!_

_¡Gracias, hermosa!_

_¡Muchas gracias nena!_

Y la pequeña les regalo una flor muy bonita.

_Muy pronto tendrán la dicha de ser papás y ese bebé les llenara de felicidad._

Serena y Darien se quedaron muy extrañados.

_¿Qué? _Se extraño Serena.

_¿Quién eres? _Pregunto Darien.

_Alguien que los quiere mucho y muy cercana a ustedes._

_No entiendo nada. _Darién estaba muy confundido.

_Yo tampoco. _Serena lo estaba un poco más.

En eso escuchan la voz que anunciaba su vuelo.

PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A VENECIA, FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 16-C. GRACIAS.

Y se distrajeron al escuchar las instrucciones, cuando voltearon a ver a la niña, esta ya no estaba.

_¿Y la pequeña?_

_No se Serena, estaba aquí hace un rato._

_Que raro._

_Si verdad, esto está muy raro._

_Darien sabes una cosa._

_¿Qué?_

_Algo me dice que a esa niña ya le he visto en algún lado._

_¿Estás segura?_

_Sí, pero no recuerdo en donde._

Serena se quedo pensativa y se fueron a abordar su avión. En eso Serena se acordó en donde la había visto.

_¡Darien ya sé donde la he visto!_

_¿En dónde?_

_¡Ella era Chibi Chibi!_

_¿Qué? La niña que me guió hasta donde tú estabas._

_Si, como pude olvidarla._

_Descuida, ha pasado mucho tiempo._

_Si pero, ella me ayudo mucho._

_Ay Serena, ya no te preocupes._

Y le da un tierno beso. Pasaron las horas, en la madrugada llegaron a Venecia, la ciudad del amor, su camioneta ya los esperaba para llevarlos a su hotel. Una vez en el hotel les dieron una gran bienvenida, ya que era política recibir a los recién casados como reyes. Que sin darse cuenta los empleados del hotel, le estaban dando la bienvenida a los futuros Reyes de Tokio de Cristal. Ya en la suite presidencial, los novios al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ya que la habitación estaba hermosamente decorada para la ocasión, había una cena que los esperaba.

_¡Darien esto es hermoso, como siempre lo soñé!_

_Si, es realmente hermoso, digno de una princesa._

_Bueno, vamos a cenar._

Cenaron muy rico y brindaron en eso Serena va al baño y se cambia, se pone una ropa muy sexy, que deja a Darien sin habla.

_¡Darien!_

_¡Serena, estas hermosa!_

El se acerca, la abraza y la besa. Estaban tan románticos que no se dieron cuenta del tiempo, estaban nerviosos porque esa noche sería su primera noche como marido y mujer.

_Te amo tanto mi amor._

_Yo igual, tú sabes que mi amor por ti es más grande que este universo._

_Lo sé… Pero… ¿Sabes? Estoy muy nerviosa, esta es la primera vez que me entrego a un hombre y…_

_Serena, déjame decirte que yo también nunca lo he hecho._

_¿En serio Darien?_

_Si, es que estaba en espera del amor de mi vida, hasta que te encontré y nunca quise presionarte._

_Muchas gracias Darien, te amo mucho mi amor._

_Serena, te amo._

Sus rostros se fueron acercando, sus miradas no se desviaban, sus manos estaban sujetas unas a las otras, sus corazones latiendo muy rápido, el tiempo se detuvo, solo estaban ellos, los besos se hicieron presentes, por primera vez se besaban como los esposos que son, cada vez los besos se hacían más y más intensos, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, era como si no existiera nada más que ellos alrededor, se podían sentir, y no sólo eso, querían sentirse aún más, incluso era como si sus cuerpos se sincronizaran, él la tenía abrazada y ella acariciaba la espalda de él, poco a poco él quedó recostado encima de ella, en esos momentos la respiración no era algo importante, pareciera que los besos eran sus suministros de vida, él con cuidado recostó la cabeza de ella en la cama, llenándole de besos su cuello, Serena sólo podía darle señales de satisfacción y gozo por el grandioso momento en que se encontraban, se miraron por un momento, de sus ojos brotaban los deseos que llevaban escondidos desde hace tiempo, sus caras sólo eran visibles por los rayos de la luna que se habían posado en la ventana de la habitación, sus prendas empezaban a ser un estorbo para el contacto que tanto necesitaban tener, los dos eran inexpertos, sin embargo, como si fuera algo premeditado, empezaron a satisfacer sus deseos de deshacerse de todo obstáculo, cuidadosamente Darien fue quitando cada prenda que vestía Serena, pero al sentir ese temor de tocar a su querida princesa se detuvo, ella sin embargo ayudó a terminar de quitarse su ropa, los dos estaban sumamente sonrojados, él jamás había estado frente a una chica parcialmente desnuda, Darien empezó a desabrocharse la camisa pero una vez más la pena se hizo presente, Serena colocó sus manos en el pecho de él ayudándolo a quitarse completamente la camisa, y quedó al descubierto su hermoso pectoral, fuerte y bien formado, ella colocó suavemente sus manos en su abdomen, delineando con sus dedos cada contorno hasta llegar a su cintura, Darien sólo la miraba y acariciaba los hombros de ella, rozando con suavidad su hermosa piel, entonces él tomó la iniciativa y terminó por quitarse los pantalones, por un momento se miraron, como pidiéndose permiso para llegar aún más lejos, la respuesta a eso fue un simple beso, un beso arrebatador y definitivamente lleno de pasión, Darien la tenía agarrada de la cintura y Serena simplemente tenía sus manos en el rostro de él como si quisiera impedir que él la dejara de besar, sus cuerpos estaban en total contacto, una vez más se quedaron viendo el uno al otro.

_Te amaré hasta el fin de mis días y mucho más mi princesa, y esta noche haremos el amor como lo haré contigo todas las noches de mi vida._

_Te amo, mi príncipe._

Esta mágica noche jamás será olvidada por ninguno de los dos, ya que sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo, disfrutaron su amor y después de que terminaron, se abrazaron y la sonrisa de ambos decía más que mil palabras.

_Gracias mi amor, por hacerme tuya, por convertirme en tu mujer._

_No mi amor, gracias a ti por dejarme ser el primero._

Se volvieron a besar para después quedarse dormidos, ella encima de él, con sus bocas ligeramente pegadas y abrazados, cobijados por los pocos rayos de la luna que aún iluminaban parcialmente el cielo. Había sido sin lugar a dudas la más grandiosa noche para los dos, por primera vez experimentaban la satisfacción de la pasión, aprendiendo a crear el amor de la nada, simplemente era necesario que sus cuerpos y almas estuvieran en el mismo lugar, en el mismo tiempo y compartieran el mismo deseo.

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron algo tarde.

_Darien, vamos a pedir algo de desayunar, es que tengo mucha hambre._

_Claro que si mi amor, pero ya vio las consecuencias de hacer tanto ejercicio de noche._

_¡Darien! _Serena se sonrojo con el comentario de su esposo.

_Jajajjaaa… Permíteme voy a llamar._

Darien se para de la cama, estaba desnudo, al verlo Serena se sonroja y le avienta un short para que se cubra.

_¡Ponte algo de ropa Darien!_ Se tapa los ojos muy avergonzada.

_Bueno princesa, ayer no se quejo de la ropa._

_¡Darien!_

_¿Qué pasó Sra. De Chiba? No se sonroje._

_¡Ay Darien!_

Darien pide de desayunar a Room Service, después dirigió a Serena para abrazarla y besarla, para luego recostarla en la cama.

_¡Darien, pesas mucho!_

_Princesa, eso tampoco te preocupo anoche._

_Por eso mismo te lo estoy diciendo amor._

_¿Qué? _

Serena utilizo un poco de la energía de la Princesa de la Luna para poder quedar encima de Darién, este quedo muy sorprendido.

_Ahora si Sr. Chiba, va a pagar la insolencia de avergonzar a la Princesa de la Luna._

Y volvieron a hacer el amor. El tiempo pasó y la luna de miel termino, tuvieron que regresar a casa, pero eso si hacían la tarea todos los días como buenos recién casados.

Una vez en Tokio, fueron a visitar a sus amigas para llevarles unos recuerditos del viaje.

_¡Darién, Serena! _Se sorprendieron las chicas.

_¡Hola chicas! _Contesto Serena.

_¿Cómo están los recién casados? _Pregunto Rei.

_Felices. _Contesto Darién.

_¿Cómo les fue en su luna de miel? _Pregunto Amy.

Darien y Serena se sonrojaron.

_¡Ay Amy que cosas preguntas! Es obvio que se la pasaron muy bien, me imagino que de la habitación no salían ¿Verdad? _Respondió como siempre la ocurrente de Mina.

_¡Mina! _Dijo Lita, sin evitar que Serena y Darien quedaran aún más rojos.

Ya pasó un mes desde que Serena regreso de viaje y estando con su mamá sufre un mareo.

_Serena ¿Estas bien? _Dijo mamá Ikuko con preocupación.

_Si mamá, no se porque pero me siento mal._

_Serena ¿No estarás embarazada?_

_¡Ay no mamá! ¿Cómo crees?_

_Solamente tú puedes saber, pero si no es eso… Puede que tengas anemia, mejor ve al hospital._

_Puede ser eso, es que no he estado comiendo bien._

_¡Ay hija! Deberías comer, eso te hará bien._

_Si mamá, te lo prometo. Bueno mamá me tengo que ir, quede con las chicas de ir al templo._

_OK, solo cuídate y me mantienes informada._

Mientras se dirige al templo vuelve a sentir otro mareo.

_¡Ay dios mío! ¿Qué me está pasando? Espero y no sea nada malo._

Después de un rato Serena llega al templo donde las chicas la estaban esperando y Lita había preparado unas ricas tortas, el platillo favorito de Serena.

_¡Hola Serena! _Saludo Rei.

_¡Ay Rei! Dirígete con más respeto hacia la señora de Chiba. _Dijo Mina.

_¡Ay Mina! No exageres. _Dijo Amy.

_¡Ya chicas, no se vayan a pelear! _Dijo Lita.

_¡No, como crees! Solo estaba bromeando. _Contesto Mina.

_¿Qué tienes Serena? _Dijo Rei.

_No nada, estoy muy bien._

_Segura Serena, es que yo te veo muy pálida. _Dijo Amy como buena doctora.

_No nada, yo estoy muy bien._

En eso Serena sufre otro mareo pero se hace la que no pasa nada y al levantarse de golpe se desmaya.

_¡Serena! _Todas gritaron muy asustadas.

_¿Rei tienes alcohol?_

_Si._

_¡Trae un algodón con un poco de alcohol, ay que reanimarla!_

_Si, ahorita regreso._

Todas estaban muy preocupadas por lo sucedido y después de un rato Serena volvió en si.

_Serena ¿Estas bien? _Pregunto Amy.

_Si, no se que me pasó._

_Esto está muy raro. _Dedujo Amy.

_De seguro ha de ser que no he comido bien y ya me está afectando._

_¡Ay Serena! No debes dejar de comer, pero eso es raro en ti. _DijoLita.

_Es cierto, no queremos que te enfermes. _Dijo Mina.

_Está bien, les prometo que comeré bien._

_Que te parece si empiezas de una vez. _Dijo Rei.

_Si, Lita preparó estas tortas tan ricas que tanto te gustan. _Dijo Amy.

Serena no las vio con buena cara, pero no desprecio la comida para que Lita no se enojara, empezó a comerlas, pero le dieron unos ascos horribles.

_Necesito un baño. _Dijo Serena con la comida en la boca.

Las chicas se quedaron extrañadas por la reacción de Serena, después de un rato ella salió del baño

_¡Que alivio! Ya me siento mejor._

_¿Qué fue eso Serena? _Dijo Rei.

_No lo sé, ya tiene una semana que me siento mal, tengo muchos mareos, este fue el primer desmayo y como me da mucho asco la comida, es por eso que casi no como._

_Serena acaso tú ¿Estás embarazada? _Dijo Amy.

_¿Qué? _Dijeron todas sorprendidas.

_¡Ya vas a empezar como mi mamá!_

_Serena no se te olvide que soy doctora._

_Ya lo sé Amy._

_¿Cuándo estás en la intimidad con Darien te cuidas?_

_¡Amy que cosas dices, el es mi esposo!_

_Entonces ¿No te cuidas?_

_Pues no._

_Es que estos síntomas son muy sospechosos y al no cuidarte estas en grandes posibilidades de estar embarazada ¿Cuándo es tú próximo periodo?_

_Pues aún no es tiempo de que me baje. Me debe de bajar el 3 de octubre._

_¡Serena! ¿En que mundo vives? _Dijo Amy.

_¿Qué fecha es hoy?_

_Estamos a 3 de noviembre. _Contesto Amy.

_¡Ahhh…! Solo han pasado cuatro semanas de… _Pero Serena reacciona y se queda pensativa.

_¿Serena? _La llama Rei.

_¡No puede ser! _Reacciono Serena.

_¡Si puede ser! _Todas contestaron.

_Tengo cuatro semanas de a…tra…zo._

_¡Ay Serena! Se nota que eres despistada, pero no creí que tanto._

_¿Será que este embarazada?_

_Solo hay una manera de saberlo. _Dijo Amy.

_Hay que comprar una prueba de embarazo. _Dijo Rei.

_Pero ¿Quién va a comprarla? _Pregunto Mina.

_Ay que rifarlo y la que pierda va por ella ¿OK? _Dijo Lita.

_OK. _Todas contestaron a coro.

Hacen la rifa y Mina pierde la apuesta.

_¡Ay no se vale, ahora van a creer que yo estoy embarazada!_

_¡Ay Mina! _Todas contestaron a coro.

_Está bien, yo perdí, ahorita regreso._

Mina se dirige a la farmacia, al entrar se pone nerviosa porque la persona que atiende es un chavo muy guapo.

_Oye disculpa, de casualidad tienes, este…_

_Si dime._

_¡Ay!, es que me da pena._

_No te preocupes, ¿Quieres unos condones?_

_¡Noooo!_

_Entonces._

_¡Ay ya! Total no es para mí, quiero una prueba de embarazo._

_¡Ahhh…! Era eso._

_Si, es que es para mi amiga, es que tiene 2 meses de casada y estamos nerviosas._

_Aquí tienes y suerte con tu amiga._

_Muchas gracias, si todo sale bien pronto tendremos una sobrina o un sobrino._

_De nada._

_¡Hasta luego!_

_¡Que linda muchacha!_

Después de un rato Mina llega y pone la prueba en la mesa.

_Aquí tienen._

_Bueno Serena... Pon una muestra de orina aquí, luego la tapas, esperamos unos minutos y luego checamos, si sale una raya es que no estas embarazada y si salen dos es que si lo estas ¿OK?_

_¡Si, entendido Dra. Mizuno!_

Serena se mete al baño y las demás la esperan muy ansiosas. Después de un rato Serena sale con la muestra y esperan. Después de 5 minutos nadie se atreve a ver el resultado. Entonces Serena se arma de valor y lo ve.

_¿Qué paso? _Dijo Amy.

_¿Cuál fue el resultado? _Presiono Rei.

_Anda dinos, no en balde fui a hacer mi oso a la farmacia con un chico súper guapo, no le vayan a decir nada a Yaten, ehhh… _

_¿Sí o no? _Dijo Lita.

Serena estaba en shock.

_Son dos rayitas ¡Estoy embarazada!_

Las chicas empiezan a gritar de gusto y Serena está muy feliz.

_¿Y será Rini? _Pregunto Rini.

_No lo sé, a lo mejor y es otro bebé. Recuerden que el destino aún no se define._

_Serena tiene razón, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar._

_¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Darien? _Pregunto Rei.

_Esta noche, pero quiero que sea especial._

_Nosotras te ayudaremos. Yo te cocino. Y esto es lo que harás…_

Una vez todo listo, Serena puso la mesa, esperando a Darien. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero contenta. Al llegar Darien saludo a su hermosa esposa con un tierno beso pero al dejar su maletín en el sillón se da cuenta de la mesa.

_Mi amor que linda sorpresa, se ve muy rico._

_Bueno, entonces cenemos._

_OK._

Después de un rato Darién rompe el silencio.

_¿Cómo te fue en la mañana?_

_Muy bien, fui con mi mamá y luego estuve con las chicas._

_Que padre que te la hayas pasado bien._

_¿Y tu mi amor?_

_Pues bien, afortunadamente nada de gravedad._

Al terminar la cena.

_Mi amor te tengo un regalo._

_Haber._

_Aquí tienes, ábrelo._

_¿Y esto? No entiendo, aún no es mi cumpleaños._

_Eso no es todo ¿Qué más hay?_

_Una carta._

_¿Y que dice la carta?_

La carta estaba escrita con letra poco legible, ya que fue escrita por un niño que apenas está aprendiendo a escribir.

¡Hola!

Estoy muy contento o contenta porque pronto llegare a este mundo. Me da mucho gusto que me hayan tocado unos padres como ustedes.

Espero que te guste la sorpresa que te voy a dar y que me quieras mucho, mi mamá está muy contenta y espero que tu papi también lo estés. Pronto llegaré, los quiero mucho, gracias por darme la vida.

Atte.: Tú bebé.

_¿Qué?_

Darien saca un mameluco color amarillo de la caja y voltea a ver a Serena.

_¿Estás embarazada?_

_¡Sí! _Serena le contesta con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

_¿En serio?_

_Lo confirme esta mañana._

Darien empieza a brincar de emoción, cargo a Serena, la besó en los labios y en su vientre.

_¡Hola bebé! Soy tú papá. ¿Será Rini?_

_¡Ay mi amor que tierno eres! Aún está muy chiquito y no lo sé, a lo mejor se adelanto otro bebé._

_Bueno no importa, sea o no sea Rini, yo lo o la querré mucho. Te amo mi amor, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra._

_Gracias a ti también, sino no lo hubiera logrado. _Ambos lloran de la felicidad.

_Es verdad, jejejjeee…_

Y se ponen rojos y contentos.

_Mañana tenemos que invitar a cenar a las chicas y a mi familia para darles la noticia._

_Está bien._

_Mañana les hablo._

_OK, bueno amor vamos a descansar._

_Si, vamos._

_Buenas noches._

Se dan un tierno beso y se quedan dormidos. A la mañana siguiente Serena les marca a sus amigas y a su familia.

_¡Hola Rei!_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue anoche?_

_¡Muy bien! Está muy contento, si lo hubieras visto, se puso a besar mi vientre y a hablarle._

_¡Ay que tierno!_

_Si, es un amor, por eso lo amo demasiado._

_¡Que padre! Que bonito sería estar casada y embarazada del hombre que amas._

_Ya verás que pronto te casaras con Seiya y tendrás a Yeiri._

_Es cierto, jejejjeee… _Rei le contesta toda sonrojada.

_Bueno, te llame para invitarte a cenar para anunciarle a mi familia lo del embarazo._

_¡Gracias amiga! Ahí estaré, pero ¿A qué hora?_

_A las 9._

_OK._

_Bueno te dejo porque tengo que hablarles a las demás._

_No te preocupes ya están enteradas, es que tenía el altavoz activado._

_¡Hola chicas! Ustedes también están invitadas ¿OK?_

_OK._

_Bueno adiós y las espero._

_Adiós._

Después de colgarles, le llamó a su mamá.

_Bueno, casa de la Familia Tsukino._

_¡Hola mamá!_

_¡Hola hija!_

_Mami ¿Cómo están todos?_

_Muy bien hija ¿Y ustedes?_

_Igual._

_Que bueno hija._

_Mamá solo te llamaba para invitarlos a cenar a la casa, las chicas también vienen._

_¡Claro hija! ¿Y que llevamos?_

_Nada mami._

_Como que nada, que te parece si llevamos el postre._

_OK, me parece perfecto, pero que sea tu delicioso pay de limón y la cena será a las 9 P.M._

_OK, ahí estaremos._

_OK, entonces nos vemos, adiós mamá, cuídate mucho._

_Igualmente y adiós._

Mientras tanto Darien estaba muy contento.

_Hola Dr. Chiba y ¿Por qué tan contento?_

_¡Ay Luis! No empieces con tus formalismos._

_Ya lo sé, solo que me encanta hacerte molestar, bueno ahora si respóndeme. _

_Bueno… ¡Estoy muy feliz, porque mi esposa me va a hacer papá!_

_¡Pues muchas felicidades!_

_¡Gracias!_

_Tráela mañana para que la revise y vea su embarazo._

_Perfecto amigo, entonces mañana la traigo._

_Entonces nos vemos mañana._

_Hasta mañana._

Una vez listo todo, se mete a bañar y se arregla, Darien llega muy contento con unas rosas rojas y se las da a su amada.

_¡Buenas noches amorcito!_

_¡Buenas noches!_

_¿Cómo está la futura mamá?_

_Muy bien._

Darien le da un besito en el vientre.

_¿Y como está este hermoso bebé?_

_Ay Darien, aún está muy chiquito._

_No importa, quiero que sepa que es bienvenido o bienvenida._

_Y ¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar?_

_Bueno si es niña será Serena como tú y la llamaremos Rini._

_¿Y si es niño?_

_Se llamará como yo, Darien._

_Me parece justo. Al fin y al cabo dejaras de usar ese nombre y no quiero que se pierda._

_¿Y por qué?_

_A caso no te convertirás en el Rey Endimión._

_Es cierto._

En eso escuchan el timbre y los futuros padres van a abrir la puerta. Y eran las chicas.

_¡Hola Serena!_

_Hola chicas, pasen._

_Gracias._

_Solo hay que esperar a mis suegros y a mi cuñado._

_Claro, no hay problema. _Dijo Amy.

_¡Por cierto muchas felicidades futuros papás! _Dijo Mina y los abraza.

_¡Gracias, pero ya sabían! _Dijo Darien.

_¡Claro, estábamos ahí cuando se hizo la prueba! _Recalco Rei.

_¡Ahhh…! OK._

En eso tocan nuevamente el timbre y Serena abre la puerta. Eran los invitados que faltaban.

_¡Hola!, pasen._

_OK, gracias. _Dijo el Sr. Tsukino.

_¡Que bonita esta tú casa! _Dijo Mamá Ikuko.

_Es cierto hermanita. _Dijo Sammy.

_¡Gracias.!_

_¿Donde pongo esto?_

_Dámelo mamá, yo lo llevo a la cocina._

Mientras tanto la familia Tsukino pasa a la sala y saludan a los demás.

_Que les parece si vamos a cenar._

_¿OK?_

Una vez en la mesa, todos admiran que Serena por fin haya aprendido a cocinar.

_¡Hija, todo estuvo delicioso!_

_Muchas gracias mamá, bueno Darien y yo queremos decirles algo._

_Así es._

_¿Qué pasa? _Se preocupo el Sr. Tsukino.

_Papá, Mamá y Sammy… ¡Estoy embarazada!_

_¡Ahhh…! Era eso, ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Embarazada? _Dijo el Sr. Tsukino.

_Si papá._

_¿Y cómo? Bueno no como, ya sé cómo pasó. _Dijo el Sr. Tsukino.

Todos se quedaron súper rojos.

_¡Muchas felicidades, voy a hacer abuela!_

_¡Yo seré abuelo!_

_¡Y yo tío!_

_¡Nosotras seremos tías! _Dijo Rei.

Todos estaban muy felices, después repartieron el postre y estuvieron festejando. Unas horas más tarde cada quién se fue a su casa y dejaron a la pareja sola.

_Estoy muy cansada._

_¿Estás bien?_

Darien empezó a examinarla como buen doctor y Serena solo pudo rodar los ojos.

_Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo tengo sueño._

_¡Ah…! Bueno._

En eso Serena se para del sillón rumbo al baño y empieza a vomitar.

_¿Estas bien amor? _Le pregunta Darién detrás de la puerta.

_Si amor solo son estos terribles ascos._

_Ay cielo, que más daría yo que no los tuvieras._

_No te preocupes, con tal de tener un hijo tuyo yo sería capaz de sufrirlos siempre._

_Por eso te amo tanto, eres tan buena._

_Yo también te amo._

Al poco rato Serena sale del baño ya sintiéndose mejor.

_Mañana te voy a llevar con un amigo que es ginecólogo para que vea tu embarazo._

_OK ¿A qué hora?_

_¿Que te parece si nos vamos juntos?_

_OK y de ahí me voy al trabajo._

A la mañana siguiente parten rumbo al hospital, una vez ahí Serena pasa con el doctor y la revisa.

_Buenos días, Sra. Chiba._

_Buenos días, pero llámeme Serena._

_OK, pero con la condición de que me llames Luis._

_Me parece razonable._

_Entonces pasa por aquí, te haremos un ultrasonido._

En el ultrasonido se veía un pequeño embrión, Serena y Darien no pudieron contener las lágrimas de la emoción.

_Bueno, todo va muy bien. Serena tienes un mes de embarazo, yo creo que en 4 meses más sabremos que es._

_OK, perfecto._

_Mientras tanto debes tomar mucha agua, tomar calcio y acido fólico, pero sobre todo no te agites mucho ¿OK?_

_Me parece bien, pero que va a pasar con mi trabajo._

_¡Ohh…! Ya veo, por lo que sé, te dedicas a la coordinación de eventos ¿Verdad?_

_Así es Luis y en ocasiones es algo pesado._

_Bueno, puedes seguir trabajando, ya que tu embarazo no es de alto riesgo, pero tienes que comer a tus horas y descansar por lapsos de 20 minutos cada dos horas._

_Perfecto Luis, así lo hare._

_Muy bien, bueno nos vemos en un mes._

_OK._

El tiempo paso muy rápido, Serena ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo, ya sabía que iba a ser niña y estaban muy contentos, pero decidieron mantenerlo en secreto para los demás, en eso Rini decide ir a visitarlos, ya que quiere ver a Serena embarazada, esa es la ventaja de poder ir al pasado sin problemas.

Rini llego a la casa de sus padres, Serena estaba de espaldas, así que no pudo ver el tamaño del vientre de su mamá. Darien al escucharla se sorprende al verla de regreso.

_¿Rini?_

Serena voltea muy sorprendida y se agarra la panza.

_¡Serena, que grande estás!_

Serena y Darien se empiezan a reír acercándose a Rini.

_Jajajjaaa… Sí he crecido un poquito._

_¿A eso llamas un poquito?_

_¡Rini! Déjame te recuerdo que tu estas aquí. _Dijo acariciando su vientre.

_Jejejjeee… No es cierto mami, te ves muy bonita. _Rini y Serena se sonrojan.

_Así es Rini, estás a punto de nacer._

_Si, ya lo sé, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto._

_No dijiste que nos apuráramos porque ya querías nacer._

_Sí, pero era una broma._

_Ven acércate._

_¿Puedo tocarla?_

_Claro que sí._

Rini toca la panza de Serena y siente como el bebé brinca espantándola.

_¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso?_

_Es que pateaste, ya eres muy traviesa desde antes de nacer. _Y Rini se sonroja por lo sucedido.

_Bueno solo viene a saludarlos, ya que mis padres solo me dieron poco tiempo. _

_Jejejjeee… _Serena y Darién se rien.

_Bueno, papás me tengo que ir, saludos a todos. Los quiero y adiós._

_Nosotros también y Adiós. _Rini se despide y regresa al siglo XXX.

_¡Hola! Ya llegué._

Y nadie le contesta y se imagina que todos están en el salón de banquetes.

_¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? _

_¡Hola pequeña dama!_

_¿Cómo te fue en el pasado? _Le pregunta La Neo Reina Serena.

_Bien, pero me sentí extraña._

_¿Por qué? _Le pregunto El Rey Endimión.

_Es que cuando llegue te vi embarazada de mi y fue extraño, también toque tu pancita y al hacerlo di una patada y me asuste, es raro verme dentro de tu cuerpo, nunca pensé verlos antes de mi nacimiento._

_Me imagino que fue una experiencia maravillosa para ti pequeña dama. _Le dijo con ternura La Neo Reina Serena.

_La verdad es que si, fue muy satisfactoria._

_Que bueno que te haya gustado, pero vamos a comer. _Dijo El Rey Endimión.

_Si._

Todos se pusieron a comer y mientras tanto en el siglo XX llegó una carta de Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Takeshi.

_¡Hola Serena y Darien!_

_Bueno les escribimos porque queremos ir a la tierra a pedirles a las chicas que se casen con nosotros, pero queremos que sea una sorpresa para ellas, así que queríamos que nos ayudaran._

_Llegamos mañana en el parque número 10 a las 3:00 p.m. Ok, saludos y gracias._

_Atte.: Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Takeshi._

_¡Ay que tierno! Ay que ayudarlos Darién._

_OK, pero ¿Cómo le hacemos?_

_¿Qué te parece si las citamos en el parque N° 10 y que ellos hagan lo demás?_

_Perfecto._

_Además ellos también se llevarán una gran sorpresa. _Lo dijo mientras se agarraba su vientre y se empieza a reír.

A la mañana siguiente Serena cito a las chicas y ella estaba de espaldas porque en cualquier momento llegarían los chavos.

_¿Por qué nos citaste aquí? _Dijo Rei.

_Es cierto. _Dijo Amy.

_¡Ya Serena! _Dijo Lita.

_¡Anda dinos! _Dijo Mina.

Mientras las chicas intentan sacarle información a Serena, los chavos llegan con un ramo de flores cada uno y una cajita en la mano, pero estas no se percatan de ello.

_Ahí está la respuesta, les llaman._

Entonces Serena se voltea y los chavos se sorprenden al verla.

_¿Qué? _Se sorprendió Seiya.

_¡Estas… _Dijo Taiki.

…_Embarazada! _Dijo Yaten.

_¡Que gran sorpresa! _Recalco Takeshi.

Así es, bueno a lo que vinieron y luego les pongo al tanto.

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Takeshi se hincan frente a sus respectivas novias, ellas no daban crédito por lo sucedido.

_Rei, mi amor, el día de hoy vengo a decirte que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida y me da mucha alegría que tú correspondas este maravilloso sentimiento de amor, ya que mi amor por ti crece cada día y jamás debes dudar de mis sentimientos por ti, por eso delante de todos quiero pedirte que aceptes casarte conmigo para formar una hermosa familia a lado de Yeiri y ser felices por siempre ¿Aceptas?_

_Seiya, yo… ¡Claro que si acepto! _Rei y Seiya sellan su promesa con un beso de amor.

_Amy, mi hermosa y bella Amy, no sé como paso, lo único que sé es que un día amanecí con tu nombre en mis labios, tu figura en mis pensamientos, tu voz en mis oídos y a partir de ahí nunca fui el mismo, se que el matrimonio es y seguirá siendo el viaje de descubrimiento más importante que el hombre pueda emprender, por eso quiero emprender este viaje contigo, para que Taimy sea el fruto de ese amor que nos profesamos, Amy Mizuno ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_Por supuesto que sí Taiki. _Amy y Taiki se besan con tanto amor después de tan bella declaración.

_Mi bella diosa del amor, mi Mina, te amo con todo mí ser, te amo así tal cual eres, tú sabes bien que eres mi loquita y que no cambiaría nada de ti, empequeñeces al sol con la luz de tu mirada, yo quiero que el resultado de nuestro amor sea un maravilloso matrimonio donde fundaremos una hermosa familia a lado de Yatna y por eso quisiera saber si… ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?_

_Yo también te amo y estaría realmente loca si no aceptara... Si acepto ser tu esposa._ Mina besa a Yaten con todo el amor que siente por él.

_Sé que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero en este tiempo que he compartido contigo han sido más alegrías que tristezas, desde que te conocí te he amado sin cesar, ya no puedo vivir un instante más sin ti, eres la luz de mis ojos y la alegría de mi corazón, no quiero que seas solo mi novia, si no también mi amiga, mi confidente, la madre de nuestra hija Tahalí, pero sobre todo mi esposa ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_Claro que sí Takeshi, eres el amor de mi vida._

_¡Ahhh…! ¡Que bonito! _Serena no pudo evitar derramar varias lagrimas.

_¿Por qué lloras Serena? _Pregunto Seiya.

_Perdónenme, pero son las hormonas._

Todos comenzaron a reírse de Serena hasta que ella se calmo.

_Entonces ¿Cuándo será la boda?_

_No sabemos. _Contestaron las chicas a coro.

_¿Que les parece si en 3 meses? _Dijo Seiya.

_¡Noooo…! _Respondieron todas.

_¿Por qué? Cuestiono _Yaten.

_Es que es el tiempo que le falta a Serena para dar a luz. _Respondió Amy.

_Ya veo, entonces en 2 meses para que pueda asistir sin problema. _Dijo Taiki.

Paso el tiempo y ya faltaba poco para las bodas, ya que decidieron casarse juntas. Serena y Darien estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a sus amigos que vivían en el extranjero. Serena estaba de espaldas platicando con Darien cuando llegaron y corrieron hacia ella.

En eso ella voltea y ellos al percatarse de que estaba embarazada se asombran mucho.

_Serena ¿Are you __pregnant__? _Leslie said.

_Yes, I have 8 months._

_I can't believe it. _Miko said.

_Wow! It was a big surprise! _Rose was very happy.

_Yes, of course, congratulations!_Ángeles was very happy too.

_Thank you. _Serena and Darién were grateful.

_When the baby will be born?_Caroline asked.

_In__ June. _Serena answered.

_Wow, is perfect._

_Why Matt?_

_Because we'll be here for two months._

_Are you kidding__? _Darien asked.

_No._Everybody answered.

_OK, but we have to go._Serena said.

_Yes let's go._Leslie kept talking.

TRADUCCIÓN

_Serena ¿Estás embarazada?_ Dijo Leslie.

_Sí, tengo 8 meses._

_No puedo creerlo. _Dijo Miko muy sorprendido.

_¡Wow! Fue una gran sorpresa. _Dijo Rose.

_Sí que lo es ¡Muchas felicidades! _Dijo Ángeles.

_Gracias. _Contestaron Serena y Darién.

_¿Cuándo nacerá el bebe? _Pregunto Caroline.

_Aproximadamente a finales de Junio._

_¡Wow, es perfecto! _Dijo Matthew.

_¿Por qué? _Pregunto Darién.

_Porque tenemos unas largas vacaciones por 2 meses. _Respondió Matthew.

_¿Estas bromeando? _Dijo Darién.

¡No!

_Ya vámonos, ya estoy cansada. _Dijo Serena.

_Si, vámonos. _Dijo Leslie.

FIN DE LA TRADUCCIÓN

Una vez en la noche las chicas se reunieron para hacer una despedida de soltera en casa de Serena, ya que no querían que el parto se adelantara, así que contrataron unos bailarines y se divirtieron mucho, mientras los chicos también fueron a divertirse.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban emocionados y nerviosos porque el día tan esperado había llegado y Yoshiki también les obsequio un vestido de novia a cada una.

_Ahora si chicas, ya saben lo que sentí ¿Verdad?_

_¡Ya Serena! ¡No te burles de nosotras! _Dijo Rei.

_¡Ya te entiendo! _Dijo Amy.

_¡Se siente horrible! _Dijo Lita.

_¡Que nervios! _Dijo Mina.

Y Serena se reía de ellas.

Los vestidos eran hermosos y diferentes entre sí, ellas estaban hermosas.

A Rei la entregó su papá, él casi no estaba con ella, porque estaba trabajando, su vestido era strapless, tenía un corsé que se ajustaba al cuerpo de Rei y una amplia falda y liso.

A Lita la entrego el papá de Serena, porque sus papás habían fallecido en un accidente de avión y estaba tan contenta de que el Sr. Tsukino aceptara entregarla, su vestido era strapless, ceñido a su cuerpo y una falda no muy amplia con bordados en tono blanco y pedrería.

A Amy la entregó su papá que dejo su viaje por ir a la fiesta más importante de su hija, su vestido fue de tirantes delgado, su escote fue discreto y recto, ajustado a su cintura, la falda no era muy amplia, era muy sencillo pero hermoso, muy al estilo de Amy.

A Mina la entregó su papá que llego desde Londres, ella lucio un vestido strapless con escote en forma de corazón, ceñido a su cuerpo, la falda era amplia.

Serena fue la madrina de sus cuatro amigas, ella lucio un vestido strapless de gaza con un listón azul justo debajo del busto haciendo resaltar su enorme estomago de color azul cielo, se veía bellísima.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, Serena no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, después de que la ceremonia termino la princesa de fuego les dio sus felicitaciones.

_Chicos, es hora de que empiecen una nueva vida y se queden con sus esposas._

_Pero princesa, no podemos dejarla sola. _Dijo Seiya.

_No se preocupen, ya fueron elegidas nuevas guerreras, ahora su única obligación es quedarse con sus esposas y formar una familia._

_Pero es nuestro deber protegerla. _Dijo Taiki.

_Así es princesa. _Dijo Yaten.

No chicos, a partir de este momento tendrán que quedarse en la Tierra, yo estaré bien, estas chicas son realmente buenas.

_Está bien princesa, muchas gracias. _Dijo Takeshi.

_Princesa Serena, príncipe Endimión, ya veo que pronto serán padres._

_Así es princesa, estamos muy contentos._

Todos se van a la fiesta que fue en el templo Hikawa, todo fue un éxito, después de unas horas cada quien partió hacia su viaje de luna de miel. Rei y Seiya se fueron a España, Amy y Taiki se fueron a Grecia, Mina y Yaten se fueron a Irlanda y Lita junto con Takeshi se fueron a Francia. Todos estaban muy contentos pasaron su primera noche juntos y se la pasaron increíble.

Después de 4 Semanas, regresaron porque su amiga estaba a punto de dar a luz, no querían perderse ese hermoso momento.

Una vez en Tokio, se encontraron con Serena y Darien, su panza parecía que ya iba a explotar.

_¡Hola Serena! Pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños. _DijoRei.

_Así es Señora de Kou._

_¡Ay Serena, ya cálmate! _Contesto Rei.

_No exageres Serena. _Dijo Amy.

_¡Claro que no Sra. De Kou!_

_¡Serena! _Replico Amy.

_¡Ya no peleen! _Intervino Lita.

_¡Yo no estoy peleando Sra. De Kou!_

_¡Serena, ya basta! _Dijo Lita.

_¡Chicas, ya no discutan! _Dijo Mina.

_La Sra. De Kou tiene razón. _

_¡Ya Serena! _Contesto Mina.

_Ahora ya saben lo que sentí cuando me decían Sra. De Chiba._

_Aja. _Contestaron todas.

Bueno regresando a mi cumpleaños, ay que hacer una fiesta aquí en el templo para celebrar ¿Qué les parece?

_Claro. _Dijo Rei.

_Chicas, vean está foto, cuando éramos solteras y teníamos 16 años. _Dijo Lita.

_Es cierto. _Dijo Mina.

_Ya estamos muy cambiadas. _Señalo Amy.

_Si, como olvidar aquellos tiempos. _Intervino Serena.

_Me es difícil verlas a todas casadas y convertidas en todas unas mujeres adultas. _Dijo Luna.

_Es cierto, aun recuerdo cuando nos pasábamos todas las tardes aquí tratando de averiguar sobre los enemigos. _Dijo Artemis.

Organizaron todo para el cumpleaños de Serena, todos se fueron a celebrar al templo Hikawa, estaban comiendo cuando Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei sintieron ascos y corrieron al baño. Los chicos se sacaron de onda.

_¿Estas bien Rei?_

_Si amor, solo me dio un poco de asco._

_¿Y tú Amy estas bien?_

_Si cielo, ya estoy bien._

_¿Y tú Mina?_

_Si corazón, ya estoy mejor._

_Lita, amor ¿Qué pasó?_

_No sé, me sentí mal, pero ya estoy bien, gracias._

Serena se quedó pensando. _A mí se me hace que ellas están embarazadas._

_Serena ¿Qué tanto piensas?_

_Nada amor._

Al salir las chicas del baño se desmayan.

_¡Ay que reanimarlas para luego llevarlas al hospital!_

Seiya corrió al botiquín por un poco de alcohol y algodón, en eso Serena se empieza a sentir mal y se agarra la panza.

_¡Ay! Darien._

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital ahora._

_Tenemos que reanimarlas, puede ser peligroso lleva…_

_¡Darién ya es hora! ¡Me duele! _Serena se agarra su vientre.

_Tranquila amor, ya vamos al hospital. _Dijo muy nervioso.

Todos partieron rumbo al hospital, las chicas llegaron primero y fueron atendidas, las reanimaron para después hacerles unos análisis. Darien al llegar al hospital y pidió una silla de ruedas, ya que Serena estaba a punto de dar a luz. Le dieron una habitación en lo que tenía la dilatación suficiente.

_¡Darien ya les avisaste a mis papás! Ya que con el trabajo de mi papá no llegaron a tiempo a mi fiesta._

_Ya preciosa, ya vienen en camino._

_Darien, yo se que tienen las chicas._

_¿Qué? Ahora hasta Doctora eres._

_Ja, ja, ja… Que gracioso… ¡Ayyyy! En fin… Ellas están embarazadas… ¡Ayyyy!_

_¿Por qué piensas eso?_

_Porque yo tenía esos mismos síntomas… ¡Ayyyy!_

_Tienes razón._

En eso entró Luis, el ginecólogo de Serena.

_Haber Serena ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_¡Muy mal Luis, me duele mucho, ya quiero que nazca!_

_Permíteme ahorita te reviso._

_¡Pero apresúrate, no creo aguantar mucho!_

_¡Ya estas lista Serena, en este instante ordeno que te lleven a la sala de expulsión!_

_¡Luis, date prisa que ya no aguanto más! ¡Ayyyy!_

_Amor, ya tranquila, respira._

_¡Tranquila ni que nada, como a ti no te duele! ¡Ni creas que tendremos más hijos ehhh…!_

_¡Ay Serena!_

_¡Esto duele mucho! ¡Ayyyy!_

En eso llegan los papás de Serena junto con Sammy y entran a la habitación.

_¡Hola hermanita!_

_Hola Sammy, ¡Ayyyy!_

_¡No grites me pones nervioso!_

_¡No puedo, duele muchooo…! ¡Ayyyy!_

_Tranquila hija, cuando sientas un dolor puja y se te calmaran. _Dijo Mamá Ikuko.

_Ahí viene uno mamá. ¡Ayyyy!_

_¡Puja hija!_

_Mmm…_

En eso entran los enfermeros para llevarse a Serena y Darien va a cambiarse para entrar al quirófano.

_Chicos ustedes esperen aquí, en un rato regresamos._

_Si Doctor._

_Por cierto señoras, muchas felicidades, ya me dieron sus resultados y las cuatro están embarazadas._

_¿Qué? _Dijeron muy sorprendidos las cuatroparejas.

_Si, tienen un mes de embarazo._

Todos empiezan a gritar y Luis los calla.

_¡Chicos guarden silencio recuerden que están en un hospital!_

_Perdón doctor._

_Bueno tengo que irme, sino Serena me va a matar y después me traen a sus esposas para que les revise su embarazo ¿OK?_

_OK. _Contestaron todos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡Hola a todos y todas!**

**Aquí tienen la actualización espero que les guste, gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews, los quiero y espero que sigan opinando, saludos a todos y todas desde Cancún, cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Dejen sus reviews de este capítulo, se les quiere.**

**Si veo que tengo varios reviews puede que actualice más pronto, así que ya saben.**

***Vestido de Amy: **http: / www. muchobodas. com/images /2281978524 _69ea8cc4bd _o . jpg

**Tiara, velo y peinado: **http :/ .com/wp-content /uploads/ 2006/11 /peinado%20de%20novia6 . jpg

**Ramo de novia: **http: / cloud. /images /v/200907 /vxmt1246432753875 . jpg

***Vestido de Mina: **http: /www. /wp-content /uploads /2011 /01 /Vestidos-para-novia-10. Jpg

**Tiara, velo y peinado: **http: / www . bodaclick. com/ img/ img_reportajes /2063_1226695663_ tiara12 . jpg

**Ramo de novia: **http: / media . /img/ img_moll /premium/ galeria_marcada /fruticlub-15228 . jpg

***Vestido de Rei: **http: / blogvestidosdenovia. com / wp-content / uploads / 2010 / 08/ vestido -de-novia-informal . jpg

**Tiara, velo y peinado:** http: / 2 .bp. blogspot .com/ _ejliLlj_SOE / TBVyo71XdlI/ AAAAAAAAAFg / P7pXRku4rZg/s1600 / tiara%2520y%2520velo . jpg

**Ramo de novia: **http: /www. / wp-content /themes /tema/ galeria/ ramo1 . jpg

***Vestido de Lita: **http : / / www. promesashop . com/ 33-29-thickbox / jasmine-01 . jpg

**Tiara, velo y peinado: **http: / img .webdelanovia . com/wp-content/uploads/2007/03 /tiara%20y%20velo3 . JPG

**Ramo de novia: **http: /3 .. com/ _Ee6KVE_mp4U/ShqTas94hMI /AAAAAAAAABI/si-ZzYX22HA /s320 /RAMO%252 0NOVIA%2520CASABLANCAS-ROSAS . jpg

***Vestido de Serena: **http: / -premama . es / wp-content/ uploads / 2010/ 11 / ROPA-MATERNA-MODA-BLUSAS209 . jpg

**Atte.: Lauris princess *** PAO *****


	6. Chapter 6

**SAILOR MOON**

**CAMINO AL FUTURO**

**Cap. 6.- El nacimiento de la princesa de la luna y la tierra.**

Ya una vez en la sala de expulsión llega el doctor Luis.

_¡Ya era hora Luis! _Dijo Serena un poco enojada.

_Lo siento Serena, ahora si amiga a pujar se ha dicho. _

_OK, si hubieras de… Ayyyy… demorado un poco más y empiezo sin ti… Ayyyy… _

_Ni en estos momentos dejas tu sentido del humor._

_Créeme que es lo único que me queda para soportar este dolor._

_Cuando sientas la siguiente contracción empiezas a pujar ¿OK?_

_Si ya entendí… créeme que soy la más interesada que esto acabe pronto… Ayyyy…_

_Ahora Serena._

_¡Duele mucho! Ayyyy… Ya no puedo más, estoy muy cansada, Darién._

_¡Ya falta poquito Serena! Ya pronto la tendremos en nuestro brazos, no te rindas, vamos mi amor, puja… Puja preciosa…_

_Sí, tienes razón… Por ella, tengo que… Poder… Mmm…_

_¡Vamos linda tú puedes!_

Serena pujo lo más fuerte que pudo, Darién la agarraba de la mano dándole la fuerza que necesitaba, esta le apretaba y aunque lo lastimaba, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya que la dicha que lo estaba embargando era tan grande que prefería sentir un poco de ese dolor que su mujer estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Después de una hora en labor de parto nació el bebé. Los padres escucharon los lloriqueos de su primogénita, estaban tan contentos que no pudieron evitar llorar de la alegría.

_¡Amigos felicidades, es una preciosa nena, como les dije!_

_¡Ya nació nuestra princesa mi amor! ¿Cómo esta Luis? _Dijo una muy cansada Serena.

_Si mi corazón, ya la escuche y tiene buenos pulmones. _Dijo Darién muy emocionado.

_Esta muy sana, bellísima y si que tiene buenos pulmones. _Les confirmo Luis.

_Jajajjaaa… Si, ya lo creo, pero déjame verla, abrazarla y besarla._

_Está bien, pero solo por un momento, tenemos que revisarla y ponerle su ropa._

_Si, está bien, solo déjame tenerla por un ratito, te prometo que cuando me digas te la regreso._

_Denle a su hija para que vea lo bella que es._

_Gracias cielo, gracias por darme este precioso regalo, estoy muy feliz, te amo._

_Si mi amor, yo también estoy muy feliz de tenerla en mis brazos, es nuestra Rini, te amo con todo mi ser, lo sabes… Y amaremos y protegeremos a esta niña aunque la vida se nos vaya en ello._

_Sí mi amor, pero descansa, tienes que reponer fuerzas para que puedas alimentarla después._

_Serena devuélvele la niña a la enfermera, es hora de revisarla apropiadamente._

_Está bien Luis, lo que tú digas, te la encargo mucho._

_Descuida, ella estará bien, solo descansa que pronto te pasaremos a tu cuarto._

La bebé nació el 30 de Junio a las 11 de la noche.

_Chicos felicidades nuevamente, Serena por cierto feliz cumpleaños, que hermoso regalo de cumpleaños acabas de recibir._

_Gracias Luis, tienes toda la razón, la vida me dio el mejor regalo de mi vida._

Darién beso los labios y la frente de Serena después de tan arduo trabajo.

_Bueno amigos, los dejo tengo que ir a ver a mi demás pacientes, después les llevan a su hija a tu habitación para que todos puedan conocerla._

Mientras pasaban a Serena a su nueva habitación, Darién salió a anunciar el nacimiento de la bebé.

_¡Chicos ya nació!_

_¿En serio? ¡Wow! _Dijo Rei.

_¿Y que fue por fin? Porque nos han tenido con la curiosidad de saber. _Dijo Mina un poco impaciente.

_¡Es una niña, chicos, nuestra Rini ya nació!_

Todos se emocionaron mucho, no pudieron evitar gritar de la emoción, hasta que…

_¡Señores! Por el amor de dios, guarden silencio, están en un hospital. _Dijo una enfermera que pasaba por ese rumbo.

_Descuide Srita. Arakawa, ya no lo haremos._

_Dr. Chiba, perdón no pensé que estaba con ellos… Yo…_

_No tranquila, los que deberíamos disculparnos somos nosotros, nos emocionamos, es que mi hija acaba de nacer y nos gano la emoción, lo sentimos, no volverá a suceder._

_¡Ohhh, Doctor Chiba! ¡Muchas felicidades!_

_¡Gracias Srita. Arakawa!_

_En este momento daré aviso a todo el hospital como es tradición, con permiso._

_¡Muchas gracias! Se lo agradezco. _

Después de un rato Serena llegó a su habitación, todos estaban ahí, esperando a que despertara para felicitarla, el cuarto estaba lleno de flores, regalos para la nena y un letrero en la puerta que decía: SOY NIÑA Y ME LLAMO RINI.

Poco tiempo después Serena despertó y se alegro de verlos a todos reunidos, estaba muy contenta y ya una vez pasada la emoción más fuerte…

_Chicos, les tenemos una noticia. _Dijo una muy emocionada Rei.

_Así es. _Dijo Amy seguidamente.

_¡Vamos a hacer mamás! _Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

_¡Así es, tenemos un mes de embarazo, que felicidad! _Dijo Lita muy emocionada.

_En serio, pues prepárense porque si duele mucho. _Dijo Serena.

_¡Ya cállate Serena! Porque nos va a dar más miedo. _Dijo una aterrada Mina.

_Se nota, véale las manos a Darién. _Señalo Seiya.

_A ver amor, ay perdóname no te quise lastimar. _Dijo Serena.

_No te preocupes amor, estoy muy feliz. _Le contesto Darién.

En ese momento les llevaron a Rini a la habitación, era tan tierna, tan pequeñita, sus hermosos cabellos rosas apenas se distinguían, Serena no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, en eso la nena abrió sus hermosos ojos, eran rojos como un rubí, al instante se robo el corazón de todos, estaban embelesados con tan preciosa niña, luego Rini empezó a llorar, ya que quería comer, Serena le dio pecho y todos estaban tan contentos.

En eso llegaron Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

_¡Hola, muchas felicidades cabeza de bombón y Darién! _Dijo Haruka muy emocionada.

_¿Donde está la nena? _Dijo Michiru.

_Aquí esta, nada más que esta dormidita. _Les dijo Serena.

_¿Podemos cargarla? _Pregunto Setsuna.

_¡Claro, por supuesto!_ Les contesto Serena.

_¡Hola Rini! _Dijo Hotaru, consiguiendo que Rini le sonriera.

En eso apareció una mujer y un hombre, los dos eran muy guapos, obviamente las guerreras rodearon a Serena protegiéndola por si hubiera un posible ataque de aquellos extraños, la mujer usaba un vestido largo y azul, tenía el cabello largo, negro y suelto. El usaba un traje parecido a Tuxedo Mask, a pesar de no conocerlos no lograban sentir ninguna energía negativa.

_¡Hola! _Saludo aquella mujer.

_¡Hola chicos! _Saludo posteriormente el hombre.

_¡Hola! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ Contesto Serena un poco dudosa y asustada.

_No te asustes princesa Serena. _Dijo la mujer.

_¿Qué? _Todos se sorprendieron, ya que casi nadie sabe de qué Serena es La princesa de la Luna.

_¿Quiénes serán esas personas? Se me hacen conocidas pero no sé de dónde. _Dijo Darién en su mente.

_¿Cómo saben que soy la Princesa Serena?_ Dijo Serena muy nerviosa.

_No te asustes, no te haremos daño, deja nos presentamos. Yo soy la Reina Dariana y el es mi esposo el Rey Loan, soberanos del Planeta Tierra._

_¿Qué?_ Todos estaban muy sorprendidos.

_¿Ustedes son mis padres?_ Pregunto Darién.

_Así es Príncipe, nosotros fuimos tus padres en la época del Milenio de Plata, no te acuerdas de nosotros porque los recuerdos de antes de conocer a la Princesa de la Luna aun no los recuperas. _Contesto el Rey Loan.

Darién les sonrío y corrió a abrazarlos, el sintió la calidez de sus padres después de mucho tiempo y sus recuerdos de aquella época volvieron a su mente, las chicas se emocionaron por el feliz momento que estaba viviendo Darién.

_¡Estoy muy contento, primero mi hija y después ustedes! _Dijo Darién.

_Me da mucho gusto hijo. _Dijo la Reina Dariana.

_Nos da una alegría que… Por fin sean felices. _Dijo el Rey Loan.

_Muchas gracias sus majestades. _Dijo Serena.

_Bueno nosotros venimos a darle a nuestra nieta el poder que le corresponde como heredera al trono de la Tierra. _Dijo la Reina Dariana.

_¿Qué? No entiendo. _

_Así es princesa Serena, nuestra nieta tiene el derecho de recibir el poder que le corresponde como heredera del Planeta Tierra, aunque el poder de la Luna sea más grande. _Contesto el Rey Loan.

_Muchas gracias su alteza. _Agradeció Serena.

_Entonces comencemos Loan._

_Si._

Los dos Reyes de La Tierra concentraron una energía muy cálida que lograron percibir todos los presentes en la habitación, después se acercaron a la pequeña Rini, esa energía se fue a la frente de la niña y ella sonrió.

_Listo ella ya tiene el poder de la Tierra._ Finalizo la Reina Dariana.

_Gracias papás, gracias por darle ese hermoso regalo a mi hija._

_No tienes porque agradecernos, eso lo teníamos pensado hacer el día que ustedes tuvieran descendencia. _Señalo el Rey Loan.

_Esperamos que de ahora en adelante sean muy felices. _Les dijo la Reina Dariana.

_¡Muchas gracias! _Contestaron los felices padres.

En eso se apareció la Reina Serenity, madre de Serena y todos hacen reverencia al verla.

_¡Rey Loan, Reina Dariana! ¡Qué sorpresa!_ Dijo la Reina Serenity.

_¡Hola Reina Serenity! _Contesto la Reina Dariana.

_¡Hola princesa Serena, príncipe Endimión, princesas, príncipes! _

_¡Hola mamá!_

_¡Hola su majestad! _Contestaron Todos.

_¡Muchas felicidades! mi nieta está hermosa._

_Así es mamá, Rini es bellísima, no me la imaginaba de bebe._

_Bueno yo vine aquí para darle un regalo muy especial a mi nieta hermosa._

_¿Un regalo? _Dijo Serena.

_¿Muy especial? _Continúo Darién.

_Así es._

La Reina Serenity junta una gran cantidad de energía, para después soplársela a su nieta, está energía se posa en la frente de la princesa introduciéndose en su cuerpo, en la frente de ambas aparece la insignia de la familia real de la Luna. Rini comenzó a reírse y la Reina Serenity cargo a su nieta por unos instantes, después se las dio a sus abuelos los Reyes de La Tierra.

_A partir de ahora, empezará una nueva era, gracias por continuar con la familia lunar y terrestre, los quiero mucho a todos ustedes. _Dijo la Reina Serenity.

_Muchas gracias mamá. _La reina Serenity sonríe a su hija y le da un beso en la frente.

_Es hora de irnos, los padres terrestres de mi hija no tardan en llegar y sería un shock muy grande para ellos si nos vieran aquí._

_Claro, es hora de irnos. _A completo el Rey Loan.

_No se vayan por favor, los necesito conmigo._

_Darién, hijo, nosotros no podemos quedarnos, ya no pertenecemos a esta dimensión, perdónanos por no poder estar contigo pero recuerda que siempre estarás en nuestro corazón como nosotros en el tuyo, te amamos, siempre que quieras vernos abre este medallón, podrás ver nuestros rostros y escuchar cuanto te amamos. _Dijo la Reina Dariana.

_Gracias mamá, te amo y a ti también papá, los amo a los dos. _

Los Reyes de la Tierra abrazan a Darién para luego desaparecer justo a tiempo, ya que en ese instante llegan Mamá Ikuko, El Sr. Tsukino y Sammy.

_¿Dónde está mi nieta hermosa? _Pregunto el Sr. Tsukino.

_Aquí está papá, se llama Rini._

_Qué hermoso nombre, pero no sé porque, pero siento que ese nombre ya lo he escuchado antes. _Dijo Mamá Ikuko.

Serena y Darién se ponen nerviosos.

_¡Est e mami! No creo, yo no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre._

_Creo que ya estoy desvariando, seguramente lo abre escuchado en la calle._

_¡Ay mamá! Como crees, pero puede que lo hayas escuchado en la calle, pero también recuerda que Rini es el diminutivo de mi nombre, por eso se te es familiar. _

_Bueno no importa, está hermosa mi nieta._

_Así es. _Dijo Darién.

_Por fin ya soy tío, por cierto para cuando me hacen tío otra vez. _Bromeo Sammy.

Serena y Darién se ponen rojos y ella le contesta.

_¿No crees, que es demasiado pronto? Además no creo que tenga otro bebé, ya que duelen mucho._

_¡Ay Serena! Que chillona eres._

_¡Ay Sammy! Te aprovechas porque sabes que no puedo levantarme ¿Verdad?_

_¡No! Como crees hermanita… Jejejjeee… _

Todo era felicidad pero pasó el tiempo, más bien 8 meses del nacimiento de Rini y todo estaba perfecto, ahora las que estaban a punto de parir eran las princesas de los planetas interiores, parecía que estaban a punto de reventar. Todos estaban reunidos y Rei tira los platos.

_¡Ay!_

_¿Estás bien amor?_ Pregunto Seiya.

_Amor, creo que ya es hora. _Contesto Rei.

_¿Hora de que amor? _Volvió a preguntar.

_De que tu hija nazca… ¡Ayyyy…!_

_¡Oh, por dios! ¡Mi hija ya va a nacer!_

En eso Amy también empieza a sentirse mal.

_Taiki, creo que yo tampoco me quedare atrás, ya es hora._

_¿En serio, mi amor?_

_Si… ¡Ayyyy…!_

_¡Chicos vamos por los coches, rápido! _Dijo Darién.

_OK._

Todos van rumbo al hospital, pero Darién ya había llamado para decir que necesitaban dos sillas de ruedas, porque iban dos mujeres a punto de dar a luz, también llamo a Luis.

_Hola Amigo, ¿Qué crees?_

_¿Qué paso?_

_Rei y Amy están a punto de dar a luz._

_¿Qué? Voy para el hospital._

_OK, ahí te esperamos._

_Perfecto, ahí los veo._

Una vez en el hospital, Amy y Rei son ingresadas y trasladadas a una habitación, para esperar a que dilataran lo suficiente. El estrés que siente Mina hace que empiece a sentirse mal.

_Yaten._

_Si ¿Qué pasa amor?_

_Creo que nuestra hija, ya quiere nacer._

_¿Qué? Tu también._

_Si, ¡Ay, me duele mucho!_

Y Darién ordeno que la ingresaran a una habitación. En eso Takeshi le dice a Lita.

_Espero que tú no te vayas a aliviar ahorita, Ehhh…_

_Amor, creo que me lo dices demasiado tarde, ¡Ayyyy!_

_¡No es cierto!_

Takeshi corre con Darién.

_Darién, Lita también va a dar a luz._

_¿Qué? Hasta para esto se ponen de acuerdo estas mujeres._

Y Darién ingresa a Lita en su respectiva habitación.

En eso llegan Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru y le preguntan a Darién.

_Darién… ¿Cómo están Rei y Amy?_ Pregunto Michiru.

_Más bien, ¿Cómo están Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina? _

_¿Qué? No entiendo. _Dijo Haruka.

_Si, es que… Las cuatro están en labor de parto._

_¡Increíble! _Dijo Hotaru.

_Setsuna, no te veo muy asombrada que digamos. _Dijo Darién.

_No se le olvide príncipe que yo se que va a pasar en el futuro._

_Entonces, tú ya sabías. _Dijo Hotaru.

_Sí. _Contesto Setsuna.

Luis va a revisar a las chicas para ver quien ya dilato lo suficiente, en eso nota que Amy ya esta lista.

_Amy es tu turno de pasar a la sala de expulsión._

_OK, vamos, que ya no aguanto… ¡Ayyyy…!_

_Muy bien… Taiki, ve con la enfermera para que te prepare._

_Si, como tú digas Luis._

Mientras lo preparan Taiki se queda pensando. _¡Ya va a nacer mi nena preciosa, mi Taimy!_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola chicas y chicos, se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero por fin les tengo el nuevo capítulo, re-edite los capítulos anteriores, ya que una chica me dijo que el formato que estaba usando no estaba permitido en FF, ya que podría provocar que me cierren mi cuenta y no quiero eso, así que ya le cambie el formato, en cuanto a mi atraso se debe a que mi lap top decidió hacer paro laboral, se me echo a perder mi disco duro y luego mi pila paso a mejor vida, vinieron a componerla y según yo guarde mis fics en mi USB pero cuando quise abrirlos para subir el nuevo capítulo, resulta que todos estaban guardados en acceso directo y me dio coraje porque había perdido todos los capítulos que tenia por adelantado, luego entre a trabajar y seme redujo aun más el tiempo, pero luego le preste mi USB a mi cuñada y no sé cómo le hizo pero cuando me lo regreso mis fics ya se podían abrir, obviamente grite de la emoción porque ya me veía volviendo a escribir todo, estaba frustrada porque no sabía cómo empezarlos de nuevo, pero gracias a dios ya no será así y podre actualizar más seguido, y ya pude comprar mi pila nueva gracias a mi nuevo empleo, estoy contenta, bueno les dejo, ya que es hora de seguir actualizando los demás fics.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y por el interés de que termine estos fics, disculpen la demora pero lo que sí es seguro es que de que los termino porque los termino.**

**Saludos y gracias nuevamente.**

**Atte.: *** LAURIS PRINCESS *** *** PAO *****


	7. Chapter 7

**SAILOR MOON**

**CAMINO AL FUTURO**

**Cap. 7.- El nacimiento de las Princesas de Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Jupiter.**

Mientras Amy es trasladada al quirófano, se quedan Mina, Rei y Lita con unos dolores insoportables.

Una vez en el quirófano, Amy preguntaba por el doctor.

_Ya voy colega, no se desespere._

_Trato de no hacerlo, pero me duele… Me duele mucho... Ayyyy…_

_Lo sé colega pero pronto tendrás a tu nena en brazos._

_Ok, pero… ¿Donde está Taiki? Lo necesito a mi lado… Ayyyy…_

_Ya no tarda, se está preparando para poder entrar._

_Pues que se apure, porque ya no resis… Ayyyy… to._

_Ya estoy aquí mi amor, vamos hermosa… _Dijo Taiki muy nervioso.

_Bueno ahora sí, bienvenido a bordo papá. _Dijo Luis.

_Ayyyy… Mmm… _

_¿Cómo te sientes Amy?_

_Bien Luis… Ayyyy…_

_¡Ahora Amy, puja Amy, vamos!_

_Ayyyy… Mmm… Ayyyy…_

_¡Puja mi amor, vamos tu puedes!_

_¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? _Dijo de no muy buen humor.

_Perdón cielo, pero es que estoy muy nervioso y ya ni sé que digo._

_Ayyyy… Mmm… _

_Ahora respira y a la cuenta de tres pujas nuevamente… una, dos y tres…_

_Ayyyy… Mmm… _

_Vamos Amy, ya casi está afuera…_

_Ayyyy… Mmm… _

De repente escuchan el llanto de Taimy y Amy no pudo evitar llorar de la alegría.

_¡Aquí esta su hija chicos!_

_Por fin, ya nació mi amor, gracias. _Le dijo Taiki para después besarle la frente.

_No, gracias a ti, porque sin ti no lo hubiera logrado, te amo._

_Te amo mi amor, descansa hermosa._

_¡Chicos felicidades! Tuvieron una bebé muy sana… Enfermera, anote en el expediente por favor: Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de Febrero. Hora: 2:00 p.m. ¿Ya tienen el nombre de su hija?_

_Si, se llamará Taimy ¿Verdad amor?_

_Así es, nuestra nena llevara ese nombre. _Confirmó Amy.

_Taiki ven a cortar el cordón umbilical a tu hija._

_Sí, claro… Pero ¿Y si la lastimo?_

_No pasa nada, no la vas a lastimar, es necesario cortarlo y que mejor que lo haga el padre, es una experiencia muy bonita que no te puedes perder._

Después de cortarle el cordón al bebe…

_Bueno chicos, se las dejo unos minutos para que la abracen, porque nos la llevaremos a revisión y después se las llevo a su habitación._

Amy fue trasladada a su habitación, era una habitación muy grande, ya que las cuatro querían estar juntas después del parto, al llegar ya había unas flores hermosas, muchos globos que decían que era niña y en la puerta un letrero rosa con azul, que decía:

_Soy Niña Y Me Llamo Taimy._

Después de un rato Luis fue a revisar a las otras chicas para ver quién iba a ser la siguiente:

_Es tú turno Mina._

_OK, pero ya vámonos que me duele mucho._

_OK._

En eso entran los enfermeros y se llevan a Mina al quirófano.

_Yaten, ve con la enfermera para que puedas entrar al parto._

_Si._

Mientras se llevan a Mina al quirófano y Rei se queda enojada.

_No es justo._

_¿Qué pasa linda?_

_No es justo, yo empecé con los dolores primero y todavía no me puedo aliviar._

_Tranquila amor._

En eso Rei lo jala de la camisa y lo acerca.

_¿Crees que no duele o qué?_

_Ya tranquila._

En eso entra Serena avisándole que ya nació Taimy.

_¡Qué padre!_

_Hola Rei, ¿Cómo estás?_

_Bien, pero Serena me duele mucho._

_Si lo sé._

_¿Qué puedo hacer para que no me duela tanto?_

_Cada vez que te venga una contracción, puja y se te pasara rápido ya lo verás._

_Está bien, pero aún me duele._

_Piensa que pronto tendrás a Yeiri._

_Tienes razón. Ahí viene otra contracción, ¡Ayyyy…!_

_Puja amiga._

_Si puja preciosa._

_Mmm… _

Mientras tanto Yaten ya estaba llegando al quirófano con Mina.

_Ayyyy… Mmm…. ¡Yaten apúrate, que me duele!_

_Ya estoy aquí, cielo…_

_Ya era hora, no te podía esperar más… Ayyyy…_

_Segundo papá a bordo._

_Ay qué emoción y que nervios._

_Chicos… Perdón que les interrumpa, pero les recuerdo que la que está a punto de parir soy yo… luego platican… si quieren les invito un café después… Ayyyy…_

_Lo siento Amor…_

_Respira Mina y puja cuando yo te diga… Una, dos y tres… Ahora… _

_Ayyyy… Mmm…._

_Puja Mina._

Después de tanto pujar…

_Ya estoy muy cansada, ya no puedo…_

_Vamos no te rindas, tu puedes amor, solo respira y puja una vez más, hazlo por ella, por nuestra peque._

_Tienes razón, por ella… Ayyyy… Mmm…_

_Un poquito más Mina, ya falta poco._

_Mmm… Ayyyy..._

Poco tiempo después escucharon el llanto de Yatna provocando que Mina llorara de la alegría.

_¡Aquí esta su hija!_

_¡Gracias mi amor, esta hermosa nuestra niña!_

_Si mi amor, esta hermosa se parece mucho a ti._

_Y a ti también, heredo tu belleza._

_¡Felicidades! Tuvieron una niña hermosa… Enfermera, anote en el expediente por favor: Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de Febrero. Hora: 3:30 p.m. ¿Cuál será el nombre de su hija?_

_Esta hermosura se llamará Yatna._

_Es un lindo nombre, Yaten ven a cortarle el cordón a tu hija._

Luego de tan hermosa experiencia y de compartir un momento con su hija…

_Chicos lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos que llevarnos a su hija, además tenemos que preparar la sala para la que sigue._

_Si Luis, tienes razón además duele mucho y no hagamos esperar a mis amigas. _

Luego Mina fue trasladada a su habitación junto a Amy, al llegar se encontró en su buró unas flores hermosas, muchos globos que decían que era niña y en la puerta un letrero rosa con naranja, que decía:

_Soy Niña Y Me Llamo Yatna._

Después de un rato Luis fue a revisar a las demás.

_Bueno Rei, ahora si es tú turno._

_¡Por fin!_

_Ya ves, échale ganas y nos vemos en un rato._

_OK._

_Bueno Seiya ve con la enfermera para que puedas entrar al parto._

Seiya se fue con la enfermera y Serena fue con Lita para ver cómo estaban las cosas.

_Hola Lita ¿Cómo estás amiga?_

_Bien, pero con un dolor insoportable, pero lo bueno es que pronto tendré a Tahalí._

_Qué bueno que pienses así._

_¿Y las demás?_

_Bueno pues Amy y Mina ya se aliviaron y Rei está en quirófano._

_Hasta para aliviarnos nos pusimos de acuerdo._

_¡Ay amor! Ni así dejas de hacer tus bromas. _Dijo Takeshi.

_Déjame hacerlas, así no siento tanto dolor._

Y todos se empiezan a reír.

Mientras tanto en el quirófano se encontraba Rei a la espera de su marido.

_Luis ¿Qué tanto hace Seiya? Ya se tardo mucho._

_Ya no tarda en venir, se esta alistando._

_Mas le vale que venga pronto porque…_

_¡Ya estoy aquí!_

_¡Ya era hora! Pensé que tendría que debía irte a buscar._

_Bueno tercer papá a bordo, ahora si Rei, ya es hora de pujar y quiero que lo hagas fuerte._

_OK… Ayyyy… Mmm… _

_Vamos Rei, puja otra vez, vamos ya viene tu bebe… puja…_

_Eso es lo que intento Luis… Ayyyy… Mmm…_

_Puja fuerte, vamos tu puedes… Ya viene…_

_Ayyyy… vamos mi amor sal ya…_

_Ten paciencia cielo, se que te duele pero…_

_¿Paciencia? Seiya mejor no digas nada, ya que estas pegando tus nervios y eso no ayuda._

_Chicos luego siguen discutiendo pero tenemos que apurarnos, ya que aun falta Lita._

_Tienes razón Luis._

_Rei cuando sientas la siguiente contracción pujas con todas tus fuerzas, ya puedo ver la cabecita de tu bebe es cuestión de minutos para que nazca…_

_Ay vienen Luis…_

_Una, dos y tres… Puja… Ya viene… Aquí esta… _

De repente escuchan el llanto de su bebe...

_Es una niña… Esta preciosa y muy sana…_

_Seiya oíste mi amor, es nuestra hija._

_Así es preciosa._

_Enfermera anote, la bebé nació el 27 de Febrero a las 3:45 de la tarde, chicos felicidades, tuvieron un bebé muy sano, fue niña y Rei ¿Cuál será su nombre?_

_Será Yeiri._

_Bueno chicos abracen a su bebe por unos minutos, porque en un momento nos la llevaremos a que la revisen y después se las llevo a su habitación._

_OK Luis._

Después de esto Luis fue a ver a Lita a su habitación para ver si ya había avanzado en su dilatación.

_Lita vengo a revisarte._

_¿Cómo voy Luis?_

_Ya estas lista, vamos al quirófano._

_OK._

_Takeshi ve con la enfermera para que entres con nosotros al parto._

_Muy bien Luis._

Los enfermeros entraron por Lita y la llevaron a la sala de expulsión, mientras Takeshi se alistaba para estar con ella.

Al poco rato llegó Rei a la habitación y ya habían decorado su parte de la habitación con un arreglo de flores, globos de felicitaciones y en la puerta un letrero rosa con rojo que decía:

_Soy niña y me llamo Yeiri._

Mientras tanto en el quirófano se encontraba Lita y Luis en espera de Takeshi.

_Lita una vez que llegue Takeshi comenzaras a pujar lo más fuerte que puedas._

_OK, pero espero que no tarde mucho, porque lo amare demasiado pero… Ayyy… No aguantare demasiado._

_Te entiendo, pero no te preocupes ahí viene Takeshi… Ahora si con el cuarto papá a bordo… Es hora de pujar._

_Pues a pujar se ha dicho… Ayyy… Mmmmm..._

_Pújale… Eso es… Vamos Lita, tu puedes hacerlo… Vamos…_

…_Ayyy… Mmmmm… Estoy cansada… Ya no puedo… Me dueleee… Ayyy…_

_Vamos mi amor, hazlo por ella…_

_Tienes razón, tengo que ser fuerte y pujar con toda la fuerza…_

_Vamos Lita, ya está casi afuera, vamos respira y a la cuenta de tres pujas… Una, dos y tres… Ahora…_

… _Mmmmm… Ayyy… Mmmmm…_

Después de una hora ardua de labor de parto se escucho el llanto de Tahalí.

_Takeshi es nuestra hija._

_Así es mi amor, muchas gracias por darme este regalo tan hermoso… Te amo…_

_Enfermera anote, la bebé nació el 27 de Febrero a las 4:45 de la tarde, chicos felicidades, tuvieron un bebé muy sano, fue niña y Lita ¿Cuál será su nombre?_

_Tahalí._

_Bueno chicos les dejo por un ratito a Tahalí, en un momento vendrá la enfermera a llevársela a revisión y después se las llevo a su habitación._

_OK Luis, muchas gracias por todo._

_De nada, este es mi trabajo, amo tanto traer vidas al mundo, es maravilloso ver el comienzo de una nueva vida._

Lita y Takeshi se quedaron abrazando y besando a su primogénita…

_Por fin, terminamos, que cansado estoy, no puedo creerlo, 4 partos en un día, ahora si rompí record._

_Ahora si Doctor, ya podemos descansar, ha sido una jornada maratónica._

_Así es._

Al llegar Lita a su habitación todos se encontraban esperándola y no pudo evitar llorar al ver las hermosas flores y globos, pero el letrero rosa con verde que se encontraba en la puerta fue lo que más le gusto y este decía:

_Soy niña y me llamo Tahalí._

Todas estaban muy contentas en eso entra Darién diciéndoles…

…_Bueno chicas, muchas felicidades, de ahora en adelante yo veré a sus hijas. _

_Gracias Darién. _Dijeron las nuevas mamás al mismo tiempo.

Después de un rato de felicidad la princesa de fuego recolecta una cantidad de energía que la divide en 4 partes y se las sopla a cada una de las nenas provocando la risa de ellas.

_¿Qué les dio princesa?_ Dijo Seiya.

_Les di un poder, que representa su herencia, lo que les corresponde por ser sus hijas, mis valiosos guerreros._

_Muchas gracias princesa. _Dijeron los cuatro guerreros.

Pero Serena no se quiso quedar atrás.

_Bueno chicos, ahora yo les daré un regalo muy especial a sus hijas._

_¿Qué les vas a regalar?_

_Es el poder que les corresponde por su parte, recuerden que ellas serán las nuevas Sailor Scouts que defiendan esta maravilloso planeta en compañía de mi hija._

Serena junta sus manos y hace que aparezca el cristal de plata.

_¡Por el poder del cristal lunar!_

En eso aparece una luz muy cálida que cubre a Serena y está se convierte en la Neo Reina Serena.

_¡La Neo Reina Serena! _Todas se sorprenden ya que nunca se imaginaron que Serena se convirtiera en ella.

_¡Hola chicas!_

La Neo Reina Serena concentra 4 diferentes tipos de energía, una azul, una amarilla, una roja y una verde, en eso aparecen las insignias de su planeta a cada una de las mamás y La Neo Reina Serena se acerca a cada una de las nenas entregándoles esa energía especial, ellas empezaron a reír y les apareció en su frente la insignia de su respectiva mamá.

_Ahora sí, tienen el poder necesario para proteger este hermoso planeta._

Darién se percata de que La Neo Reina Serena está un poco pasada de peso.

_Serena, ¿Qué tienes? Te veo el vientre abultado._

La Neo Reina Serena se pone roja y como no puede decirle nada del futuro, se pone nerviosa.

_No tengo nada lo que pasa es que…_

Pero no logra terminar la frase porque se empieza a sentir mal, desmayándose y desapareciendo la transformación de La Neo Reina Serena y junto con eso desaparece esa pancita que le había detectado Darién.

Darién corre hacía ella, la coloca en el sillón y la revisa, también le alza un poco la blusa y ve que tiene el vientre plano provocando extrañeza en él.

_Darién, deja eso para después, recuerda que todos estamos aquí._

Darién se pone rojo de la vergüenza.

_No es eso, lo que pasa, es que cuando se transformo en La Neo Reina Serena le vi una pancita algo extraña y por eso le alce la blusa, pero nada, todo está normal._

_Viéndolo bien, yo también la vi rara. _Dijo Seiya.

_Están locos. _Les dijo Rei.

_Creo que sí, tanta emoción ya me afecto un poco._

Y todos empiezan a reírse por el comentario de Darién. Al poco rato Serena empieza a recobrar el conocimiento.

_¿Estás bien? _Le pregunto Amy.

Si, ya sabes que cuando me convierto en La Neo Reina Serena antes de tiempo utilizo mucha energía y luego me desmayo.

_Es cierto y con más razón después de darles tan hermoso regalo a nuestras hijas. _Dijo Lita.

_Así es, pero ya me recuperare pronto, solo necesito descansar. _

_Pero, ¿Por qué ahora les diste esa energía?_ Dijo Rei.

_¿Se acuerdan cuando me alivie y mi mamá la Reina Serenity me dio un beso? _

_Si nos acordamos._

_Bueno… Ella me dijo lo que tenía que hacer cuando sus hijas nacieran._

_OK, muchas gracias. _Dijeron todas.

_De nada amigas._

Después de 2 días las chicas abandonaron el hospital, todo iba muy bien, estaban muy contentas porque ya eran mamás y Rini ya estaba dando sus primeros pasos… Pero la vida tiene muchas sorpresas…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Les pido una disculpa por demorar tanto, no me voy a justificar pero espero puedan disculparme tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible pero no les garantizo nada, muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron sus reviews y a las que no también les agradezco pero me encantaría que lo hicieran para saber sus opiniones, bueno muchas gracias y espero que les guste.**

**Saludos desde Cancún.**

**Atte.: *** LAURIS PRINCESS *** *** PAO *****


	8. Chapter 8

**SAILOR MOON**

**CAMINO AL FUTURO**

**Cap. 8.- Una gran sorpresa para todos.**

Ya habían pasado 2 años del nacimiento de las hijas de Amy, Mina, Lita y Rei, Rini ya estaba a punto de cumplir 3 años y todos vivían felices. Pero el futuro no es algo seguro siempre puede variar dependiendo la decisión y el camino que uno tome.

Serena y Darien habían cumplido 3 años de feliz matrimonio y Rei se ofreció a cuidar de la pequeña dama para que así pudieran celebrar su aniversario. Serena uso un vestido color durazno, el modelo en la parte de enfrente era de tirantes gruesos y con escote en v, ceñido a la cintura dejando ver el excelente cuerpo de Serena ya recuperado del embarazo de Rini y una abertura en la pierna izquierda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de media pierna, los tirantes terminaban en la espalda en forma de x y el escote terminaba en la espalda baja de Serena, se veía muy sexy dejando a Darién con la baba en la boca.

Después se fueron a cenar, luego a bailar y de ahí regresaron a su casa.

_Estas bellísima mi amor. _Le dijo Darién abrazándola y besándole el cuello.

_Muchas gracias mi cielo, pero detente, nos pueden ver. _Dijo toda avergonzada.

_Y que tiene, solamente somos una pareja enamorada y demostrando su afecto._

_Pero aun así me daría pena._

_Mejor abre porque si no… No respondo de mí. _Dijo dándole un beso en la espalda.

_¡Darién! _

Serena como pudo abrió la puerta de su casa, más tardo en entrar en que Darién ya la estaba besando, los besos subieron de tono, era tanta la pasión que desbordaban que terminaron haciendo el amor, la luna era la única presente en ese lugar, ellos se amaban y en ese momento se acordaron de su primera vez en Venecia.

_¿Mi amor te acuerdas de nuestra primera vez? _Dijo Serena muy sonrojada.

_Claro que si, jamás podría olvidarla, fue la mejor noche de mi vida._

_La mía también, te amo con toda mi alma… _No pudo evitar el bostezo que se le salió debido al cansancio de la velada.

_Yo también mi amor, te ame, te amo y te amare siempre, descansa mi cielo…_

_Hasta mañana mi amor…_

_Hasta mañana…_

Ambos se besaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, a la mañana siguiente Serena fue por Rini y le contó a Rei sin muchos detalles.

_¿Cómo te fue? _Pregunto una muy emocionada Rei.

_Muy bien, todo fue hermoso, cenamos muy rico, bailamos mucho y… _Serena sonrió pícaramente.

_¿Y? _

_Y lo demás es confidencial._

_¿Me vas a dejar así, sin contarme?_

_No seas chismosa, los detalles que sucedieron no te los puedo dar._

_Ohhh… Ok… Mejor no me los digas ya me imagino en que acabo todo… Picarona._

_¡Rei!... Bueno ya me voy porque me quede de ver con Darién en el hospital para comer, haber si esta vez no hay una emergencia que lo deje sin comer._

_Bueno Rini está en el corral con Yeiri, se la han pasado jugando desde que despertaron. _

_Si ellas y las demás peques se quieren mucho… Rini mi amor._

_¡Mami!_

_¿Cómo esta mi hermosa princesa?_

_Bien._

_¿Te divertiste?_

_Si, jugué mucho con Yei._

_Qué bueno hermosa, pero ya despídete que nos tenemos que ir._

_No, mami otro ratito… por afor…_

_Se dice por favor y no podemos papá no está esperando para comer, así que recoge todos tus juguetes._

_¿Papá?_

_Si mi amor, papá nos espera comer._

_Siiii… Vamos… Adiós Yei… Adiós tía…_

_¿Cómo le hiciste para convencerla tan rápido?_

_Simplemente dije la palabra secreta._

_¿Cuál?_

_PAPÁ_

_Ohhh… Ya veo… Ellos siempre logran lo que quieren de nuestras hijas._

_Sí, pero que le vamos a hacer, si todas son unas consentidas de papá…Bueno ahora si me voy que se me hace tarde._

_Bueno no te entretengo más, hasta luego…_

_Hasta luego…_

Pasaron dos meses de aquel suceso, Serena se encontraba sola en casa y de repente le vino un extraño mareo y se agarro de la mesa para no caerse, después unos ascos impresionantes que hicieron que fuera corriendo al baño.

_¿Qué me pasa? Esto no es normal, solo esto me pasó cuando… Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada de Rini. ¿Será que otra vez lo esté? No creo ¿O sí?_

Entonces Serena le marco a Luis su ginecólogo para que le diera una cita.

_¡Hola Luis! ¿Cómo estas?_

_Bien y ¿Y tú?_

_Bien, bueno no tan bien… Este… Te llamaba para pedirte un favor, es que quiero una consulta._

_¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?_

_Es que me acaban de dar unos mareos y ascos horribles y pues quiero que… Que me hagas una prueba de embarazo._

_Ohhh…_

_Es que sospecho, pero quiero estar segura._

_OK, ven en este momento y te los realizo._

_Perfecto, pero necesito otro favor._

_Tú dirás en que más te puedo ayudar._

_Quiero que no se entere Darién, bueno no por el momento, quiero estar segura antes, es que no quiero que se ilusione y después nada. OK._

_OK, no te preocupes, entonces aquí te espero._

Serena agarra la carriola de Rini y se va al hospital, una vez ahí, le dice a la secretaria de Darien.

_Buenos días Sra. Serena._

_Buenos días, ¿Esta Darién en su oficina?_

_Si señora, el está aquí. _

_OK._

_¿Quiere que lo llame?_

_¡No! Más bien quiero que lo distraigas, para que yo pase con el doctor Luis es que no quiero que aún se entere que estuve aquí._

_OK señora, me tiene que firmar unos documentos y en cuanto yo cierre la puerta usted pasa con el Doctor Luis._

_Muchas gracias. Si todo sale bien, seremos papás de nuevo._

_¿En serio?_

_Sí, por eso no quiero que se entere porque si no sale positivo no quiero que se desilusione. _

_OK señora y suerte._

_Gracias… Y por cierto no me digas señora, se que lo soy pero solo llámame Serena, somos prácticamente de la misma edad._

_Ok, tratare de hacerlo._

_Bueno te debo una._

La secretaría entro a la oficina de Darién cerrando la puerta y Serena aprovecha para pasar con el Luis.

_¡Hola Luis!_

_¡Hola Serena! Bueno empecemos con el examen de sangre._

_¿De sangre? _Dijo muy nerviosa, ya que aunque pase el tiempo siempre le tendrá miedo a las agujas.

_Si, las pruebas de sangre son las más efectivas._

_Ok, ya ni modo._

_OK, checa que la aguja es nueva y luego voltea la cabeza para que no veas cuando tomo la muestra._

El doctor le hace los análisis.

_Espérame unos 15 minutos y te traigo los resultados, solo por tratarse de ti estarán en ese tiempo._

_OK, muchas gracias._

Serena estaba muy nerviosa y sintió que los 15 minutos se convirtieron en horas.

Al poco rato entró Luis con los análisis.

_¡Felicidades Serena, estas embarazada!_

_Lo sabía, son los mismos síntomas que tenía cuando me embarace de Rini._

_Ahora vamos a hacerte un ultrasonido para ver cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo._

_Si aunque he de tener como unos dos meses, porque haciendo mis cuentas eso tengo aproximadamente de retraso._

_Mira, aquí está tu bebé Serena y si tienes 2 meses de embarazo._

_En serio, ¿Y está bien?_

_Si, está muy sano, tiene el tamaño exacto para tu segundo mes de gestación. _

_¿Me puedes imprimir la foto y la colocas en el informe medico?_

_Claro, permíteme un momento._

_OK, gracias._

_Aquí tienes el informe con la foto del ultrasonido y esta es la receta con las vitaminas, el calcio, el acido fólico y el hierro que tienes que tomar, es la misma marca que usamos con el embarazo de Rini._

_Muchas gracias. Por cierto tengo una pregunta, pero me da mucha pena._

_¿Qué pasa?_

_¿Con este segundo embarazo puedo seguir haciendo el amor con Darién? _

_Si, no hay problema, tu embarazo va excelente, mientras el embarazo no sea de peligro no pasa nada, además te ayudara a la hora del parto, pero solo un mes antes del parto ya no podrán para que evitemos que se adelante._

_Gracias por recordarme._

_De nada Serena, ahora vete con Darién a darle la noticia y ya sabes, si te sientes mal me llamas a cualquier hora ¿Ok?_

_Si muchas gracias y hasta luego._

_Hasta luego._

Le da un abrazo y se va muy contenta.

_¡Hola! Otra vez._

_¡Hola Señora!_

_¿Qué te había dicho de lo de Señora? _

_Perdón Serena._

_Mucho mejor… ¿Esta Darién ahí?_

_Si, ahorita está desocupado._

_OK, voy a pasar a darle la buena nueva._

_Entonces ¿Si estas embarazada?_

_Así es._

_¡Muchas felicidades! _La secretaria de Darién la abrazo muy emocionada.

_Gracias, bueno entonces nos vemos después._

_OK, entonces pase._

En eso Serena entra a la oficina de Darien y este se sorprende al verla.

_Serena ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Es que vine por estos análisis._ Y le pone los resultados en el escritorio.

_¿Por estos análisis?_

_Así es._

_¿Pero que tienes amor? ¿Serena estás bien? _Le pregunto muy preocupado.

_Ábrelo y te enteraras._

Darien abre el sobre todo nervioso.

NOMBRE: SERENA TSUKINO DE CHIBA.

MEDICO: LUIS COOPER

INGRESADO: 27 DE DICIEMBRE

FINALIZADO: 27 DE DICIEMBRE

**PRUEBAS DE GONADOTROPINA CORIÓNICA HUMANA**

**PRUEBA**

HCG SUB-BETA CUALITATIVA EN SANGRE.

(Prueba de embarazo)

**RESULTADO**

POSITIVO

**UNIDAD**

11,500-289,000 mlU/ml

Darién se quedo anonadado y volteo a ver a Serena y le dijo:

_¿Estás embarazada?_

_No se dime tú, tú eres el doctor._

_¿Es en serio?_

_Tan en serio como que tengo dos meses de embarazo. _Le dijo Serena muy emocionada.

_No lo puedo creer, que feliz soy, me vas a dar la dicha de ser padre de nuevo._

Darién la abraza, la carga, la besa y también le besa el vientre, estaba muy contento.

_Mi amor, dentro del sobre hay una foto del ultrasonido de nuestro bebe._

_Haber, mira esta tan chiquito, que emoción._

_Si, nunca me imagine volver a vivir esto._

_Si yo tampoco, no se supone que Rini iba a ser nuestra única hija._

_Pues yo también pensé lo mismo, porque cuando fuimos al futuro solo estaba Rini._

_Así es, pero el futuro no es seguro, yo creo que influyo la decisión que tomamos de irnos a estudiar al extranjero, eso pudo cambiar nuestro futuro ya revelado y trazarnos otro muy distinto._

_Puede ser, pero estoy muy feliz de este hermoso cambio._

_Yo también, te amo preciosa y espero que sea una hermosa princesa como su madre y hermana._

_Yo también te amo, pero recuerda que también puede ser un guapísimo príncipe como su padre… Bueno te dejo, porque tengo que avisarles a las chicas y a mis papás._

_OK amor nos vemos en la noche y te cuidas preciosa._

_Claro que lo hare. _Serena se despide con beso rápido.

_Hasta en la noche._

_Nos vemos._

Se dan otro tierno beso de despedida, después llama a las chavas y las cita en casa de Rei.

Cuando Serena llegó todas ya estaban ahí esperándola.

_¡Hola chicas!_

_¡Hola Serena!_

_Hola preciosas._ Dirigiéndose a las hijas de sus amigas.

Y las nenas le sonrieron.

_Bueno las cite aquí porque les tengo una sorpresa._

_Así y ¿Cuál es? _Pregunta Rei.

Serena se da la vuelta y les dice.

¡Estoy embarazada!

_¡Ah! Era eso, estas embarazada_… Lita reacciono poco tiempo después… _¿Estas qué?_

_¿Dijiste embarazada? _Pregunto Mina.

_Sí, tengo 2 meses de embarazo, hoy fui a hacerme los resultados con Luis y me lo confirmo._

_¡En serio, Wow! _Se sorprendió Amy.

_¡Qué padre! _Se emociono Mina.

La abrazan y la felicitan.

_Bueno chicas me tengo que ir, tengo que ir con mis papás a darles la noticia._

_OK y suerte en el parto. _Rei no pudo evitar bromearla.

Serena hace pucheros.

_Gracias, tenias que recordármelo, sé que eso va a doler y mucho, pero la satisfacción de tener otro hijo con el amor de mi vida es mayor, bye chicas._

_¡Bye!_

Serena sale del templo rumbo a casa de sus papás. En el camino se la pasa pensando que con esto esta cambiando el futuro, pero espera que sea para bien.

Cuando Serena llega a la casa de sus papás toca la puerta y Mamá Ikuko abre la puerta.

_¡Hola mamá!_

_¡Hola hija! ¿Cómo estas? Pasa._

_Gracias mamá, ¿Está mi papá y Sammy?_

_Si hija y llegaste en buen momento._

_¿Por qué?_

_Es que apenas vamos a comer, ¿Y tú ya comiste?_

_No mamá._

_Bueno hija, quédate a comer con nosotros._

_OK, muchas gracias y aprovecho porque tengo algo que decirles._

_¿Y no me puedes dar una adelantadita?_

_No mamá, no te desesperes._

_Está bien hija entonces esperare._

Serena ayudo a su mamá a poner la mesa, después le habla a su papá y a Sammy para que bajen a comer emocionándose por la visita de Serena.

_¡Hola hija! ¿Cómo estas?_

_Muy bien papá._

_Cabeza de chorlito, ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_Hola Sammy y tú no cambias ¿Verdad?_

_¡Ay hermanita! Sabes que te quiero y extraño, por cierto ¿Y mi sobrina?_

_Está en la sala con mamá._

_Entonces, voy para allá._

_Vamos entonces_.

¡Hola Rini! ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita?

Y Rini se puso muy contenta al ver a su tío y empezó a reírse con él para después jugar.

Después de un rato toda la familia se fue a comer y cuando mamá Ikuko sirvió el postre y ahí Serena aprovecho para decirles la buena nueva.

_Papás, Sammy tengo algo que decirles._

_Si hija, ¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto el Sr. Tsukino.

_Voy a volver a ser mamá. _Se los dijo como si estuviera contándoles sobre el clima.

Todos se quedaron impresionados por la noticia.

_¿Me vas a hacer abuela otra vez?_

_Si mamá._

Sammy empezó a gritar.

_Voy a ser tío otra vez, ¡yuhu…! ¡Tendré a otro sobrino a quien malcriar!_

_¿Cuántos meses tienes? _Pregunto nuevamente su papá muy contento.

_Tengo 2 meses._

_¿Y Darién ya lo sabe?_

_Si mamá, fui a su trabajo a decirle._

_¿Y qué te dijo?_

_Se puso muy contento, empezó a gritar, me cargo y beso mi vientre, ya sabes que es un romántico empedernido. _

_¿Y qué crees que será?_

_No lo sé Sammy, pero mientras venga sano y completo con eso me conformo._

_Tienes razón hermanita, pero espero que sea niño._

El tiempo pasó rápido y ya se había hecho de noche.

_Bueno, ya me tengo que ir y Darien no tarda en llegar a la casa._

_Muy bien hija, pero déjame llevarte, es que ya es noche para que te vayas sola con la niña._

_OK papá gracias._

Serena se sube al carro de su papá y este la lleva. En el camino se la pasan platicando de los más divertidos. Al llegar a la casa de Serena, está lo invita a pasar.

_¿Quieres pasar un rato papá?_

_No hija, muchas gracias, ya es tarde, mejor después._

_OK papá ¿Me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues por favor?_

_Claro que si hija, aquí espero a que entres a tu casa._

_OK gracias papá, nos vemos el domingo que descansa Darién._

_Perfecto, bueno me saludas a Darién._

_Si yo le digo, buenas noches._

_Buenas noches._

El Sr. Tsukino espero a que entrara su hija y se quedo pensando en voz alta.

_Como ha crecido mi niña, todavía recuerdo cuando nació, cuando cumplió 5 años y hacia muchas travesuras y mírala ahora, casada con una nena y uno que vine en camino, es difícil verla como toda una señora, porque para mí sigue siendo mi niña._

De ahí el Sr. Tsukino se fue a su casa.

Serena fue a arropar a Rini que ya se encontraba dormidita, al regresar del cuarto de su hija paso por el comedor y se llevo una gran sorpresa, se encontró con Darién, este tenía un ramo de rosas rojas, la mesa puesta para 2 y en la ventana había un cartel que decía:

SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DE ESTE MUNDO, GRACIAS POR DARME LA DICHA DE SER PADRE NUEVAMENTE, TE AMO MI AMOR, MI SERENA. ATTE. DARIEN.

Serena estaba tan conmovida que no pudo evitar llorar.

_¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_Nada mi vida, me gusto tu sorpresa, te amo, además recuerda que en mi estado somos un poco sentimentales._

_No te preocupes y que bueno que te gusto mi sorpresa, mi amor, ¿Y mi princesita?_

_Esta dormidita en su habitación ¿Quieres ir a verla?_

_Sí, ya sabes que siempre le doy su besito de las buenas noches y después cenamos lo que compre, ya sabes que no tengo tiempo de cocinar. _Dijo bastante apenado.

_Descuida mi amor, aunque no hayas cocinado me encanto tu sorpresa y vayamos con Rini porque me muero de hambre._

Luego de besar a Rini, ellos van al comedor a festejar por la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia Chiba Tsukino, después de cenar muy rico empezaron a besarse con tanta pasión que el clima empezó a subirse de tono, pero Darién dejó de acariciarla y ella se saco de onda.

_¿Qué pasa Darién?_

_Es que me da miedo por tu embarazo._

_Mi amor no te preocupes, Luis me dijo que no había problema, mientras mi embarazo no sea de riesgo podemos seguir haciendo el amor, solo me dijo que un mes antes del parto estaba prohibido, además eres doctor, así que no me salgas con eso._

_Perdóname mi amor, pero son los nervios de este embarazo que no nos esperábamos pero prometo dejarlos atrás y…_

_¿Y?_

_¿Y entonces en que estábamos princesa?_ Se acerco haciéndole cosquillas cuidadosamente.

_Jajajjaaa… Basta…_

_Está bien, pero… ¿Ahora si me vas a decir en que nos quedamos?_

_En esto mi amor…_

Y se empiezan a besar y hacen el amor.

A la mañana siguiente Darien le contrato a alguien para que la ayude con la niña y con las labores del hogar.

Pasaron 4 meses desde que se enteraron del embarazo de Serena y fueron con Luis para su cita.

_¡Hola Luis!_

_¡Hola! Serena ¿Cómo te has sentido?_

_Muy bien Luis._

_Perfecto, acuéstate en la camilla y vemos que va a ser este bebé._

Luis le hizo un ultrasonido y escucharon los latidos de su corazoncito, vieron al bebé, Serena y Darién comenzaron a llorar de la felicidad.

_Luis ¿Ya pudiste ver que es mi bebé? _Pregunto una muy desesperada Serena.

_Si ¿Y es?_

_¿Qué? _Preguntaron ambos muy desesperados.

_Niño._

_Un niño, ahora si tenemos a la parejita. _Dijo muy emocionado Darién.

_Así es mi amor. _Le dijo Serena abrazándolo muy contenta y llorando como siempre.

_¿Y ya decidieron el nombre? _Les pregunto Luis.

_No aún no. _Le contesto Darién.

_Claro que sí. _Dijo Serena.

Darién y Luis se sacaron de onda.

_Se llamará Darién._

_¿Qué? _Darién no podía creerlo y la miro con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

_Si, nuestro bebé se llamará Darien Chiba Tsukino._

_Gracias mi amor._

_De nada y no tienes que agradecerme nada, te amo._

_Y se dan un tierno beso en frente de Luis._

_¡Oigan, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres! _Dijo Luis en plan de broma.

Serena y Darien se ponen súper rojos por lo sucedido. Y Luis se empieza a reír.

_Es broma chicos._

_Bueno Luis, muchas gracias, ya nos vamos. _Le dijo Darién.

_OK, y ya sabes Serena, mucho cuidado y nada de esfuerzos._

_Si Luis, te lo prometo._

_Bueno amigo gracias y estaré agradecido toda la vida, tú trajiste al mundo a Rini y ahora al pequeño Darien._

_De nada amigo, no tienes que agradecerme nada, además de ser mi trabajo, lo hago porque son mis amigos._

_Gracias, bueno ahora si nos vamos, adiós. _Se despidió Serena.

_Hasta pronto. _Le continúo Darién.

_Chao. _Les contesto Luis.

Las chicas no dejaban de consentir a Serena. Taiki, Seiya, Yaten y Takeshi no podían creer que su amiga estuviera embarazada.

_¡Ay Serena! Solo a ti se te ocurre embarazarte otra vez. _Le dice Seiya bromeándola como siempre.

_Pues si verdad, aunque no lo busque, pero no importa, es bienvenido._

_¿Bienvenido? _Pregunto Rei.

_Si, va a ser niño. _Les confirmo Darién.

_¿En serio? _Dijo Amy muy emocionada.

_Así es. _Le contesto Serena muy contenta.

_¿Cómo lo vas a llamar? _Pregunto Mina.

_Darién, como su papá. _Le contesto Serena.

_¡Qué bien! _Los felicito Taiki.

En eso Rei se pone cachonda con Seiya y le dice:

_Seiya…_

_¿Qué paso amor?_

_¿Qué te parece si buscamos un hermanito para Yeiri? _

Seiya se pone muy rojo.

_¡Rei! ¡Qué pena! ¿Cómo dices eso en frente de todos?_

Y Rei se empieza a reír y le dice:

_¡No es cierto, es broma! Yo ya no pienso tener más hijos, duelen mucho._

_Gracias por recordármelo. _Le dice Serena sarcásticamente.

Y todos se empiezan a reír.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar y que no tengo justificación pero en verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, como ya saben me dedico al turismo y en mi país es temporada alta y tenemos hora de entrada pero no de salida y ya regreso a mi casa bastante cansada, les pido una disculpa tratare de actualizar más seguido pero no les prometo nada, espero que les guste.**

**Saludos desde Cancún. **


	9. Chapter 9

**SAILOR MOON**

**CAMINO AL FUTURO**

**Cap. 9.- El nacimiento del príncipe de la luna y la tierra.**

Los tres meses que faltaron pasaron muy rápido, Serena se encontraba dormida cuando sintió un líquido caliente que corría por sus piernas, como pudo se paro lo más rápido posible y fue al baño creyendo que ya le había ganado, al salir siente una punzada en el vientre.

_Ayyyy… Creo que ya es hora. _

Cuando se le paso el dolor fue a despertar a Darién.

_Darién, amor._

_Mmm… ¿Qué paso?_ Le contesto adormilado

_Tú hijo._

_¿Qué quiere?_

_Ya quiere nacer. _

_Dile que se aguante hasta mañana y acuéstate a dormir mi cielo._

_¿Qué me acueste a dormir? ¿Estás hablando en serio Darién? ¡Te estoy diciendo que tu hijo quiere nacer en este momento! ¿Y me sales con eso? ¡Darién te paras en este instante y me llevas al doctor ahora!_

_¿Qué? ¡Ya tan pronto! Vamos al hospital._

_¡Ayyyy… me duele!_

_Siéntate un momento en lo que voy por la maleta._

_Ok, aquí te espero._

_Perdóname mi amor, estaba dormido y no carburaba mi cerebro… ¿Donde está la maleta?_

_Si ya lo sé, tranquilo, tú estas más nervioso que yo y la maleta esta junto a tu librero._

_Está bien, vamos al carro y te llevo al hospital._

_OK._

Una vez en el carro le marca a Luis.

_¡Hola Luis, buenas noches!_

_Buenas noches Darién, ¿Qué paso?_

_Serena ya va a dar a luz._

_OK ya voy para el hospital, nos vemos. _

_OK._

Darién habla al hospital para que tengan lista una silla de ruedas ya que su esposa esta a punto de dar a luz.

Serena de tanto dolor empezó a hablar en alemán.

_Beeilen Sie sich, es wirklich weh tut, dein Sohn will in dieser Zeit geboren werden, ich will ins Krankenhaus jetzt bekommen und zu vergleichen._

_¿Qué? Tranquila mi amor y en cristiano si no es mucha molestia._

_Perdón se me olvidaba que no hablas alemán._

_Ni este momento dejas los chistes._

_Jajajjaaa… Ahí te va otra vez lo que te dije en alemán._

_OK._

_Apúrate, me duele mucho, tú hijo quiere nacer en este momento, quiero llegar ahorita al hospital ¡Ya!_

_Así está mucho mejor y ya llegamos._

_¡Qué bueno, ya era hora!_

La silla de ruedas ya estaba en la entrada esperando a que Serena llegara, Luis también ya se encontraba en el hospital.

La pasaron a un cuarto y Luis la reviso.

_Sabes Darién, tú hijo ya esta a punto de nacer._

_¿Qué? Tan pronto._

_Si y si no nos apuramos nace en este cuarto._

_OK._

_Ya sabes el procedimiento y a donde te tienes que dirigir para que entres a quirófano conmigo._

_OK._

_¿Y Rini?_

_Se quedo en casa de mis suegros._

_Les importa apurarse, ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡No sé qué les pasa a ustedes! Siempre que me voy a aliviar lo agarran para platicar. _

_Perdón. _Dijeron ambos muy apenados.

_Darién háblales a las chicas._

_OK._

Darien le marca a la casa de Rei y contesta Seiya todo adormilado.

_¿Bueno?_

_Buenas noches Seiya, _

_Buenas noches ¿En qué le podemos ayudar a esta hora de la madrugada?_

_Seiya, soy Darién, solo te hablaba para decirte que Serena está a punto de dar a luz._

_¿Qué? _

_Si, les puedes avisar a los demás, es que estoy a punto de entrar a quirófano._

_Si yo les aviso, no te preocupes._

_OK, muchas gracias._

_De nada, nos vemos en un rato._

Mientras tanto Seiya despierta a Rei.

_Rei levántate._

_¿Qué pasa? Todavía es de madrugada._

_Si ya lo sé, pero Serena está a punto de dar a luz._

_¿Qué? Vamos, ay que avisarles a los demás._

_OK, tu avísale a Mina, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna y yo le aviso a Lita, Amy y Hotaru._

Rei agarra su celular y Seiya marca del teléfono de la casa.

_¡Hola, buenas noches!_

_Buenas noches ¿Quién habla?_

_Soy Rei, Yaten perdona que marque a esta hora pero le puedes decir a Mina que Serena entro en labor de parto._

_Ok, yo le aviso pero ¿Están bien?_

_Si está bien dentro de lo que cabe, Darién solo tuvo chance de decirle a Seiya, ya que estaban a punto de entrar a quirófano._

_¿Tan pronto? _

_Si, nosotros vamos a ir al hospital._

_OK, ya le aviso a Mina y nos vemos allá._

_OK._

Rei cuelga el teléfono y Yaten despierta a Mina.

_¡Mina levántate!_

_¡Ay Artemis otro ratito más!_

_¡Artemis!_ En tono de marido celoso. _Se me olvida que su gato se llama Artemis._

_Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela._

_Jajajjaaa… Está soñando que aún es soltera. Amor despierta Serena esta en el hospital._

Mina se despierta.

_¿Serena está en donde?_

_En el hospital, ya va a nacer el pequeño Darien._

_Ok, solo nos cambiamos y nos vamos para allá._

_OK._

Mientras Seiya le marca a Taiki y a Amy.

_¡Hola, buenas noches! Soy Seiya. _

_¡Buenas noches Seiya! Permíteme te paso a Taiki._

Amy no le dio tiempo de decirle nada.

_Taiki._

_Mm..._

_Te habla Seiya._

_¿Qué quiere a esta hora?_

_No sé._

Taiki contesta el teléfono muy enojado porque lo despertaron.

_¿Qué quieres Seiya? ¿No ves que hora es?_

_Ya sé que son las dos de la mañana._

_¿Entonces?_

_Solo quería decirles que Serena esta en el hospital a punto de dar a luz._

_¿Qué?_ Al escuchar eso termino de despertar.

_Así es, nosotros ya vamos rumbo al hospital._

_OK ahorita le aviso a Amy y vamos para allá._

_OK nos vemos en el hospital._

_¿Qué quería Seiya? ¿Qué no ve la hora que es?_

_Si, lo que pasa es que quería avisarnos que Serena esta en el hospital a punto de dar a luz._

_¿Qué? ¿Está dando a luz? Entonces vamos al hospital._

_OK, apúrate y nos vamos._

_Muy bien._

Rei le marco a Haruka y a Michiru ya que vivían en el mismo departamento.

_¡Hola Haruka!_

_¡Hola! ¿Qué paso Rei? Ya es muy noche para tu llamada._

_Si lo siento, pero solo te hablo para avisarte que Serena esta en el hospital._

_¿Qué le paso a cabeza de bombón?_

_Tranquila, nada malo, solo está a punto de dar a Luz._

_¿Pero no le faltaba una semana?_

_Si pero, se le adelanto el pequeño Darién._

_Avisale a Michiru._

_No es necesario, ella está escuchando._

_OK, entonces nos vemos en el hospital._

_OK, vamos para allá._

_Adiós._

_Adiós._

Haruka cuelga el teléfono y le dice a Michiru y salen rumbo al hospital.

Seiya habla a Lita y a Takeshi para darles la noticia.

_¡Hola buenas noches!_

_¡Hola Seiya! ¿Qué paso? ¿Están bien?_

_Si, solo quería avisarles que Serena está en el hospital a punto de dar a luz._

_¿Qué? ¿Y está bien?_

_Pues Darién dijo que todo estaba bien y ya vamos para allá._

_OK, allá nos vemos solo le aviso a Takeshi._

_OK, Adiós._

_Adiós._

Lita le dice a Takeshi que Serena esta en el hospital y salen para allá.

Rei le marca a Setsuna.

_¡Hola Setsuna, buenas noches!_

_¡Hola, buenas noches! _

_Serena esta…_ Y Setsuna no le dejo terminar.

…_En el hospital._

_¿Cómo sabes?_

_Se te olvida que yo se que va a pasar en el futuro._

_Es cierto, se me olvidaba ese pequeño detalle, bueno entonces nos vemos allá._

_OK, allá nos vemos._

Setsuna cuelga y sale rumbo al hospital.

Seiya le marca a Hotaru y el Sr. Tomoe contesta.

_¡Hola buenas noches!_

_Buenas noches._

_¿Se encuentra Hotaru?_

_Si, solo que está durmiendo._

_Perdón por la pregunta, pero es que estoy nervioso._

_¿Qué paso?_

_Le puede avisar que Serena esta en el hospital, es que su hijo esta a punto de nacer. _

_OK, yo le aviso y la llevó en este instante._

_Muchas gracias Sr. Tomoe._

_De nada, se que Serena es muy importante para mi hija._

_Si, lo es para todas las chicas._

_Bueno nos vemos en un rato._

_Ok._

Al colgar le avisa a su hija y salen rumbo al hospital.

Mientras tanto Darien les marca a los papás de Serena.

_¡Buenas noches! Habla Darien._

_¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué paso Darién?_

_Solo les marcaba porque Serena esta a punto de dar a luz._

_¿Qué? OK, ya vamos para allá._

_OK, aquí los espero._

_Ok, hasta entonces._

El Sr. Tsukino despierta a su esposa.

_Mi amor, despierta._

_¿Qué pasa cielo?_

_Darién acaba de hablar para avisarnos que nuestro nieto está a punto de nacer_.

_¿Qué? Ok, solo ve a avisarle a Sammy si quiere ir ahorita o se queda con Rini, mientras yo me cambio y me avisas._

_Ok._

Ya en el cuarto de Sammy.

_Sammy… Hijo… Despierta…_

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Me dormí? ¡Oh por dios! ¡Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela!_

_No hijo tranquilo, todavía es de madrugada, solo te hablaba porque tú hermana está en el hospital, tu sobrino está por nacer._

_¿En serio?_

_Si, solo te avisaba para saber ¿Si vas con nosotros o te quedas?_

_Voy, solo denme chance de cambiarme._

_Ok, pero apúrate, porque yo me cambio rápido y tu mama toma una cobija para Rini._

_Ok…_

_Sammy por cierto, hoy es sábado…_

_Ya lo sé, además estaba en mi quinto sueño y cerebro no carburaba* aun._

_Ok, apúrate que tienes 10 minutos para cambiarte. _

_Ok._

Al salir se encuentra con su esposa.

_¿Qué te dijo Sammy?_

_Que si va con nosotros, solo está cambiando._

_Ok, entonces ve a cambiarte mientras yo voy por Rini._

_Ok._

Una vez listos salen rumbo al hospital.

_¿Ya les avisaste a todos?_

_Sí, me dijeron que ya venían en camino, solo me dio chance de avisarles a tus padres y a Seiya, pero ellos dijeron que se encargaban de avisarles a los demás._

_OK… Ahí viene otra contracción… ¡Ayayay…!_

_Bueno Serena ya es hora, no podemos esperar más._

_OK, pero apurémonos que ya no aguanto más…._

Serena empieza a pujar, después de 20 minutos…

_¡Ayayay!_

_Tranquila mami, respire por favor… respire… _Le dice la enfermera auxiliar.

_¿Qué respire? No sabe que duele mucho…_

_Si señora, sé que duele mucho, yo tengo dos hijos, pero si se fatiga se le va a hacer más difícil, por eso le pido que respire para tomar más fuerza a la hora de pujar._

_Ok, voy a respirar…_

_¡Ya no puedoooo…!_

_Claro que si puedes Serena, todas pueden, además ya lo hiciste una vez…_

_¿Falta mucho? ¡Ayyyy!_

_Vamos Serena… Puja mi cielo…_

_¡Ayyyy…!_

Después de media hora el pequeño Darien vio la luz por primera vez y Serena y Darien no pudieron evitar derramar sus lágrimas, el bebé era idéntico a Darién.

_¡Soy papá otra vez! ¡Somos papás mi cielo! ¡Gracias! Te amo._

_Yo también te amo._

_El bebé nació el 10 de Abril a las 4 de la mañana. Chicos felicidades, tuvieron un bebé muy sano. _Les dijo Luis

_Gracias, estoy muy feliz, el dolor vale la pena._

_Yo también estoy muy feliz, que más diera yo que no te doliera, gracias mi princesa, muchas gracias._

_Chicos, tenemos que llevarnos a su bebe para que lo revisen y después se los llevo a su habitación._

_Ok, cuídenlo mucho._

_Tranquila, sabes que se queda en buenas manos._

_Lo sé, confío en ustedes. _

Después de un rato Serena llegó a su habitación, todos estaban ahí a excepción de sus padres y hermano que fueron por un café y un regalo especial para Serena, la pequeña Rini se quedo en la habitación contemplando a su pequeño hermano, el cuarto estaba lleno de flores para la bella mamá, regalos para el bebé y un letrero en la puerta de color azul que decía: SOY NIÑO Y ME LLAMO DARIEN.

Serena estaba muy contenta en eso apareció la Reina Serenity y los Reyes Loan y Dariana.

_Reina Serenity…_

_Prefiero que me digas mamá, me encanta que lo hagas._

_Está bien… Mamá._

Las chicas le hacen reverencia a su majestad.

_Majestad. _Saludan las Sailors.

_Chicas me da gusto verlas nuevamente._

_A nosotras también nos da gusto verla._

La Reina Serenity se acerco a su hija para abrazarla, al hacer contacto su insignia familiar apareció, su hermosa luna creciente.

_Mamá me da mucho gusto que estés aquí conmigo. _

Darién estaba emocionado al volver a ver a sus padres, ya que no tenía la dicha de verlos muy seguido, aunque sea de esta manera, así que no dudo en abrazarlos.

_Me da mucha alegría que ustedes estén aquí, en este momento tan especial para Sere y para mí._

_No tienes que agradecer nada, mi amor, venir a conocer a nuestro nieto es algo que esperábamos ansiosamente. _

_Tu madre tiene razón, además venimos a darle la herencia que le corresponde a nuestro nieto. _Dijo el Rey Loan.

_Y a abrazar a nuestra pequeña princesa, no la vemos desde que era un bebe. _Continúo la Reina Dariana.

La Reina Serenity juntó una energía muy especial que le brindó a su nieto, al bebé le apareció su luna creciente, después se acerco, cargo y abrazó.

_¿Podemos cargarlos? _Preguntó La Reina Dariana.

_Claro sus majestades, son sus nietos, no tienen porque preguntar._

La Reina Serenity le da al pequeño Darién a la Reina Dariana y el Rey Loan le extiende sus brazos a su nieta, pero esta al no conocerlo duda en ir.

_Rini mi amor, ve con él, es tu abuelito, el papá de tu papá._

_Mi buelo._

_Si mi amor, tu abuelo._

Rini se deja cargar por su abuelo.

_El príncipe Darién, es idéntico al príncipe Endimión cuando nació._

Todos rieron al ver la ternura con que acariciaba a su nieto y recordando tan bellos momentos del pasado.

_Sus majestades terrenales debemos irnos, en cualquier momento puede entrar algún terrícola y no deben vernos._

_Es cierto, tenemos que irnos._

Los reyes le regresaron el bebe a Serena y dejaron en la cama a la pequeña Rini, Darién se acerco a sus padres para abrazarlos, era una imagen tan bella que los presentes no pudieron evitar derramar lagrimas.

_Los extraño tanto, lamento que no estén conmigo en estos momentos tan especiales en mi vida._

_Lo sé mi amor, a nosotros también nos duele haberte dejado, pero era nuestro tiempo y sabemos que te dejamos en buenas manos._

_Así es hijo mío, tu madre tiene razón, además siempre estaremos contigo a donde vayas, mientras nos tengas viviendo en tu corazón._

_Siempre vivirán ahí, los amo._

_Y nosotros a ti._

Lamento interrumpir pero ahora si debemos irnos.

_¡Muchas gracias mamá! _Dijo Serena aun muy emocionada.

_De nada hija. _

_Padres… Muchas gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por nuestros hijos. _Agradeció Darién.

_No tienes que agradecer nada, es lo que les corresponde._ Le dijo el Rey Loan.

_Además hijo, tú sabes que te queremos mucho y Serena te encargamos mucho a nuestro más grande tesoro. _Dijo la Reina Dariana.

_Claro, no tengan la menor duda de que voy a cuidar a mis tres amores._

_Yo también los quiero y gracias por darme la oportunidad de verlos de nuevo. _Dijo Darién aun muy emocionado.

_Bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos, es peligroso que nos encuentren aquí. _Dijo la Reina Serenity.

_Está bien mamá, te quiero mucho y te extraño_

_Yo también._ La besa para luego desaparecer.

Darien abraza a sus padres nuevamente, le da un beso a cada uno y también desaparecen.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que Sammy había visto parte de lo sucedido en la habitación, ya que entro con un ramo de flores para su hermana.

_¿Quién eran esas personas?_

_¿Cuáles? _Pregunto Serena muy nerviosa.

_Eran tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre, una de ellas traía un vestido blanco y un peinado exactamente igual al que solías usar en la adolescencia, nada más que el cabello lo tenía color plata y los otros dos traían el cabello negro, se parecían mucho a Darien, se parecían tanto que podría decir que eran sus padres._

Todos se pusieron más nerviosos.

_Pues aquí no ha entrado ninguna persona con esas descripciones, creo que aún estas dormido hermanito._

_Creo que ya estoy alucinando, eso de ver una luna creciente en tu frente ya fue demasiado._

_Si verdad. _Le contesto Serena tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

_Bueno no importa, haber ¿Dónde está mi sobrinito? _Dijo Sammy restándole importancia al asunto.

_Aquí, ven acércate para que lo veas. _Le dijo Serena ya más tranquila.

_OK, es idéntico a Darién, felicidades a ambos._

_Muchas gracias Sammy._

_Por cierto ¿Y mis papás?_

_Venían atrás de mi, mira ahí vienen._

_¡Hola preciosa! ¿Como estas? _Dijo el Sr. Tsukino.

_Muy bien, cansada pero feliz._

_Me imagino, haber donde está el pequeño Darién. _Dijo la mamá de Serena.

_Muchas felicidades hijos. _Dijeron los Sres. Tsukino al mismo tiempo.

_Gracias. _

Estuvieron con ellos un rato más, posteriormente todos se fueron a sus casas a descansar y después de dos días Serena pudo salir del hospital.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡Holaaaa…! Todo mundo ha de decir aleluya de que actualizo ¿Verdad? Lamento el mega atraso, espero que aun lean esta historia que hago con muchísimo cariño, la verdad he estado ocupada con mi trabajo pero ya estaré actualizando mis otras historias, saben que no les prometo nada pero hare todo lo posible.**

**Gracias a Kararely por decirme el error garrafal que cometí en uno de los capítulos, pero ya los corregí. **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan siempre.**

**Saludos desde Cancún.**

**Con cariño **

**Lauris Princess ***Pao*****


	10. Chapter 10

**SAILOR MOON**

**CAMINO AL FUTURO**

**Cap. 10.- La revelación, el mundo está en peligro.**

Ha pasado 1 año desde el nacimiento del pequeño Darién, por lo que decidieron hacer una fiesta en casa de los papas de Serena, invitaron a todas las chicas, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru no pudieron asistir, ya que se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, estaban tan contentos que nunca se imaginaron que el planeta volviera a correr peligro, un monstruo estaba atacando la ciudad porque había descubierto todos los puntos estratégicos que servirían en el futuro para conformar el palacio de Tokio de Cristal, mientras tanto las chicas se separaron de los demás viendo como habían cambiado tanto, la familia había aumentado, así que Serena aprovecho para darles un regalo.

_Chicas le quiero regalar esto._

_¿Qué es? _Pregunto Rei.

_Ábranlo. _Contesto Serena muy alegre.

_OK. _

Al abrir su regalo se emocionaron muchísimo, ya que se encontraron con una foto de ellas cuando iban en la prepa, todas estaban con uniforme escolar, luego encontraron otra foto, en la que estaban con su respectiva hija pero sin olvidar al pequeño Darién.

_Miren a la nueva generación de las Sailors. _Dijo Mina.

_Así es, nuestras nenas. _Continúo Lita.

_No se olviden de mi pequeño Darién. _Les recordó Serena.

_Y por cierto, ¿Quién de los dos gobernara? _Pregunto Amy.

_Bueno… Darién y yo acordamos que Rini gobernara la luna como estaba planeado y Darién Jr. gobernara la tierra, aunque los sigan llamando Soberanos de la luna y la tierra._

_¿Y porque así? _Pregunto Mina.

_Es que Rini recibió el mayor poder de la Luna y Darién el de la Tierra._

_Pero y si tienes otro bebé. _Dijo Mina nuevamente.

_No creo que tenga otro bebé. _Contesto Serena muy sonrojada.

_Bueno recuerda que el futuro puede cambiar, ya sabes que el peque no estaba dentro de los planes. _Dijo Lita.

_Es cierto. _Apoyo Rei.

_Bueno, si viene otro bebé, bienvenido será. _Dijo Serena.

_Que linda eres, pero la verdad yo ya no tendría otro hijo, es que duelen mucho. _Comento Amy provocando la risa de todas.

Mientras platicaban y recordaban aquellos momentos las llamaron a comer, las niñas estaban jugando de lo más tranquilas, al terminar, mamá Ikuko saco el postre sin imaginar lo que les esperaba.

En otro punto del país…

_¿Sintieron eso? _Les pregunto Hotaru.

_Sí, el mar está intranquilo… _Dijo Michiru.

…_Y el aire esta igual, esto no me gusta nada. _Dijo Haruka.

En eso sintieron una energía maligna…

_Chicas tenemos que irnos, las chicas nos necesitan… _Dijo Hotaru.

Setsuna solo las observaba, ella solo asintió y saco su báculo para transportarse a Tokio, fueron a casa de Serena, pero no había nadie.

_¿Dónde estarán? Yo pensé que aquí seria la reunión. _Dijo Haruka un poco nerviosa.

_Voy a checar en mi espejo... Están en casa de los papás de Serena. _Dijo Michiru tranquilizando a Haruka.

_Vamos…_

Mientras las chicas llegaban Rei sintió una energía maligna y de repente aparece un monstruo.

_¡Por fin las encontré!_

_¡No puede ser! _Dijo Rei.

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Takeshi, toman a sus pequeñas de los brazos de sus madres, ya que ellos no podían transformarse, pero Serena estaba muy preocupada, ya que ninguna de ellas se puede transformar enfrente de sus papás para no delatarse.

_¿Qué hago? Si me transformo, me delatare en frente de mis papás y Sammy, descubrirán que yo soy Sailor Moon. _Pensó Serena.

En eso llega Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

_¡Princesa Serena! ¿Está bien? _Dijo Setsuna.

_¿Princesa Serena? _Dijeron los Sres. Tsukino y Sammy.

_Sí, pero guarda silencio, mi familia está aquí._

_Perdón, se me olvido ese detalle, pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos transformarnos enfrente de tu familia._

_No lo sé, pero si no queda de otra lo tendremos que hacer, no podemos dejar que les hagan daño a ellos ni a los niños. _

_Solo esperamos tu señal para actuar. _Dijo Haruka.

_Mamá, Papá, Sammy cuiden a mis hijos._

_¿Qué pasa Serena? _Dijo una muy preocupada Mamá Ikuko.

_No lo sé mamá._

Las chicas hicieron una fila delante de los Señores Tsukino, Sammy, Taiki, Seiya, Takeshi, Yaten y estos se encontraban protegiendo a los niños.

_¿Qué vamos a hacer Serena? _Dijo Rei muy preocupada.

_Tú familia se va a dar cuenta. _Dijo Amy.

_No se, no podemos transformarnos en frente de mis papás y hermano._

_Sí, pero si no nos transformamos no vamos a poder protegerlos. _Dijo Haruka tratando de tranquilizarse.

_Tenemos que hacer algo. _Dijo Lita.

_OK, ni modo, ahora si sabrán nuestro mayor secreto. ¿Darién estás listo?_

_Siempre amor._

Todas sacan sus plumas de transformación, Serena saca su broche y Darién una Rosa. Taiki, Seiya, Yaten y Takeshi se sienten impotentes por no poder transformarse y ayudarlas.

Las chicas y Darién empiezan a transformarse en frente de la familia de Serena y estos quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo sucedido.

_¡Eternal Sailor Mars! _

_¡Eternal Sailor Venus!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Mercury!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Jupiter!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Saturn!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Uranus!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Neptune!_

_¡Eternal Sailor Plut!_

_¡Tuxedo Masked!_

_¡Eternal Celestial Moon!_

_¡Transformación! _Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Se empiezan a trasformar, pero los señores Tsukino y Sammy le prestaron más atención a Serena.

_¿Qué es esto? _Dijo el Sr. Tsukino muy impresionado.

_Mi hija, mi yerno y sus amigas son... _Mamá Ikuko no pudo seguir hablando de la impresión.

_Soy la Sailor del fuego y la pasión, mi planeta guardián es Marte, soy Eternal Sailor Mars!_

_Soy la Sailor del amor y la belleza, mi planeta guardián es Venus, soy Eternal Sailor Venus!_

_Soy la Sailor del agua y la inteligencia, mi planeta guardián es Mercurio, soy Eternal Sailor Mercury!_

_Soy la Sailor de la tormenta y el trueno, mi planeta guardián es Júpiter, soy Eternal Sailor Júpiter!_

_Soy la Sailor del silencio, la destrucción y el renacimiento, mi planeta guardián es Saturno, soy Eternal Sailor Saturn!_

_Soy la Sailor del aire y del viento, mi planeta guardián es Urano, soy Eternal Sailor Uranus!_

_Soy la Sailor del agua y de las profundidades marinas, mi planeta guardián es Neptuno, soy Eternal Sailor Neptune!_

_Soy la Sailor del cambio y del tiempo, mi planeta guardián es Plutón, soy Eternal Sailor Plut!_

_No voy a permitir que dañes a mi familia, mi planeta guardián es la Tierra, soy Tuxedo Masked!_

_Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Eternal Celestial Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna._

Sammy estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que su hermana era su heroína, la Sailor que tanto admiraba, Sailor Moon.

_¡No lo puedo creer, mi hermana es Sailor Moon! ¿Por qué luces diferente a como recuerdo que eras?_

_Es que mi transformación ha evolucionado y ahora soy Eternal Celestial Moon, por eso luzco diferente._

_Wow, no lo puedo creer, pero hermana tú puedes con esto y más, sabes que te apoyo y admiro._

_Gracias Sammy._

_Esta vez sí me sorprendiste hija, con razón tú me traías fotos de S. Moon y de las demás Sailor Scouts, que bonita te ves. _Dijo el Sr. Tsukino entendiendo muchas cosas.

_Gracias, bueno papá luego discutimos eso._

_OK._

_Ustedes pueden chicas, con mucho cuidado, no se preocupen nosotros cuidamos a sus hijos. _Dijo Mamá Ikuko.

_Gracias mamá. _

_¿Ustedes sabían que sus esposas y mi hija eran las famosas Sailor Scouts? _

_Sí._ Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

_Si lo sabíamos, lo que pasa es que nosotros también solíamos transformarnos. _Dijo Seiya.

_¿Qué? _Dijo Mamá Ikuko aún más impresionada.

_Así es, pero en nuestra última batalla se rompieron nuestros micrófonos de transformación y por eso no podemos ayudarlas. _Dijo Yaten sintiéndose muy impotente.

_Ahora chicas a luchar por nuestras familias. _Dijo E. Celestial Moon.

_¡Eterno fuego sagrado de Marte!_

_¡Eterno amor de Venus!_

_¡Eterno rayo de Júpiter! _

_¡Eterna agua de Mercurio!_

_¡Eterno Campo de energía de Saturno!_

_¡Eterno Terremoto de Urano!_

_¡Eterno Maremoto de Neptuno!_

_¡Eterno Grito Mortal de Plutón!_

_¡Por el poder Celestial del Cristal de la princesa de la Luna plateada!_

Pero el monstruo les regresa sus poderes a cada una de ellas, las demás Sailor empujan a Eternal Celestial Moon para que los ataques no la lastimen, al hacer esto las chicas quedan gravemente lastimadas, dejándolas fuera de batalla. Celestial Moon no puede soportar eso y en su desesperación aparece la luna creciente de su frente que provoca un gran destello.

_¡Rei!_

_¡Mina!_

_¡Amy!_

_¡Lita!_

Ellos les gritan llorando y no pueden creer que sus esposas estén lastimadas.

_No permitiré que lastimen a la gente que más quiero. _Dijo E. Celestial Moon.

La luz blanca que cubría a Sailor Moon se vuelve más intensa y hace que se convierta en La Neo Reina Serena.

_¿Qué le paso a mi hermana?_

_¡Su majestad! _Dijo Seiya impresionado e inclinándose.

_¿Qué? _Dijeron los Señores Tsukino.

Los padres de Serena seguían muy impresionados de saber que su hija era la heroína que protegía su planeta, pero enterarse de que era Reina era otra cosa.

_Mi reina. _Dijo Yaten haciendo reverencia.

_No entiendo nada. _Dijo Sammy muy confundido.

_La Neo Reina Serena. _Dijo Taiki haciendo su respectiva reverencia.

_¿Pueden explicarme que pasa? ¿Por qué tratan a mi hija con tanta formalidad? Pero sobre todo ¿Quién es ella? _Dijo Mamá Ikuko muy confundida.

_Ella es la soberana de Tokio de Cristal, La Reina de la Luna y la Tierra, la poderosa Neo Reina Serena. _Dijo Takeshi terminando su reverencia.

_¡Mi hija es reina! _Dijo Mamá Ikuko.

_No señora, aún no es reina, en el futuro lo será, pero en este momento ella es la princesa de la Luna y cuando tiene un arranque de ira, se convierte en la Neo Reina Serena. _Confirmo Seiya.

_Ya veo._

_No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a nadie. _Dijo La Neo Reina Serena.

_¿Y tú piensas impedírmelo?_

_No seas irrespetuoso con su majestad. _Dijo Seiya enojado.

_Seiya recuerda que no me gusta la formalidad entre mis amigos. _

_Perdón Serena._

_Así está mucho mejor._

En eso Darién empieza a pelear con el monstruo intentando distraerlo, para que Serena se aliste.

_¡Darién, espera no pelees, déjamelo a mí!_

_¡No te preocupes por mí! Solo apúrate a reunir la cantidad de energía que necesitas para derrotar a este monstruo._

_¡Está bien!_

En esa distracción Tuxedo Masked es atacado provocándole heridas y ya no puede seguir peleando, Serena al darse cuenta empieza a llorar y el cristal de plata empieza a hacer reacción con los sentimientos de ella, la tierra empieza a temblar, y las chicas se preocupan, ya que si ella continua así, el planeta podría ser destruido.

_Serena, tranquilízate, recuerda que puedes destruir el planeta, piensa en tus hijos, en tú familia, en tus amigos, en todas aquellas personas que confían en ti. _Dijo E. S. Mars tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

_¡No puedo! Es que Darién._

_Respira. _Continúo Mars.

_Esto está fuera de control._

_Tranquila, respira profundo._

En eso Serena reacciona y le da la razón a Eternal Sailor Mars y La Tierra deja de temblar y después llama a Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Takeshi.

_Chicos les voy a brindar un poder para que me ayuden a pelear, denle sus hijas a mis papas y a Sammy._

_Listo Serena. _Le confirmo Seiya.

La Neo Reina Serena junto una gran cantidad de energía y reconstruyo sus micrófonos de transformación y ella les dijo:

_Seiya di ¡Por el poder de lucha estelar de Marte!, Taiki di ¡Por el poder de creación estelar de Mercurio!; Yaten ¡Por el poder de curación estelar de Venus! Y tú Takeshi di ¡Por el poder del trueno estelar de Júpiter!; ya no serán mujeres al transformarse nunca más._

_¿Qué? _Dijeron los cuatro muy impresionados.

_¡Háganlo ya! No pierdan más tiempo. _Dijo Haruka recuperándose un poco del ataque que recibió.

_¡Por el poder de lucha estelar de Marte!_

_¡Por el poder de creación estelar de Mercurio!_

_¡Por el poder de curación estelar de Venus!_

_¡Por el poder del trueno estelar de Júpiter!_

_¡Transformación! _Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Su nueva transformación era parecida a la de Tuxedo Masked, nada más que en su frente tenían la insignia de sus respectivas parejas, sin el antifaz y tenían su micrófono prensado de su oreja, convirtiéndose en Warrior Maker, Warrior Fighter, Warrior Healer y Warrior Fire.

_Chicos su poder está dentro de ustedes, traten de despertarlo._

_Sí._

_Yo sé que ustedes pueden chicos. _Les apoyo La Neo Reina Serena.

_¡Estrella de lucha estelar de Mercurio!_

_¡Láser de Estrella fugaz de Marte!_

_¡Infierno estelar de Venus!_

_¡Poder del Trueno relampagueante de Júpiter!_

_¡No podrán conmigo!_

En eso Serena va por Darién y al tocarlo este se convierte en el Príncipe de la Tierra Endimión recuperando su energía, luego La Neo Reina Serena hace que aparezca el cristal de plata y el príncipe Endimión se sorprende.

_¡No utilices el cristal de plata, puedes morir!_

Al escuchar esto los señores Tsukino y Sammy se asustaron mucho.

_¿Serena si usas ese cristal puedes morir?_

_Así es, ya que usare toda mi energía para salvar este planeta._

_No hermanita, ¿Qué va a pasar con tus hijos, con nosotros?_

_No lo hagas hija, no hay otra forma de salvar al planeta sin poner en riesgo tu vida. _Dijo el Sr. Tsukino muy preocupado.

_No se preocupen, hay que confiar._

_Está bien, yo confío en ti hermanita._

_Nosotros también hija._

_Yo también confío en ti mi amor._

_Gracias._

La Neo Reina Serena empezó a juntar toda su energía y el cristal de plata empezó a brillar, El Príncipe Endimión se convirtió en El Rey Endimión y los hijos de ellos al sentir la energía de sus padres hizo que apareciera su luna creciente en su frente, toda su energía fue a dar al cristal de plata, El Rey Endimión hizo que apareciera el cristal dorado, los señores Tsukino y Sammy se quedaron anonadados por lo que estaban presenciando.

_No puedo creer que mi hija, mi yerno y mis nietos tengan tanto poder. _Dijo el Sr. Tsukino.

_¡Poder cósmico lunar! _Gritaron La Neo Reina Serena y El Rey Endimión.

Y de los cristales se emitieron dos luces, una blanca y otra dorada que al combinarse y golpear al monstruo este quedo desintegrado, pero antes alcanzó a decir.

_Habrán acabado conmigo, pero lo que no sabían es que deje unos cristales que terminaran con lo que he empezado._

Pero como La Neo Reina Serena usó toda su energía, el cristal de plata se rompió y ella cayó muerta al instante, al verla así no le prestaron atención a las palabras del monstruo.

Los Señores Tsukino y Sammy corrieron hacia Serena, ella ya había perdido su transformación de La Neo Reina Serena y regresando a la de Eternal Celestial Moon, pero su broche de transformación estaba roto, las demás Sailor Scouts se acercaron a su princesa llorando.

_¡Serena! _Dijo E.S. Mars con desesperación.

_¡Amiga despierta! _Dijo Eternal S. Venus.

_¡Serena abre tus ojos! _Dijo Eternal S. Júpiter.

_¡Perdimos a una de nuestros seres queridos! _Dijo Eternal S. Mercury.

_¡Princesa! _Grito Eternal S. Saturn.

_¡Cabeza de bombón! _Lloraba Eternal S. Uranus.

_¡Princesa! _Dijo Eternal S. Neptune.

_La princesa está muerta. _Confirmo Eternal S. Neptune.

_Mi amor, mi princesa de la Luna, despierta, ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestros hijos, conmigo? Regresa por favor._

_¿Qué? Mi hermana está muerta. _Dijo Sammy sin poder creerlo.

_¡Mi bebé! _Dijo el Sr. Tsukino con desesperación.

_¡Hija despierta! _Grito y lloro Mamá Ikuko.

_¡Serena muchas gracias por salvarnos! _Dijo Warrior Maker.

_¡Amiga muchas gracias por todo! _ Dijo Warrior Healer.

_¡Bombón nunca te olvidaremos! _Dijo Warrior Fighter.

_¡Princesa! Amiga, gracias a ti conocimos a nuestros amores. _Dijo Warrior Fire.

En eso las Sailor Scouts, los Warrior y el príncipe Endimión sienten una energía muy poderosa y pura, al voltear se llevan la gran sorpresa de que La Reina Serenity se encontraba ahí, los Señores Tsukino y Sammy no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, el extremo parecido entre la Reina Serenity y su hija era increíble.

_¡Ella fue la persona que vi cuando Serena dio a luz a Darién! _Dijo Sammy sorprendido.

_Así es Sammy, tú no estabas alucinando, solo te lo hicimos creer, porque esto es difícil de comprender. _Dijo Darién que aún seguía convertido en El Príncipe Endimión.

_Ya veo. _

_¡Ella es la madre de Serena! _Les confirmo Darién.

_¿Qué? _Dijeron los Sres. Tsukino y Sammy anonadados por la información recibida.

Pero Sammy no pudo evitar preguntar. _Si ella es la madre de Serena, entonces… ¿Qué son mis padres en la vida de mi hermana?_

Los señores Tsukino se pusieron tristes al escuchar la pregunta de su hijo, ya que no se habían puesto a pensar en ello.

_Yo fui la madre de la Princesa Serena cuando vivíamos en La Luna, para más específicos, en El Milenio de Plata pero eso fue hace 1000 años, y ustedes son los padres de ella aquí en La Tierra, porque ella renació en este planeta y señores, muchas gracias por criar a nuestra hija, porque eso es… Nuestra._

_Muchas gracias su majestad. _Dijeron Los Señores Tsukino al mismo tiempo.

_Yo les prometo que cuidare de ella en las batallas, yo siempre la cuido. Yo la reviviré una vez más._

_¿Qué? ¿Una vez más? _Dijeron Los Señores Tsukino nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

_Así es, Serena ha muerto en varias ocasiones por defender este planeta, ella ha revivido 3 veces. _Les reconfirmo Darién.

_Es increíble todo esto, si no fuera porque lo estoy viendo diría que esto es para manicomio. _Dijo Sammy socarronamente.

_¡Samuel! Más respeto, su alteza está presente. _Dijo Mamá Ikuko reprendiendo a su hijo.

_Descuiden, él tiene razón, esto es difícil de entender por eso lo mantenemos en secreto, pero bueno mejor regresemos a nuestra hija a la vida._

_Muchas gracias, no sabe cómo le agradezco lo que está haciendo por Serena. _Dijo el Sr. Tsukino.

_No tiene nada que agradecer, lo hago porque la amo, es lo más importante de mi vida al igual que lo es para ustedes, traigan a sus hijos, póngalos junto a ella, príncipe Endimión tú colócate del otro lado y bésala._

Darién no duda en besarla, posteriormente la insignia de los hijos de Serena apareció comenzando a brillar y al hacer contacto con la luna de su madre también brillo como nunca antes lo había hecho, todos estaban impresionados al ver como se empieza a reconstruir el broche junto con el cristal de plata, Rini y Darién Junior se quedaron dormidos por la acción y Serena despierta diciéndoles…

_Les dije que iba a proteger este planeta._

_¡Serena! _Todos dijeron emocionados al verla viva.

_Gracias a todos por ayudarme. _Dijo Serena levantándose.

Al instante Serena se percata de la presencia de su madre, La Reina Serenity y corre a abrazarla convirtiéndose en la princesa de la Luna y los Señores Tsukino se impresionan mucho.

_¡Que hermosa es Serena! _Exclamo el Sr. Tsukino.

_Así es, es preciosa. _Dijo Mamá Ikuko.

_Tiene un brillo especial, se nota que ella es descendiente de la luna. _Dijo Sammy.

_¡Muchas Gracias mamá!_

_¡De nada! Pero hija, tus otros papás te están esperando._

_Si, te quiero y extraño._

_Yo también, pero ve con ellos, yo ya no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí._

_Si, lo sé, nunca te apartes de mi mamá._

_Jamás lo hare, siempre estaré en tu corazón y en el Cristal de Plata._

_Sí, por eso siempre lo llevo conmigo._

_Adiós mamá._

_Adiós hija._

Se abrazan por última vez, luego La Princesa Serena corre con los señores Tsukino y Sammy para abrazarlos, al hacerlo se convierte en la Serena de siempre. Mientras la Reina Serenity desaparece.

_¿Y la Reina Serenity? _Pregunto el Sr. Tsukino.

_¡Papá ella ya no esta viva!_ Dice Serena poniéndose triste.

_¡Lo sentimos hija! _Dijo Mamá Ikuko consolándola.

_Descuiden, paso hace tanto tiempo, ella siempre me ayuda, nunca me deja sola._

_Eso hacemos las madres, nunca dejamos a nuestros hijos solos, aunque ya estén grandes._

_Tienes razón mamá, ahora que soy madre puedo entenderte. _Dijo Serena cargando a Darién Junior, ya que Darién estaba cargando a ambos.

Después Serena abraza a su pequeña y la besa, las chicas y los Warrior van con sus respectivas hijas.

_¿Creo que nos quedó pendiente el postre, no creen? _Dijo Mamá Ikuko para romper la tensión que quedo después de la lucha.

_Sí. _Dijeron todos muy contentos y partieron a la sala para degustar el famoso pay de limón que prepara tan deliciosamente Mamá Ikuko.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola chicas y chicos aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia, espero aun sigan leyéndola, cuídense mucho y saludos desde Cancún.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Atte.: LAURIS PRINCESS ***PAO*****


End file.
